


In The Corner of Your Eye

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For She Who Cannot Be Turned.</p><p>Slash! KakashixHarry. Harry Potter arrives in Konoha – a place he swore over a century ago when his best friend and 'brother' – the Madara Uchiha and First Hokage fought, to never to return... so why now? Because, his brother, now long dead, had a granddaughter - Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and she begs his aid in the upcoming war with Orochimaru– and, to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, for if there is anything Harry still cherishes – it is family.</p><p>Interestingly, Tsunade has asked the man known to most as the "Shadow Walker", and "Lone Shinobi of the Land of Fire" to work with Kakashi Hatake…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glimpses of the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> First Hokage : Senju Hashirama  
> A little on his appearance; black hair that hangs down in his face – dark eyes – and wares a leaf forehead protector – in other words, exactly like in the anime when he is resurrected by Orochimaru to fight the Third, look up “First Hokage” – you shouldn’t have too much trouble finding him. He used Earth-style jutsus.  
> Second Hokage : Senju Tobirama  
> A little on his appearance; white hair – hangs down, but is wild – sort of looks like Kakashi Hatake or Jiraiya, dark red/brown eyes…and I’m just not doing that. He also has a white, helmet-like, thing which has the Leaf-symbol on it. He has red ‘slashes’ – or face paint, a vertical one on his chin, and diagonally on both sides of his cheeks. In other words, very much like in the anime when he is resurrected by Orochimaru to fight the Third, look up “Second Hokage” – you shouldn’t have too much trouble finding him. He used Water-style jutsus.

Tsunade sighed – her cheek in the palm of her hand, as she gazed down at a paper containing her signature. It had been written the night Jiraiya and Naruto had sought her out to be Hokage.

She had only written it so that, if ever there was a need – she could have it burnt – and it would summon him. Or so he had told her, as he left the Hidden Village of the Leaf, when the Third Hokage had been elected by the Second.

Tsunade had never intended it to be burnt – it was just… _there_ , a net – an anchor, a “just in case”. Now, after her and Jiraiya’s battle with Orochimaru – she knew she would _need_ it. Tsunade knew she should inform the Council of what she was going to do…

But it would start to boil under them, an argument _would_ break out…for the last time _he_ had been summoned, it had been in the night of the attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and he had not arrived at all.

Tsunade could argue that the summoning was done by an Uchiha – not one of her own bloodline, as she was the only one left of her bloodline, and perhaps such a summoning could only be done by her now; but then the blame for it would fall to her shoulders – since she had not been at the battle.

She could also argue that he was fighting the man Jiraiya held accountable – Uchiha Madara, despite that it seemed impossible both would be alive after so long – but then they would raise questions, if he had been fighting Madara, why had he not came foreword - perhaps he had died long ago…

Tsunade sealed herself from such thoughts – he _had_ to be alive, he was the only one who Orochimaru had ever respected – or perhaps feared.

Silently, behind locked doors, Tsunade controlled her chakra to a fiery point under the scroll, and watched as the dried parchment went up in flames – and the smoke, normally black or white – was green.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Far from Konoha – beneath the ocean, in the ruin of an ancient city – Harry Potter awoke from beneath the Invisibility Cloak in an underwater cave that had long ago formed itself into a hidden cove – centuries ago, it had been the place a great Wizard by the name of Dumbledore had taken him – all for a Horcrux that wasn’t one…

Breathing in deeply – his nose flared, taking in the scent that went with the summons.

… _Tsunade_ …

Harry’s heart fluttered with remembrance – his grandniece, newly born – a squalling infant with gold hair and big amber eyes, a toddler taking her first steps in front of three Founders – a newly made ninja under the tutelage of the man who would become the Third Hokage. Even then – Harry had assured his brothers that he did not want to become a Hokage, even if his power easily usurped theirs.

Using the Elder Wand had changed him – it changed everyone for they usually ended up dead, for a time – Harry did not think of the Elder Wand. It was safely kept in Dumbledore’s Tomb – no one could use it – nor did anyone know _where_ it was, and to do so – they would have to kill or defeat him in a duel; he had thought the Elder Wand’s power would die out with him.

He had not died. Draco Malfoy had lived on – had a life, had kids, died. Harry had tried to do the same – he had gotten married, had children, and watched as he did not age – yet they withered away. Now, only someone who stole and killed him with the Elder Wand _could –_ possibly, succeed in killing him.

Yet, the Elder Wand rested in the deep underwater ruins and kept from the outside world for so long magic as it had been in Harry’s life, was gone. Magical creatures still had their abilities – but they hid away from mortals still.

So, Harry lived on, kept seventeen by the Elder Wand – unable to use the Resurrection Stone, for it was lost in what had been the Forbidden Forest – and was now under the sea as well. Even with seemingly an eternity to live – Harry did not think he could bear to set eyes on his beloved deceased without going mad.

It was while searching for the Resurrection Stone that he met his ‘brothers’, who would become the Hokages of Konoha….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“I’m telling you, Hashirama, it’s going to storm…” Tobirama warned his brother, gazing out over the deceptively clear skied ocean, Hashirama snorted – his dark hair being brushed out of his eyes as he went about setting up the boat.

“Would you relax, Tobirama? We are _shinobi_ , if we run into a storm – I’m not saying we will, by the way, I’m sure we’d survive it.” Hashirama reassured him, settling into the boat and gazing up at his white haired brother – eyebrow raised.

“Well are you coming?” Hashirama asked - smirking, and Tobirama sighed bending to his brothers will, he sat down in the boat– and placed his hand in the water. Using his chakra, he set them on the course suggested by the Lord of the Land of Fire.

Years ago, the Lord of the Land of Fire and his wife had their daughter off the coast of the Land of Fire – they were in need of a shinobi village, but claimed they would only give their support to a true shinobi.

One who could retrieve their daughter’s necklace – now at the bottom of the ocean, which they had given to her on her birthday, shortly before her death; the Senju brothers were determined to get the necklace…

But they could not – and did not, want to form a village without each other, so they had planned to get the necklace together, since they judged that both their skills would be needed to retrieve it.

Hashirama had a rare talent with earth and metals – he could sense them, and luckily, the Lady of the Land of Fire had a duplicate necklace, both made from the same rare metal. Tobirama had a similar ability with water – able to call and form it into shapes and things out of “thin air”.

Hashirama did not think it would be hard to find, and by synchronizing his chakra with his brothers – Tobirama could lift the necklace from the ocean floor without even getting them wet. So, Tobirama knew, that in front of him, Hashirama had his eyes closed, sensing for the necklace.

“Stop Tobirama- ! I’ve got it!” Hashirama called to him, Tobirama jerked his hand from the waters – seeing Hashirama’s hand held out, he did not hesitate to hold it – automatically joining his chakra with his brothers; together both sensed the ocean around them, and the bottom where the necklace was – such a small thing for their future to hang upon.

As they were wont to do – they lost themselves in the task, Tobirama using his water-sensing to send the necklace up, Hashirama helping where he could – moving the necklace away from obstacles of sea-weed and reef – and jerking it away from interested fish…

Tobirama, as he normally would have, did not feel the oncoming storm breaking over them. Soon, unnoticed to both, their bodies were soaked and shivering – waves started to pick up – and Tobirama had to waste energy settling the water around them, nothing could be done for the wind and rain – they were a mere nuisance.

Finally, Hashirama’s hand, which had been locked onto his brothers – released, only to close triumphantly over the necklace – both let out relived sighs, and only then took notice that they were in the eye of a building storm...

“Hashirama…” The hopelessness in his brother’s voice was plain – there was no way Tobirama could stop then from being overwhelmed by the building storm. Like a tightrope – Tobirama’s control over the still water around the boat snapped – they lurched with the rest of the waves, hardly able to see one another though the downpour.

A sudden high wave knocked them into the water – in a frantic attempt to save themselves, they grasped hands again – melding their chakra; gaining strength – but not nearly enough, as another wave smashed into them – the only thing that kept them from slipping apart was their hands – the necklace held between their palms.

Harry had been using gillyweed to cross the bottom of the ocean in search of the Resurrection Stone among the reefs for weeks. It was kept in a pack on his back – and there was still at least a weeks worth for one – it was only _natural_ that when he came upon a necklace floating _up_ to the surface that he investigate. He used a wandless spell, gazing at the object and ‘asking’ it why it was doing what it was.

What he found surprised him – but not overly much. Two young men were attempting to bring the necklace to the surface, an impressive feat, if an odd one to take in a storm. It took Harry a moment to realize they didn’t know the storm had gathered itself upon them.

Harry knew – because of the gillyweed, that he could not go to the surface; he was left with little choice but to wait until they were submerged, then stuff gillyweed into their mouths _before_ they drowned.

He wandlessly stunned them – then swam in front of them, despite their eyes – wide with disbelief, never leaving him as he towed them behind him with a tough of magic, with gills and webbed feet, he led them to the underground cave cove. Having long ago learned to time the doses of gillyweed on people – he knew the small amount he had given them would only last for a little while…and his own would ware out at about the same time.

One of the two, the dark haired one, gagged and Harry quickly unstunned them, yet making them follow him into the oxygenated cave. Planets swarmed around the edges – providing oxygen, and all three of them breathed it in grateful to whatever natural causes had created it.

“W-What _are_ you?” The silver haired of the two asked – Harry, with long practice pulled him self onto the shore, watching as the other two that he had saved did the same. Harry sighed, wondering how he was going to answer _that_ particular question.

“A Wizard…and yourselves?” Harry asked in turn, pulling the sack of gillyweed from the pool of ocean water.

“Brothers – I’m Tobirama, this is Hashirama…” The silver haired one explained, and then Hashirama raised his fist – the necklace hanging from it was identical to the Lady of the Land of Fire’s – two metal beads of rare quality with a long single blue crystal nestled between them.

“And I’m the new Hokage of the Land of Fire.” Hashirama said with a grin, Tobirama rolled his eyes at his brother’s smug expression.

“Yeah, yeah – I’ll be the next Hokage, just you wait…” Tobirama muttered, pouting only a little at not having kept the necklace when they’d been un-frozen.

“No doubt.” Hashirama reassured him seriously, and Tobirama gave his brother a small grin to let him know he was happy for him.

“I’m not familiar with that term…Hokage…” Harry mused aloud, wondering if he should have spent more time above land in the past fifty years – both the brothers were looking at him wide eyed.

“You don’t know what a Kage is?” Tobirama asked of Harry, quite taken aback by the black haired mans confession.

“No.” Harry answered simply, for it _was_ true.

“A Kage is the most powerful ninja in a Hidden Village of shinobi and kunoichi …you really don’t know any of this…” Hashirama whispered under his breath, seeing no sudden dawning of recognition on Harry’s face.

“Well, what better way to learn then to come with us? We’ve got the necklace; the task the Lord of the Land of Fire gave to ninja who wanted to become Kage of his Hidden Village…” Tobirama said, trailing off when his brother’s eyes landed on him – the question of Harry’s motives clear in their dark depths.

“I give you my word soon-to-be, First Hokage, I will not seek to become a Kage.” Harry promised a light smile on his lips – and amusement dancing in his green eyes for the first time in centuries.

“Well…You did save us, so I suppose, that makes you our…brother….” Hashirama murmured – and Harry blinked at him, knowing that he had missed much – and apparently he was going to get a crash course of the culture.

“I suppose it does.” Harry agreed, not seeing any reason to correct the other man. Not sure he wanted it to be corrected.

“That’s all very nice and all, having a third brother – but what’s a Wizard?” Tobirama suddenly asked, the question that had been plaguing him since Harry had said he was one. Startling them, laughter burst from Harry’s lips, and the three finding it catching, joined in.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry lifted a hand, drawing on his power – the green smoke hovering over Tsunade’s desk shifting into Harry’s form – the Fifth Hokage pressed her hand to her mouth in relief, tears shimmering in her golden eyes – even as Harry’s voice echoed from the smoke…

“I do not know why you have summoned me, grandniece, but I am coming….” Tsunade’s breath caught in her throat, sounding much like a sob – her hand reached out to touch the smoke – even as it disappeared….

“Thank you, Harry…”


	2. Lone Shinobi of the Land of Fire

_Harry lifted a hand, drawing on his power – the green smoke hovering over Tsunade’s desk shifting into Harry’s form – the Fifth Hokage pressed her hand to her mouth in relief, tears shimmering in her golden eyes – even as Harry’s voice echoed from the smoke…_

_“I do not know why you have summoned me, grandniece, but I am coming….” Tsunade’s breath caught in her throat, sounding much like a sob – her hand reached out to touch the smoke – even as it disappeared…._

_“Thank you, Harry…”_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Slowly, and after a length of time, Tsunade stood; feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, her gaze on the ashes of the scroll. The green smoke had long ago faded – as had the image of Harry – she felt something special should be done with the ashes of the scroll – yet, there was nothing she could think to do with them.

Tsunade shook her head, leaving the little pile of ashes for now. She went to her office, ignoring those who tried to sway her course. Tsunade, once in her office, sat back in her chair, ignoring the paperwork for now, and thought on who would be accompanying her great-uncle…

Tsunade’s lips curled into what could be described as a perfectly _evil_ smile.

“Shizune!” Tsunade called out, and a rather hassled looking young woman with dark hair and a pink pig in her arms appeared.

“Yes, Lady Tsunade?” Shizune asked, tilting her head to the side, the pig ‘huffed’ softly, Tsunade gave it a fond look.

“Have Kakashi summoned to my office – and do give Tonton something special for lunch today…” Shizune nodded and was quick to disappear to do the task – leaving Tsunade to her paperwork.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“Kakashi. Do make a point of using the door next time!” Tsunade hissed at him – having been startled by the others sudden appearance in her office, even as Kakashi’s eye curved upward – showing he was smiling – or smirking at her. Sometimes speaking with him – with only a small part of his face uncovered by the mask – was annoying. She was sure he _knew_ it too.

“Noted.” Kakashi murmured in a tone that could have been considered teasing. Tsunade ignored it – and seeing the sudden tension in her features, Kakashi’s mood turned abruptly serious.

“I’m going to give you a choice here, Kakashi – there is a possibility Orochimaru may be defeated very shortly, would you like to aid the person who might do this? If you do not – walk away now.” Tsunade warned, and Kakashi tilted his head, curious to why the Hokage – a woman who could, with a flick of a finger send a person literally into the next room – through a wall, had given him the option of aborting a mission that was clearly essential.

Tsunade – knowing he would not walk out on her, relaxed.

“Very well – this is, of course, sensitive information and not to be disclosed – if you do, I will not be responsible for what happens to you,” Tsunade’s drifted to the wall that held the portraits of the Hokages, “as you know – I am the granddaughter of the First – and the grandniece of the Second – as such, I grew up to tales of a third man who aided in founding Konoha. He saved the First and Second before they became Hokages’ – and in those days, such an act would put him with family ties to the First and Second. So, three brothers embarked on a journey to the Lord of the Land of Fire – to be granted Kage status of the Hidden Village of the Leaf…”

“All that is a nice history lesson, Lady Tsunade – but you can’t expect me to believe this man is still alive – let alone able to fight Orochimaru and the Sound and win.” Kakashi said softly, worry lacing his tone – _is it possible Tsunade’s old age and childhood memories are affecting her judgment?_ Kakashi regretted the thought – though it had to be considered.

“He is, Kakashi – for whatever reason he may have had not to aid in the Kyuubi’s attack, he is alive – and coming to Konoha – for I have summoned him here myself.” Tsunade allowed, and Kakashi’s eye narrowed.

“How? Has Jiraiya had contact with him?” Kakashi asked, for now allowing Tsunade’s claim to be the truth.

“No. As I said – I summoned him, awoke, you might say…” Tsunade trailed off, considering carefully what she was going to imply.

“Kakashi – it is very important for you to understand – this man I’ve summoned has the body of someone close to the age of twenty. He is not. In more then a hundred years – he has aged not at all.” Tsunade confessed, and Kakashi tensed – knowing of only one way one might live indefinitely – Orochimaru’s method – that of consuming souls. Tsunade must have known he would jump to this conclusion – and question her, for she allowed him to speak.

“Are you sure this is wise? He’d to have consumed souls to live so long – are we merely trading one snake for another poison?” Kakashi asked of her, his fists clenched with surpassed emotion.

“Long ago – before you were born, when he chased Orochimaru from Konoha - I asked of him how it was that the First and Second, for all their power, aged – yet he, assuredly as powerful in his own right – did not. I accused him of leaching off their souls,” Tsunade’s lips quirked when Kakashi’s brow raised – eager despite himself to hear her answer, “he told me he was not a thief – and if I wanted to know that answer to ask when I wouldn’t get nightmares for fear of the answer.” Tsunade finished, and Kakashi pressed his lips together, wondering at the answer.

“So… when my brother and my love died – I asked him one last time. He gave me an answer that sent me in search of something I still seek – not to be immortal – but to kill one. He simply can’t die – not of injury, and certainly not of old age. Can you imagine that? Watching friends – lovers, even the whole world change around you and not daring to cling to a bit of it – for it would hurt to watch it all go to dust?” Tsunade sighed softly, and Kakashi’s eyes looked past her – to Konoha, wondering if he could stand to see it fall, simply because of age.

“So, you search for a way to kill him…for mercy?” Kakashi asked, and Tsunade smiled somewhat bitterly.

“I doubt I can find a way– for all my ability as a healer,” Tsunade allowed, pressing her fingers together in thought, “perhaps that is why he comes to Konoha for my summons – in hope of death?” Tsunade mused softly, her eyes on Kakashi – if there was one thing Tsunade trusted – it was that Kakashi would not abandon Harry simply for knowing he would live through something terrifying. Tsunade hoped – for all her wisdom, that sending Kakashi was the right choice – and Harry might find something to live for in aiding him.

“Lady Tsunade, if I may ask a private question,” Kakashi began, and slowly, Tsunade nodded, knowing for all that Kakashi was now burdened with – she owed him at least that, “why me? Why not Yamato?” Tsunade looked away as she considered the question.

Yamato had been an orphan – found after Orochimaru had fled Konoha – he had had the First’s abilities though his DNA injected into Yamato. He had been one of many to undergo the cruel experiment – but of all the children, only Yamato had survived. He was very loyal to Konoha, and as an ANBU was one of her most trusted shinobi. However – Tsunade did not want to see her granduncles expression if he caught sight of Yamato – he looked too much like the First.

“Because, of all the shinobi and _kunoichi_ , you least resemble anyone from his past.” Tsunade allowed, and Kakashi’s frown could be seen outlined behind his mask.

“Who is he?” Kakashi asked, though he thought he already knew – of all the men Tsunade could have summoned, only one came to his mind the– fit her descriptions…. a myth of Konoha’s beginnings, he had thought.

“His name is Potter Harry. Though, perhaps you might remember him by his titles as the “Shadow Walker”, or the “Lone Shinobi of the Land of Fire”.” Tsunade intoned, echoing his thoughts.

 _A myth_ , Kakashi thought somewhat sarcastically to himself, _which is apparently very real – and coming to meet me._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the dark of night, under the stars and moon, Harry staggered upon the shore, having lived underwater for a good while made getting used to gravity an adventure. He shook off his sudden feeling of heaviness, and glancing around the coast, only to see a nearby village – thinking of the small treasure in his threadbare pack, he chuckled softly. He looked like a rogue, but he’d look normal enough before dawn.

He had learned while on the road with Hashirama and Tobirama that shop owners most often lived on the second floor of their shop – so, if he knocked well enough they’d waken. Their mood would sweeten with a glance at his gold and gems, and earn their respect when he knew well the worth of them.

Bargaining – over the unquestionable value of coins, hadn’t changed all that much, things were always more valuable to a person then coins – and a bargain took that into account. Even, in this case, the treasure of the sea meant little to Harry – there would always be more, while people sailed and ships wrecked upon reefs and other dangers.

The shop was a little rundown, but likely, it was because of the too-little wealth of the village that hindered the shop owner from selling his too fine merchandise. The man was dressed before dawn, hopeful of making a sale, and Harry knocked on the old door, and was promptly answered – the man, dressed sharply, looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow – Harry opened his fingers – the gems daggling out of it.

“Oh!” The man exclaimed upon setting eyes on them, and Harry chuckled softly, eyes going over the shops continents.

“I’ll need things for fighting, and the road – a new pack, and whatever else that catches my eyes.” Harry murmured his voice thick and gravely after all this time of not using it – despite his apparent youth. It made the man stand straighter, paying attention to his words.

“Right this way, sir, is there a cloth you prefer? Or colors?” Harry only shook his head, and the man was off – obviously trying to get rid of as much of his expensive things as possible. Harry found he was rather amused, but didn’t mind – he would only take as much as he could put in his new pack – and what he took he knew would be useful.

“I think dark colors suit you best, sir, do you not think so?” It was obvious the man did not need an answer, so Harry _hummed_ softly, his eyes roaming the shop. It might have looked to others to have stood here forever – but when Harry had first stood on land beside Hashirama and Tobirama it was just being built.

Harry glanced at some of the writing; it was lines and odd markings made no sense to him. He remembered that long ago he had taken a gamble in the Task of the Triwizard Tournament and had solved the riddle of a sphinx; little had he known at the time that doing so would enable him to speak and be understood in any language, yet not able to read the written word – it was a more complex ‘gift’, but that had been the short version Hermione had insisted he know. The shop owner – as any good merchant would, noticed his gaze.

“Do you like to read, sir?” The man asked carefully, Harry sighed, and shook his head.

“I haven’t in a long time.” _Far…far too long_...Harry admitted a small smile on his lips. Hermione would have lectured him for hours for not learning while founding the village, but there had been too much to do and too little time – and when his brothers died – he hadn’t wanted to touch anything of _their_ world.

“Well, I think I got your sizes right, if you would go try them on?” The merchant told him – nodding to the clothes, Harry nodded, taking his threadbare things and his gems with him. There was only so much magic could do to fix things – and Harry had never been keen to the delicate work of weaving thread and magic. In the end, Harry was glad to see the things picked out were indeed suitable – he could move in them, and they would not slow him down.

“Are they appropriate?” The other man asked somewhat nervously, and Harry merely nodded, the merchant smiled, seemingly satisfied in the answer. It did not take long for Harry to exchange his gems and for the clothing, walking out with the new things on his back and in his new pack.

As he walked, placing one foot in front of another indeed of swimming, all the while he remembered what he was going back to – and the memories he knew seeing Konoha would invoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Questions; My Answers…
> 
> (If there were other questions – you'll have to wait and see…)
> 
> How old is Harry?
> 
> Between a few thousand and a few hundred – it all depends on how fast you think the world could change from natural disaster…mind you, most of that was spent away from people. You will find he is bitter toward people who have close relationships with one another – excepting, of course, his grandniece. This is because he can't have such relationships, being as they will die – and he won't. By the way – this is a wizard who is stronger then ninjas – oh yeah, I'm going there.
> 
> Does anyone know he's pretty much immortal?
> 
> This question should be answered by this chapter….so far Tsunade, Kakashi – Orochimaru, Jiraiya – Kyuubi – which means Gaara and Naruto will soon know – the rest probably just think it's a jutsu – alike to the one Tsunade created.
> 
> How can Harry understand them – aren't they speaking Japanese? – isn't he speaking English?
> 
> Also answered in this chapter…be warned – answering a sphinx's riddle allows you to speak any language – but not read the writings of it.
> 
> If you like read this explanation – but it contains spoilers from the 7th book…
> 
> What are the "Elder Wand", "The Invisibility Cloak", and "The Stone of Resurrection"? And where are they at this point in time.
> 
> All three of the above mentioned items are the creation of JKR, all of which can be read about in the 7th book – which I have finished. I'll go with the short version – Death gave three brothers these items, three 'gifts', though they cause nothing but chaos and destruction, now on to what they are and where.
> 
> "Elder Wand" –Elder Wand can not be beat in a duel, unless its "master" is defeated – Draco unknowingly was once the master of the Elder Wand, having stunned Dumbledore before Snape killed him – later in the seventh book, Harry fought him, and gained "mastery" of it. Between "then" and "now" he displaced it.
> 
> "The Invisibility Cloak" – Passed down from the Potter line by one of the three brothers. It shields it's user from Death's eyes – or anyone's eyes, although other senses such as smell and sound could possibly give you away. Harry also displaced it.
> 
> "The Stone of Resurrection" – This is a piece of work, truly Death had an ironic sense of humor, it allows the user to see their dead loved ones and communicate with them. However, you can not touch them – nor they you. It was long ago set in a ring and engraved with the 'symbol' for the three items – a triangle, a circle, and a line. Harry searched for it until he met the Hokages – then he stops, if only to see the end of his brother's children. Harry was hoping at the time, that if he tried to kill himself while using it, the Elder Wand wouldn't be able to stop him. It was lost in the Forbidden Forest and was not searched for, until the Forbidden Forest became an underwater reef. It is said that all three together will make the possessor "Master of Death"…which could mean a number of things. Still lost.


	3. Memories of the Dead

_As he Harry walked, placing one foot in front of another instead of swimming, all the while he remembered what he was going back to – and the memories he knew seeing Konoha would invoke._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry closed his eyes, allowing the night to welcome him in its chilling embrace. With the night came memories – as he had both feared, and secretly hoped – they were of his brothers – after Harry had rescued them, they had swam to shore in the morning.

They had been surprised, for a few moments that so much time had passed on the surface. It was one of the great secrets of the earth – that in water, time passed more swiftly then above.

“I can’t believe it – a whole day lost!” Hashirama bemoaned, and Harry glanced at him, somewhat amused at his dismay. He had nearly lost his life to a storm – yet he had recovered remarkably quick, as had Tobirama. Harry was curious at how – but thought it better to wait and see.

His only true belonging – the Invisibility Cloak, was griped firmly under his arm, the silvery almost see-though cloth had caused the brothers to become curious – but they had yet to question it. It was only a matter of time – Harry knew that well.

Just as they would question him about where he had gone off to after they had fallen asleep. Harry knew they had noticed him missing – yet, even now, they reframed from asking.

Harry was grateful – he sighed softly, not noticing their looks between each other, then to him. It was tiring – carrying on a conversation after so long alone. Harry hadn’t thought past saving them – hadn’t thought that they would want him with them, but they did.

Their enthusiasm to have him – their ‘savior’ (if only they knew – no, perhaps it was best they did not) with them had swept him up, like a fish, helpless in the tide, Harry had been washed ashore.

Before he had been – he had paid a visit to a Tomb. Harry was a Wizard, and though he had long ago mastered wandless magic – it still felt _right_ to have a wand respond to his touch.

He had hesitated as he lifted the lid of the tomb – but there had been no need, Dumbledore’s remains had long ago turned to dust – and then to sand. Only the Elder Wand had remained – as perfect as he remembered it to be. Harry hadn’t intended to take it with him – but he had.

He had given into temptation – taking the Elder Wand with him like a crutch, something of his old life to hold onto in the new one he had been swept up into. Like any crutch Harry had had in the past, he had reasoned it away as a necessity – and in a way he was right. Harry _might_ need it in the formation of the Village his brothers planned.

He _might_ even need it to drive away the dreaded “rogue ninjas” his brothers spoke of.

He _might_ – but, somehow, Harry doubted it.

Harry did not think of the Elder Wand as _his_ – it belonged to the one who won it – Harry told himself that he had no connection to it, not as he did with his cloak, which was his by birthright.

But, feeling the Elder Wand beneath his fingers – even for a few moments, had brought back memories, mostly bad. Now, to feel the heaviness – the weight of its presence, against his chest – even as it was wrapped in the cloak, was a burden.

“Not lost, we’ve got the necklace – and we’ve gained a brother, Hashirama.” Tobirama murmured, taking in Harry’s haggard expression. Hashirama pressed his lips together – holding his comment that no true ‘brother’ would hold such secrets as Harry had back from them. Both brothers knew he had a past – an ancient one – the earth and sea they had such close ties to screamed their warnings of Harry at them. Harry – despite his youthful appearance – was ancient. Harry’s beginnings were nearly forgotten by both sea and earth – though both elements had long memories.

For Harry’s sake – they had stopped at the newly built inn opened on the beach.

“True enough, Tobirama– though I do wonder what a Wizard is…” Hashirama murmured, his dark hair hiding his eyes from sight. Harry sighed, knowing he had to answer – but not knowing, exactly, how to.

“A Wizard…” Harry began, thinking of his friends and family – how that had been close to him for so long had been Wizards and Witches, for – compared to muggles- they had been long lived.

“Everyone and everything has magic in it, for it helped to create… _everything_. The difference between you and I, is that I can use it – make it do something I want it to – daily. Anytime I wanted to – you…can’t.” Harry glanced at them then, he had been staring at his folded hands – they looked like they were trying to understand – not just dismissing his words and hearing only what they wanted to hear from them.

“I don’t know why – before my people likely went extinct, they thought it had to do with genetics. Whatever the reason – it takes something dire for you to use magic – when it happens; people write it off as something normal.” Harry’s tone was amused, but, as if to offer proof, he pulled the Elder Wand from the folds of the Invisibility Cloak, offering it forward as his only proof – his own wand, eleven inches, made of holly, containing a phoenix feather - having long ago rotted away.

“This is a wand – a tool for a Wizard – although some foolishly thought it to be the key to their magic. True magic comes from within.” Harry murmured softly, caressing the oddly soft wood for such an immortal object. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tobirama, the younger of the two brothers, reached to touch it – Harry found himself surprised that he allowed it.

Harry felt the magic within it “still”, as if measuring Tobirama’s strengths and weaknesses – and finding him wanting; Harry curled his lip, glaring down at the Elder Wand – somewhat offended, if only for Tobirama’s sake, that the magic found Tobirama “unworthy” of it.

“That sounds a lot like what we ninja’s can do. We call it chakra, the body’s energy - it’s the energy within us – like a circulatory system. Combining it with our will – our spirit - we can make certain hand signs, and while focusing our chakra, make something happen,” seeing that he had Harry’s attention Hashirama continued, somewhat smugly in the tone of a teacher “we call it jutsu. There are three basic types – genjutsu – illusion techniques, ninjutsu – vaguely meaning most ninjas can perform those – taking in time training and practice – relative ease; these abilities also include sealing jutsus, and cursed seal jutsus, and finally taijutsu – using charka and spirit energy to increase your physical body’s stamina and strengths. There also inherited abilities – kekkei genkai, blood-line abilities called such because these abilities are ones which you are born with – no one really knows if they can be learned or taught.” Hashirama’s long winded explanation halted at glimpsing his brothers amused face, and Harry’s rather baffled expression.

“Perhaps, it would be better if Tobirama just showed you what I’m talking about.” Hashirama muttered somewhat upset with his younger sibling letting him lecture without letting him know Harry wasn’t following.

And demonstrate them Tobirama did – and Harry had to admit – he was impressed by the way these people – and magic itself – had transformed itself. It didn’t take long for the brothers, and Harry, to find Harry could not do jutsus – his magic, which chakra "mimicked" as something like a circulatory system that kept him alive, did not allow him to have "chakra".

Magic itself, however, was impressive to them; when the village was established and built; Harry was welcomed with open arms when the villagers learned he had – what they perceived to be – a very rare kekkei genkai.

For the most part, Harry had allowed them to fool themselves into believing this – but, one day, someone – who had rivaled with the Senju brothers to become Hokage - wasn’t fooled.

Madara Uchiha.

Harry took a great shuddering breath – it all seemed to come back Madara. The reason Harry had stayed in Konoha – the reason he had left the village – the reason he had not returned when he had been summoned by an Uchiha.

Harry shook his head, as a dog might shake to rid itself of clinging water – only, for Harry the “clinging water” were memories he had thought buried. Calmed somewhat by the absence of them, Harry continued his long walk to Konoha.

He knew, then, that he would reach the Village Hidden in the Leaves by sunrise.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Within the walls of Konoha – a boy who had been sleeping snapped awake.

Naruto’s – gasping at a sudden rush of emotions drove him to sit up, staring into the dark. His pulse was pounding aloud in his ears, he was afraid, though he didn’t know why. It didn’t make sense – _he_ shouldn’t be afraid.

 ** _You are not, Kit, I am_**. The rumbling roar of Kyuubi voice filled Naruto’s mind.

Kyuubi’s answer only confused Naruto – what did the powerful Nine Tailed Spirit Fox – who most regarded as a demon have to fear? Kyuubi had told Naruto many a time that he had powers Naruto couldn’t comprehend. What could frighten something like _him_ – who was not even a physical being unless he chose to be?

Kyuubi seemed to laugh at him; it was grating and hysterical – Naruto shuddered.

 ** _Use your senses boy_**. Kyuubi growled at him, knowing his host thought him crazy, and disliking the comparison. He liked humans to fear him – be in awe of him, not to think he was mad.

Timidly, not really wanting to do what the fox wanted – but not seeking to anger him, Naruto obeyed – seeking out with his chakra to “feel” those near by. Kyuubi had told him that with time and practice Naruto would be able to know if those he felt were old or young – what their age was – their potential – and most importantly to the Kyuubi – if they were a threat.

What Naruto felt approaching – it was most assuredly a threat. Naruto – even with his limited ability, sensed this being – it was huge, not in physical mass – but in spirit, it was older – or near as old, as the Kyuubi itself.

 _What is that_? Naruto asked the fox, his mental voice demanding and hysterical all at once.

 ** _That, Kit, is the reason Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, stands. His very presence here made us flee – I was foolish enough to approach after he left, after me… Every demon fears him – for a demon, he is death. You, boy, are going to meet the Shadow Walker. Best hope he likes you – for if he doesn’t, he will not hesitate to kill you to kill me_**. Kyuubi hissed at him, soft noises alike to short growls filled Naruto’s mind and he realized, cold dread settling in his throat, that Kyuubi was _giggling_.

Sunrise lighted the sky above Konoha – but the cities Hokage was just outside its walls at the Valley of the End.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“How do you know he will come here of all places?” Kakashi asked Tsunade, he was somewhat sarcastic – for he knew - if Harry indeed had been around in the time of the First and Second Hokage he wouldn’t carry the best of memories of this place. It was, after all – where the First Hokage had fought Uchiha Madara.

Tsunade opened her mouth to answer – likely it would be something scathing, but someone else had beat her to replying.

“Because she knows me all too well,” spoke a man Kakashi could only assume was Potter Harry – he was slender and despite his fine clothes – looked the part of a rouge, those eerie green eyes gave Kakashi only a passing glance, but it was enough to unsettle Kakashi – for he had not heard the man approach, Harry’s gaze settled onto Tsunade “my dear grand niece – did you know you have let the host of the nine-tails live among the people of Konoha?”

Tsunade gave him a small welcomingly real smile in response.

“I’ve missed you too, and yes – I’m well aware. His name is Naruto - you are to be nice to him.” Tsunade told him, playing the part of a stern leader.

“As you wish, Lady Hokage.” Harry murmured, for the entire world seeming an obedient servant – then Harry chuckled softly, and Tsunade’s facade broke.

Kakashi watched in amusement as his Hokage hugged Harry tightly – embracing him like a long lost child – or relative. Harry looked briefly uncomfortable – his eyes met Kakashi’s and Kakashi felt the part of a third wheel, for he knew he was the reason Harry had not let down his guard.

Tsunade – though it was impossible for her not to notice – gave no indication of being disappointed that Harry seemed not to be able to relax with another, unknown, ninja around.

“Now, tell me – why have you summoned me?” Harry’s soft voice seemed to fill the morning air, for with it everything was suddenly serious again. Tsunade sighed – tired and reluctant all at once.

“Come with us into Konoha – and I will tell you.” Tsunade promised, Harry’s lips twitched in an almost smile.

“I always knew my curiosity would be my downfall.” Harry murmured – his tone amused despite his solemn words. Tsunade gave him a sharp, searching look, and Harry met her eyes boldly.

Tsunade, apparently satisfied with whatever she had seen, lead them away, to the gates of Konoha. Kakashi stood silently, watching as Harry gave one last look to the two statues, undecided – and then turned away, seemingly resolute in breaking his ties to the past.


	4. The Ties That Bind Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly – the idea of Uchiha Madara’s ancestry comes from Yasha’s theory in “The Dark History of Uchiha: The Bloodline of Tengu in the Naruto Forums. It can be viewed here – h t t p / forums . narutofan . com / showthread . php ? t 106576 or you can google it. It’s a fan based fiction – a theory, not actual fact…as far as I know.  
> Well – some of you asked about Kyuubi’s fear of the “Shadow Walker” – what, after all – could frighten a demon? Others have asked about the Madara/Harry “relationship”. I decided to combine the “answer” into one or two chapters told from the perspective of the past. This will only be a (hopefully –keeps fingers crossed-) brief tale of the past I’ve set up. To make up for long lapses between chapters I’ll post both tales of the past up at least only a day or two apart.

_Kakashi stood silently, watching as Harry gave one last look to the two statues, undecided – and then turned away, seemingly resolute in breaking his ties to the past._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It had been many years – Harry did not expect to be remembered by his appearance. Besides – most of those who would remember him were old themselves, likely doubtful of actually seeing _the_ “Senju Harry” as young as he once was. Likely – he would be thought the child or grandchild of himself.

Luckily – there were no such awkward encounters. Due – mostly, because Harry kept his head down and his eyes adverted. Both Kakashi and Tsunade were most amused by this habit, but Harry cared little for their opinion – the last thing he need was for some little girl to recognize the Shadow Walker and cause a fuss.

For – as he had known Tsunade’s grandfather and granduncle, so he knew her flare for dramatics. She would insist the first person to notice his likeness would know he wasn’t just the _child_ of the Shadow Walker – but _the_ Shadow Walker. Harry hadn’t liked public attention as the Boy Who Lived – and even centauries later – he still didn’t like it.

Before, however, Harry could retreat into Hokage Tower – it looked as if he would have to get through a blond boy who looked utterly bound and determined not to let them pass unmolested. Around him were other children – each close to his own age.

They had one thing in common – the smelt of fear – and the one thing they did not have in common was that one of them held a demon Harry was very… _familiar_ with.

“What are you kids doing here?” Kakashi asked, amused to see Naruto – and gathered around him were Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba (with Akamaru), and Hinata – despite himself, Kakashi actually managed to look interested in the answer. Harry had slowed to stand behind Tsunade – but Kakashi did nothing to take attention away from the clear stranger.

“Ah…sorry Kakashi – Naruto is _sure_ you and Lady Hokage are in danger…he convinced us to come here, we’re not in trouble – are we?” Shikamaru told him somewhat nervously, glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eye – a clear warning that if Naruto’s fussing was for nothing he was going to be in for it.

“Of course not Shikamaru. In a matter of fact – you’re just in time to meet an old relative of mine. Everyone – this is…” Tsunade had trailed off – for familiar, if disapproving, green eyes were glaring up at her. For a moment, Tsunade was reminded of when, as a teenager, she had snuck out of her room – only to have the same man standing beside her scolding her and sending her back to her bed.

“I can introduce myself, Tsunade. For all that I may look it – I am not a teenager.” Tsunade’s lips quirked, taking the rebuke at face value. Harry turned to the children, for the first time they saw him clearly – for all appearances a very finely dressed teenager with ancient – haunted - eyes.

“I am Harry Potter. My grandniece – nor Konoha - is in any danger from me.” Harry murmured – carefully not looking at his surroundings. He did not want to stroll down memory lane while speaking to children who would suppose he’d never been here before.

“… _grandniece_ …?” It was choked – and it could have come from any of the eight teens, most of them were wide eyed – or their mouths were gaping open.

“You see before you, Tsunade, the reason I do not go out.” Harry teased, a part of him he had thought forgotten taking delight in their shock. A small smile played on Harry’s lips as he remembered the last time he had felt as…free…to express himself as right then.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“I _know_ you have a _secret_...” Madara had purred ‘innocently’ – the sound echoing as it came from within his throat, the words themselves were accompanied by a smug smirk. It had been difficult to get his prey – his teacher –away from the Hokage and his younger brother. But - having trapped Harry against the tree, he felt victorious with his success.

“Enough. Get off, Madara.” Harry demanded, Madara was younger, being twenty – but Harry – and who _really_ knew how old he was? - was still smaller then him. Other men in the village – who were not ninja – mocked the “smallest ninja” behind his back, for only a handful of women were shorter then him. But what his teacher lacked in height, Madara knew he more then made up for in sheer personality.

The narrowed green eyes that gleamed up at him through a fistful of black fringe, dared him to disobey just a little longer – just to see what would happen. Harry’s headband glittered up through those black tresses, was – like the Hokage’s – wrapped around his forehead. Rumor had it there was a disfiguring scar underneath the cloth and metal – Madara could say in all honesty – he didn’t give a damn what was under the headband. He had other questions…

“ _Ah-ah_. You tell me the truth first.” Madara teased pressing against the smaller man, enjoying the edgy feeling of being in control of someone he still considered a authority; Harry stilled then – more then a tenseness or looseness of muscle – it was the utter stillness of death, as if Harry was so very old he could go _still_ like that, then shake it off and ‘live’ again.

“Fine – _one_ question – and _one_ answer, do we have deal – **_Uchiha_**?” Harry asked of him - those somber green eyes glaring up at him, if fire could be green – Madara knew it would be the color of Harry’s eyes. As it was, Madara had become nervous – he was an Uchiha –the first one – but before, Harry had always called him Hyuuga. Harry was one of the few that Madara allowed to. It made Madara nervous – this sudden willingness of Harry’s to answer his question…as if…he was _finally_ deemed ready to know something no one else save the Hokage and his brother knew. Madara was not foolish enough to think he had bested Harry - he _knew_ Harry could have gotten away.

He also knew – as few did - that the slighter man could kill any man in sight with a gesture - disturbed to have “beaten” the will of one of the deadliest men in the village so easily, Madara moved away.

“Yes, sir.” Madara murmured, backing away and looking aside as his teacher moved away from where Madara had had him pinned; he was unaware that Harry watched him, his lips twitching slightly in his amusement. Madara had been so sure of himself when Harry was glaring – now he was as wary as a cat would be if a mouse had suddenly turned into a dog.

“What is your question?” Harry asked allowing Madara to compose himself, even going so far as to pretend to look over the training grounds – the land had been desert before the First Hokage had used his power and created ‘paradise’. It was very impressive – but as Hashirama had warned – it attracted minor demons in the hundreds. The more powerful demons waited – bidding their time for when the village was weakest.

“Why don’t you have chakra?” Harry sighed – it _would_ be the one question the villagers were forbidden to know the answer to – or even _know of_. It was one of the terms the Hyuuga family – who could _see_ that there wasn’t a developed chakra circulatory system within Harry – was forbidden, on the terms of their stay in Konoha, from voicing. In return – they stayed – and were protected from within the village, the Hokage having vowed never to allow experiments on them.

So why did Madara – who, as far as Harry or anyone else knew - had been born of the Hyuuga Clan – want that answer? Harry bit his tongue for now – he had promised an answer – so Madara would get one.

While Harry mused on this he did not notice Madara stealing glimpses at him. Harry had always played being unattainable to the villagers – for the ninja, he was merely, as great ninjas should be - someone who was always around and watching – for all that he was third-in-command. In jest (for he rarely spoke) he’d been called the “voice” of the Hokage – for, despite the teasing – they knew with a surety that came from the simple fact that “ _it is_ ” that was accepted and not questioned that Harry would never betray their leaders.

No one really knew about his teacher’s past – there weren’t even any mysteriously disappearing Jounin around the time before Konoha was founded. He had seemed to have just _appeared_ or been summoned by the Hokage beforehand and never released. That was a willful idea though – Harry could do things no summon had the power to do – for Madara had seen with his own eyes Harry say no to Hashirama.

When Konoha had just been created, Madara’s mother had told him that everyone was having sex – like it was a contest to create the first generation of Konoha’s people. Madara had been among the first born – his mother had done something the Hyuuga Clan normally would have frowned upon – she had had sex with a passing stranger. Madara’s strange abilities had kept them from killing him, their curiosity to see what sort of monster he would become – even if his presence was generally disapproved of.

Madara’s mother had died after he had become a ninja at six – she had been proud of him, but with her death the Hyuuga Clan had thrown him out. They would have run him out of Konoha if not for Harry’s interference. Harry had done what none of the others would have dared to do – he had taken Madara under his wing – had taught him, and offered his home – _the Hokage’s own home_ – to him.

Madara had accepted – he would have been a fool not to. Now, here he stood – thirteen years later, and Harry _had not aged_. There was grey growing in the First Hokage’s otherwise black hair – Tobirama’s silver hair even looked a mute grey. So Madara knew it was not his imagination.

Then there were the abilities Madara had – he could go into a persons mind and peal it like an onion. He could find out fears – dreams – lies – truths - pleasures, and use them against his opponent trapping them in a world of his own making. Harry had taught him that though he _could_ do those things – they were only to be used when protecting him self or others.

Those were Harry’s rules – and Madara knew from a early age that not only would his teacher and best friend never look at him the same again… but the Hokage’s brother, Tobirama- when he had found out he had been making the villagers go insane for supposedly speaking ill of the Hokage, had told him quite furiously that he would be thrown out of the village and hunter-nins would be sent after him. Madara had believed him.

Harry hadn’t spoken to him for half a year, not until Madara had put the “broken” villagers back together and apologized so many times it made his head spin. Harry still hadn’t spoken to him until half a year later – and that had been by accident.

When he was seventeen – he gained other powers, again - quite by accident. In Harry’s absence – Madara had befriended the Hokage in hope of getting on Harry’s better graces. He was even on a first name bases with both of Harry’s brothers – something not even most of the founders of Konoha could claim - Madara might have been young, but he _was_ a genius. It was a simple fact – Madara at the age of six, had been more intelligent then some people three times his own age. At seventeen he could – he thought – hold his ground with the Hokage.

Madara had thought that Harry was merely displeased with him – it was true he rarely saw Harry – but he hadn’t thought Harry was doing anything outside Konoha. Then – one day, after Madara was coming back from one of the rare missions from outside Konoha – he had seen Harry in danger.

It had been a minor demon – one that could change its shape into what you feared most. Madara didn’t know why his teacher feared a ‘stick’ and a marble the color of the desert – but Harry had been screaming, as if something was shredding his very soul. For the first time in Madara’s life he realized, Harry wasn’t infallible – wasn’t as immortal as he appeared.

Madara had been _afraid_ – he’d lashed out with his mental powers – trying to get Harry to see something – _anything_ – else of Madara’s own making – but he couldn’t, Harry’s mind had been “closed” – like marble. Something within Madara had lashed out with him – a black fire, lashing out vengefully at the demon.

The demon hadn’t survived first contact – and Harry very near hadn’t either. Madara had rushed him back to Konoha – where Hokage’s wife had worked on Harry with only her chakra (for to touch Harry when the black fire was burning meant death for a demon – for a human it was just as likely) for seven days, they had been sure that he would die.

The black fire _had_ gone out though – and Harry had recovered, thrived, some would say. Once Harry had learned that it was Madara who had both saved and endangered his life – he had told him that Madara’s new training would begin the next day.

But – at seventeen, also, the villagers had known of Madara’s black fire (he had been screaming in the middle of the night when Harry had been caught in the black fire) – they had wondered at its ability being passed down by bloodline. The same had been whispered of his eyes and mental powers.

The Hyuuga Clan had tried to lure him back to its bosom – now that Madara had been deemed valuable - but Madara had had other plans. He created his own Clan – Uchiha, and most of the unmarried women (and some even married) who had wanted to be in the ninja class of Konoha had flocked to join it; some Clans even agreeing to “give” their willing daughters to the cause of the foundation of the Uchiha Clan.

There had been some ten women in the first year alone – giving Madara five children at eighteen – with five more on the way. Harry and the Hokage had advised Madara not to have any more wives then ten – else the Uchiha Clan would get so large their would be inbreeding within a short amount of time.

There had also been the issue of what his children – and the generations after - would do when they grew up –incase none of them inherited any, or some of his gifts, or simply did not want to be a ninja – the Hokage, Hashirama, had suggested a type of law force for the citizens – unlimited, save that they respected the matters directly under the Hokage and ANBU.

Madara, seeing it as a worthy cause, had agreed – building and preparing the first “Konoha Military Police Force” - it would take at least fifteen years, what with the other plans and projects taking priority. Even so, he knew his children could take it over when they were ready.

Now though – three years later, now at twenty Madara had been training the black fire for three years Madara had control over it for the most part – save when his emotions got in the way.

“I don’t have chakra because I do not use it.” Harry finally answered, and Madara blinked – recalling his question through the haze of memories he shook his head at the impossibility that Harry did not have chakra – chakra, in one form or another, was in every living thing.

“How can that be? I’ve seen you perform jutsu…” Harry was shaking his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. Madara wondered then – why was Harry telling him this _now_?

“What you’ve seen, Madara – is _magic_.” Harry told him, completely sincere. Madara know better then to scoff – there were tales of wizards and witches, able to perform tasks not even the best ninja could perform – all because of their magic. They had lived for hundreds of years…but such people had died out – or had thought to have.

“Explain…” Madara asked – thinking, that perhaps his teacher had found the secret for such abilities. Harry only shrugged looking somewhat bemused…and yet, he seemed to be pained.

“I was born with the ability to use magic – it’s like a kekkei genkai, passed down through the generations.” Harry answered sighing as he leaned against the tree, watching Madara’s expression as he considered Harry’s words.

It made sense – Madara supposed, considering what Harry feared, a stick – wizards and witches had used something of the like –only they called it a wand. But why had Harry also feared a marble the color of dried earth? But – if Harry were a wizard – how _old_ was he?

“How old are you?” Madara asked plainly – for Harry seemed to be in the mood to answer such personal questions. Harry laughed, it was a lovely picture – if a tragic sound when it came for his teacher and friend – Harry’s head was tilted back, his black as midnight hair fluttering in the wind – and the pale column of his throat exposed, stirring desire within Madara.

Madara swallowed, glancing aside, a light blush settled on his cheeks – such a desire for Harry was wrong. Not because it was forbidden – but Madara had the Uchiha Clan, and he could not be _distracted_ by his…teacher. Madara’s fists clenched, his nails biting into the palms of his hands as he struggled for control. Harry could not – _would_ not know of his...desire.

“Would you believe me, Madara – if I told you I do not – in all truth – know how old I am?” Harry finally of him asked, though the words were teasing – the tone was not. Madara glanced up at Harry, who seemed to have relaxed a little with answering his questions; as if he was glad to finally get some of his secrets off his chest.

“Yes.” Madara answered him seriously, Harry had smiled – it was a pleasant and relieved smile – something Madara hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Does that answer your questions?” Harry asked him, his hand on his waist and the smile still tugging at his lips. Madara nodded and began to speak – but found himself interrupted by the sudden appearance of one of the three younglings the Hokage and Tobirama were teaching – Sarutobi.


	5. Not All Demons Are From Within

“Harry! Madara – the Hokage needs to speak to you. He says it’s important.” The boy was quick to tell them. Harry nodded – gesturing for Madara to leave with him. For some reason – only Harry could keep up with Madara when he made an effort to travel quickly – at Harry’s signal he knew Harry thought it necessary to get there as quickly as possible.

Madara loved the speed at which he could travel – everything rushing past in a blur – unable to be seen save for as a blur at the wind he had stirred up. Within moments they were within the Hokage Residence – the mansion had been the first permanent building built in Konoha – and it was notably the largest.

“Oh, good – Monkey got the message to you.” Tobirama spoke, having appeared beside Harry, his spiky silver and grey hair falling to the side as he looked at Madara then to Harry. A clear question in his eyes – Harry ignored it, instead focusing on why he had been summoned so urgently.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked his green eyes meeting Tobirama’s own – the future Hokage sighed.

“We’ve gotten some disturbing reports – a gang of lesser demons have been at the gates – taunting our ninja that the Shadow Walker is going to die. They know you, Harry, as the Shadow Walker simply because you have the nerve to hunt them at night.” Tobirama’s tone was amused though dead serious; Madara felt his heart leap in his throat – he had thought that Harry had quit protecting them from the lesser demons after the black fire had nearly killed him.

“We think one of the more powerful demons has heard our whispers that the Shadow Walker controls the black fire of two years ago.” Madara felt his breath freeze in his throat – it was _his fault_ that Harry was in danger.

“Well – this ought to be quite the interesting encounter.” Harry murmured, his voice pitched low, and his eyes shadowed as he considered the possibilities.

“This is no light matter brother – they want you dead.” The Hokage had appeared seemingly out of no where. That was another thing about Harry, Madara knew nothing about – there were no blood ties between the three – but both brothers referred to Harry in public as their brother.

“Oh – I know that Hashirama, but you ought to know I’ve been alive for so long that I’ve forgotten what it was like to fear death.” Harry answered easily – not at all intimidated by Hashirama’s fierce battle aura, even Madara – who was considered Hashirama’s friend, could not help but be somewhat unsettled.

“Well – if anything can kill you it ought to be a demon.” Tobirama said – not unkindly, Harry snorted softly – pulling the ‘stick’ Madara had seen him so fearful of only three years ago. It did not look particularly threatening – and yet, Madara was curious of it – he had never mentioned seeing what Harry feared – as Harry had only just started to speak and open up with him again.

“I doubt it…” Harry’s fingers pressed against the wood, tapping an unheard rhythm onto it.

“What are you planning to do?” Madara asked his teacher in a wary tone, Harry smirked – and Madara knew he wasn’t the only one to have a very bad feeling about what was about to be voiced.

“Meet this demon in battle – what is he?” Harry asked, his gaze meeting that of the Hokage who sighed.

“He is Tengu,” Hashirama admitted, flipping a strand of dark hair off his shoulder, “and if you engage him in battle – we are going with you.” The Hokage smirked, and all three of them knew there would be no arguing in this – Sarutobi had long ago been decided as the next Hokage if Hashirama or Tobirama died before their time.

“I’m going as well.” Madara insisted – a stubborn set to his brow.

“We wouldn’t dream of excluding you Uchiha. This demon does not only pose a threat to Harry – but if he manages to kill Harry, the other demons kept in check by the deaths of lesser demons will see this as a weakness and not hesitate to attack. We will leave Konoha to defend it.” Tobirama said – at first teasing then growing more serious. Hashirama merely snorted at his brother’s antics.

“You just don’t want to deal with the paperwork in property damages if I die.” The Hokage teased softly, his eyes pained as he looked out the mansions windows – in some ways Hashirama had given so much of himself in making Konoha that he thought of its people first - leaving his brother and Harry to bring attention to his other needs.

“True enough. But we both know who the better ninja is.” Tobirama teased, though he was smug. Madara looked between the two brothers in disbelief – they were about to go into battle and yet…yet they didn’t seem to be taking it seriously.

“Come along children. We have a demon to be rid of.” Harry interrupted the two before they could get in a further argument. The two were suddenly serious – and Madara was sure, if they had gone from teasing to so deadly serious so quickly in public – the villagers who had arrived in the later years after the founding would understand why the early founders thought the two bothers terrifying in mere presence.

It did not take long to find the demon – for it had nested daringly close to Konoha. Madara had teamed with Tobirama when the four had split up – Harry and Hashirama going off in another direction.

Then... _it_ happened. The Tengu had attacked from nowhere – teleporting right beside Tobirama and knocking him to the forest floor. It was fierce in appearance – its nose dominated its face – hawk-like, white hair snow-like fell to its shoulders – there was blood in it. Behind it, black wings were extended threateningly – cutting knife-like into the air behind it.

It smirked, seeming to take a twisted amusement in Madara’s surprise. There was something… _wrong_ with it. Then it hit him – if Madara imagined the beings face without its nose…it was like looking into a mirror.

“Hello - Madara Uchiha…” It, he, hissed -- his name coming out slurred – though Madara was sure it could speak correctly. That only meant one thing - demon was _insulting_ him.

“H-how do you know my name?” Madara asked – shaken, for more then the similar appearance startled him – for instance - _why wasn’t the tengu trying to kill him_?

From the distance – in the direction Harry and Hashirama had taken - came the worst noise Madara had ever heard – the scream of a ninja. Madara jerked – edgy, but dared not take his eyes off the demon in front of him.

The tengu laughed – it was a horrid noise and made Madara’s teeth ache.

“You do not recognize your own kin? I expected better cunning – even from a half-breed.” It hissed, sneering – its eyes glaring into Madara’s own. Madara stood stunned – his skin crawled, and he felt as if something were trying to claw its way out of his belly.

“You’re lying.” Madara choked out – making the mistake of meeting the tengus eyes.

“ ** _Am I_**?” His voice – oily and repugnant - was in Madara’s mind– forcing long ‘forgotten’ memories of his strangeness foreword…

… _He had dreamed of flying one night – and woke with wings…He had urged them away – not wanting to be even more an outcast among his Clan…He had used his abilities with the mind – by staring into a mirror – and made himself forget_ …

… _His mother’s eyes had been silver – all the Clan’s had – but his had been ruby, she had never told him why until one day he had stopped asking_ …

… _The Elders had taught them at a young age that all their eyes could do was see – truly see, and when Madara had insisted he could do more then see – he had been beaten and called a freak for weeks …but Harry had believed him – so had the Hokage_ …

“ ** _Let us see your childhood memories_** The voice purred – mockingly sweet as it ripped into his mind – displaying Madara’s memories like dried blood in the middle of a roadway – crudely out of place and “wrong”.

… _Madara barely remembered being five – watching one of the older boys becoming a ninja. The feast in his honor – the pride on the faces of his kin…And then – the reverse, when Madara had become a ninja – better then his cousin – and years younger, instead of pleased comments and praise…he had been given looks as if he were a monster – his mother had kissed him on the cheek, told him he had done well and given him his favorite food. How bitter it had been, to realize he would never do something to gain positive comments and praise over_ …

“ ** _Ah, poor little Madara …so mistreated – your own kin wanting to kill you off_**.”

… _It had been after his mother’s death – at first the older boys and younger ones had thrown stones – mud, tripped him more harshly then when his mother had been alive. Then he had been called into the elder’s tent – and had been informed that all of his things had been removed – meaning given to someone else – someone they thought more worthy – or burnt to ashes. He was to leave them with only his clothes on his back – more, they had claimed - then he had came into this world and their cursed lives with. He had run then – fled into the night – and into Harry’s arms…_

“ ** _You poor misguided fool - thought it was because your mother lay with a stranger? Idiot boy…your father was a demon like me_** …Now that you know the truth – don’t you want _revenge_?” The demon stood before him – grinning nastily, crooked and yellowed teeth showing plainly against his pale lips.

Madara came back to the present – the here and now, like an hourglass spilling the first sands after being tipped.

“ _Yes_ …” Madara hissed, his crimson eyes blazing, the three black commas swirling willfully. The tengu’s expression was darkly gleeful.

Black fire leapt out of Madara’s palm – Madara had never been so angry - so utterly filled with loathing in his life – he wanted the creature before him gone. He wanted the ugly truth gone – with a fierce shove of his palm into the demon’s belly – Madara’s black fire leapt onto the tengu burning him slowly to death.

“You will regret this Madara! Your father seeks you – he will take your body and rip your soul to shreds!” The tengu shrieked as it was engulfed, its dying screams echoing around Madara.

By the time Harry and Hashirama found him, Madara was shaking with emotion, curled against a tree – as far as he could get from the ashes and the still burning black flames. Tobirama had been carefully moved away – unconscious, but very much alive. Hashirama hovered over his brother nervously.

“What happened here?” The Hokage had asked Harry. He only shook his head, his gaze on Madara. Harry knelt down, tilting Madara’s head up to meet his gaze – Madara’s normally crimson gaze was nearly black, he looked stunned, shocked – as if he had been dealt a blow of too much information and he couldn’t quite assimilate it.

“Madara, are you alright?” Harry had asked in a soft tone he usually reserved only for very young children and war victims.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“Are you alright?” It was the same tone – but it wasn’t Harry who had asked…Kakashi had cautiously laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder, attempting to get his attention. Kakashi glanced at Tsunade, cautious – she seemed disturbed at seeing the Shadow Walker – one of the most reputably powerful ninjas – and her granduncle, look lost in memories – and they didn’t seem to be pleasant ones. Kakashi knew the feeling well – having his own share of bad memories.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath, coming back to himself in the here and now.

“That… _boy_ …is the Shadow Walker?” Kiba asked in a tone of disbelief, Akamaru – who stood as tall as the waist to some adults, growled his agreement. Shikamaru and Naruto looked just as doubtful – Choji looked on, seemingly passive, save that he was frowning at Harry. Shino hovered near Hinata, who still looked shaken that a boy who looked only a few years older then them was the Lady Hokage’s granduncle. Unlike her fellow ninja –she knew Kakashi and Tsunade would not play such a prank on them.

Sakura, despite knowing – or perhaps having known Tsunade so well - looked downright convinced it was a scam.

Ino just looked stunned.

“This _boy_ is perhaps the only hope we have of getting Sasuke back – and killing Orochimaru. So I’d be a _bit_ nicer.” Jiraiya had appeared quite unexplainably from an alley. Tsunade gave him a withering look.

Harry, deciding the villagers did not need more to gossip about, walked on – leaving the others as he went into Hokage Tower. It only took them a few moments to realize they had to either go after him – or stand around acting foolish.

Naturally – they chose to follow him.


	6. Shades of Grey

Harry kept his eyes on Tsunade, following her movements – his whole attention focused on her. Jiraiya tapped his foot impatiently – it earned him a glance from Harry that made him wince – Jiraiya glanced away, a faint blush on his cheeks. Naruto was utterly baffled – the Kyuubi was behaving… oddly, Kakashi was strung as tight as a bowstring, his eyes ( _yes_ , both of them) fixed firmly on Harry. Jiraiya was acting… _respectful_? Naruto blinked at that – Jiraiya, even with Tsunade was one to say what was on his mind – yet there he was – _waiting_.

Sakura stood near Ino – who appeared calm on the surface, but not to be overly confident, her arms folded with Choji and Shikamaru to either side of her. Kiba stood at Naruto’s back, Akamaru pressing himself between Kiba and Hinata, who had moved to the other side - while Shino hung back behind them. At a glance Harry could tell they were wary of him – he made sure he did nothing to gain their distrust – waiting until Tsunade, who looked as if she had had enough, spoke.

“Well – aren’t you going to ask me anything?” Harry’s face remained neutral - blank, even as his eyes flickered to the children, then back to Tsunade a clear question in his green gaze. Tsunade let out an annoyed grunt, settling herself into the chair.

“I’d forgotten you were so _shy_ in front of strangers…” Tsunade goaded – sure that would gain her a response, she was smirking at Harry – but he merely lifted an eyebrow, settling for silence.

“Oh, get _on_ with it already, Tsunade!” Jiraiya blurted out – Tsunade pressed her lips together, and shrugged – deciding she did not want to act too childish in front of Harry. Fingernails taping out an unheard rhythm, she began.

“You’ve known me since childhood, I…I’ve never been good at asking for help, great uncle. In this…I’m not ashamed to say, I am at a loss as to what to do. The moral of villager and ninja has never been so low – and we have no forthright allies or enemies. Everything is in shades of grey – I believe returning the Uchiha Clan to power would stabilize us; Orochimaru’s death would put us back on a firm foundation…to do this quickly I need your assistance…” Tsunade trailed off, her voice – that had been strong to begin with, had trailed to a near whisper.

“I do not begrudge your awakening me, Tsunade – I am not without empathy,” Harry’s gaze looked – if reluctantly – beyond Tsunade, the whole of Konoha laid out before him – the damage, well, it was worse then what he had seen briefly of what Kyuubi had done, “for what my brothers created – I will fight for that, if nothing else.” Tsunade sighed, an invisible weight seemed lifted off her.

“I am glad to hear that. However – unlike in the past, you will not be alone.” Harry’s head jerked up to meet her gaze, his expression startled, she smirked – amused, she had caught him so off guard - but unlike her predecessors – however kind their intentions had been for the greater good. She was determined not to take him for granted, her hand flicked to the still form of one of the two men who stood beside her.

“This is Kakashi, he has agreed to take you to where we believe Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha are tucked away at.” Tsunade bared her teeth – some would have called it a smile, but Harry knew it for a ‘final’ decision.

Kakashi for all that his Sharingan was free to take in every movement, found himself frozen in place - unable to move as Harry’s attention focused abruptly upon him; thrusting into him like a blade – for he was just as caught – mesmerized like a startled rooster with a legendary basilisk hatched from its own egg.

“He is distracted.” Harry whispered – though it echoed within Kakashi’s mind like the fluttering of a dying bird, Harry’s voice was bland, his face blank, but Kakashi knew – somehow – that Harry was displeased with him.

“He won’t be on the field.” Tsunade promised firmly, her golden gaze fixed cat-like on Harry.

“He is the likeness of his father.” Harry murmured, near too soft to hear – Kakashi tensed, unseen - his teeth clenched. Very few people remembered his father had saved his teammates in favor of getting much needed information to Konoha. His father had later killed himself – but Kakashi was still haunted by it. Harry seemed to feel the same.

“He is not his father. I am not my grandfather.” Tsunade vowed - her nails pinching her palms. Harry looked aside, reminded that the First Hokage had died by an Uchiha’s blows – and despite wanting Sasuke back for the sake of Konoha – Harry knew Tsunade would never trust an Uchiha.

“Forgive me.” Harry whispered, knowing he had gone too far. Slowly, Tsunade relaxed her curled fist, her gaze softening.

“You will go with Kakashi?” She questioned, unrelenting – the world seemed to take a breath - slowly Harry nodded in agreement. “Thank you.” Harry glanced to the children – Naruto in particular.

“Hay – _wait_ – I vowed _I_ would bring back Sasuke!” Naruto blurted out – his hands clenched into the fists that hung by his side. Sakura glanced to him, wide eyed. Jiraiya groaned, holding his head in his hand, massaging the bridge of his nose – easing away the building headache he was sure was going to peak at any moment.

“If you so _desire_ him – I will send for you before we reach the gates of Konoha.” Harry calmly told the blond – trying and failing to hide that he was amused, though his words were themselves innocent – something in his eyes hinted at a meaning beyond them. The only ones to catch it were Ino, Sakura – and Hinata who blushed- not looking to meet Naruto’s eyes, but Naruto was oblivious.

“You don’t think I can get him without your help!” Naruto accused – in his fury and self righteousness forgetting Kyuubi’s warnings. Harry’s lips twitched up in amusement, even as the group awaited his response.

“Nonetheless, you would be the one to bring him back – your vow unbroken. I will do him no unnecessary harm.” Harry assured, allowing the blond to muse on the information – awaiting Naruto’s agreement or refusal. Harry knew Naruto would not go with him – Tsunade wanted him beside her, and Jiraiya knew where not to push her. If either of them had simply refused Naruto – the boy would have found a way to follow – regardless, Harry would not see that happen.

“You swear? To both bring him,” Naruto pointed boldly at Kakashi, who Harry glanced at momentarily before being his attention back to the blond, “ _and_ Sasuke back alive but to let me be the one to drag Uchiha’s sorry ass into Konoha?” Naruto asked him, the boy’s eyes narrowed to slits at Harry, who merely nodded – the movement accepting, and oddly elegant.

“Upon my life…and…in my absence – I take it for granted that you will protect what we both hold dear?” The green of Harry’s eyes flickered to Tsunade and then to the view of Konoha beyond her, and Naruto – showing rare insight – grinned.

“You got yourself a deal, Shadow-Man!” Naruto practically yelled, then quickly stilled, having all of Kyuubi’s warnings and fears rushing back into his mind – he swallowed, but Harry’s attention way already elsewhere. Oddly – it was on the door _behind_ him. Naruto couldn’t help but jump when two of the Elders he recognized from the Council – Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane who had been teammates of the Third Hokage.

“Tsunade is it true? Have you summoned….” The word was choked off - for Koharu, who had been the one to speak, had caught sight of Harry, who stared at the two of them, expressionless. The woman tensed – caught off guard, though Homura tried to mend fences.

“Harry-sama…” Homura had quickly interrupted the awkward silence that followed. Harry snorted, somewhat amused that their tone had changed from the wary loathing they were going to address Tsunade with - to fearful submission upon setting sights on him.

The children had also noticed it – and wondered at it, this - in part, convinced those who had had any lingering doubts to Harry’s identity.

“…we did not expect you…so soon.” The elder man did not stutter – but his gaze was firmly fixed Harry, though he did chance to glare at Tsunade when he paused.

“Indeed?” Harry mocked, eyes trailing over the two former ninja.

“Yes – we, ah, were caught unprepared for your arrival – but, I’m sure we can arrange for some rooms in a fine inn, near the hot springs - at the edge of Konoha to be prepared – and –um, in the meantime I’m sure one of these fine young ninja can take you on a tour or …” Koharu babbled – Homura nodding in agreement, both trying to gain Harry’s interest –though Harry’s eyes were narrowing in his fury, it took Jiraiya practically hacking, bent over onto Tsunade’s desk (for which she gave him a worried – if scathing – look), to make the on going monologue grind to a screeching halt.

“You’re kidding – right?” Tsunade asked the two, her lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed upon them.

“Ah – no, Lady Tsunade – frankly, though we respect Harry-sama’s decision to return. We at the Council do not think it wise to allow him to leave without, ah – proper reeducation of our current situation, or – perhaps – even fully assessing his abilities. It has been a number of years, after all.” Homura, who had spoken, managed - somehow to keep his tone both measuring and condescending. Jiraiya, though – who had stopped ‘laughing’ after the first sentence, had only heard the disapproval thick on the elder mans tongue. He now stood tense – feeling all at once insulted and numb for Harry’s behalf.

“You asses…” Jiraiya growled – the sound coming thickly from his throat, though he was not looking at the two elders as his fingers pressed into Tsunade’s desk – though Tsunade was the only one to see the indents, “he came all the way here – out of the very depths of the ocean – and all you have to say for it is ‘sorry – Tsunade is wrong, we don’t need you after all’ – can’t you see? Nothing about him has changed – _nothing_. He can do this – _so let him_.” Harry had gone still after his words, but – slowly, among the furious looks being given to Koharu and Homura, he tilted his head.

“They are correct – the whole of Konoha is unsure, and if I go out there – untested, the people will fear I will not return or will not succeed. Even with Kakashi – he is only one man. If their fear breaks while I am gone – not even Tsunade could keep them from panicking and fleeing.” Harry allowed, and for a moment Koharu and Homura looked relieved – then worried that Harry had seen through the situation so easily. If he fell into the wrong hands – Konoha would loose more then a mere mythical ninja – they would lose the advantage of all the knowledge Harry held.

“Harry – you shouldn’t have to prove anything…” Jiraiya started – then, when Harry glanced to him, he looked to the side, lips pressed together like an insolent child.

“I am _not_ asking you to do this…” Tsunade hissed, having missed the silent confrontation between Jiraiya and Harry –she was clearly furious, and felt she had every right to be. Harry had been trusted by her ancestors explicitly – the very Founders of Konoha – and children were – even after Kyuubi’s attack - told bedtime tales of Harry, who would save Konoha when there was dire need.

“I would not do it unless it was necessary for Konoha.” Harry stated plainly enough; rising from the chair he had seated himself upon before Tsunade’s desk. He walked to the window, leaning his weight on the edge of it – watching the daily life of the village ebb and flow below them.

“You have one day to tell the people that I am here – and for the three days that I will remain here, anyone who wishes to challenge my right to leave – to do as Tsunade has summoned me, must come at me with the intent to kill. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Harry-sama…” Came the soft whisper of Koharu and Homura’s joined voices, Harry did not turn around when they left. Tsunade’s hand settled onto his shoulder, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye – only she saw the worry that was festered there.

“You did not have to do that…” Tsunade murmured, her tone holding some regret that he had. For she knew Harry would doubt himself if he did not do this – if for any reason she managed to find a loop hole to call it off.

“Don’t worry Lady Tsunade! He’ll be under _our_ protection unless someone challenges him directly!” There was a bloodthirsty glint in Naruto’s eye that Harry knew was rooted with Kyuubi. Tsunade made a soft – if surprised, noise, a mix of a groan – and a grunt of satisfaction.

“He will be under _whose_ protection?” Shikamaru asked Naruto, the lazy ninja’s dark eyebrow raised with his question. Choji snickered – he was all for ‘protecting’ the Shadow Walker – but he didn’t think Harry would need the protection.

“Aw, come on guys – the whole of Konoha against one guy? It just won’t be fair!” Naruto whined, trying to gain their agreement to go along with his ‘plan’ to protect Harry, though he did not notice Harry’s lips quirked in amusement born of the danger presented. The teenagers argued amongst each other – easing their unease with a meaningless argument. Though all of them knew that Naruto was right – they would ‘protect’ Harry – if for different reasons.

Unnoticed, Harry shifted his weight, gaining glances from the adults.

“He is right…it won’t be... _fair_ …” Harry purred – and though it was only heard by a still Tsunade, a frustrated Jiraiya, and Kakashi – who, though still frozen in place, shivered at the darkness that seemed to cling to Harry’s words. They were both a threat – and a promise entwined.


	7. Shadow of the Leaf Village

“Be that as it may,” Tsunade spoke into the silence that had filled the room after Harry’s declaration, “I’d rather find you in one piece at the end of the day.” Harry tilted his head to the side – it had been a long time since someone had questioned him, and he found himself – rather then be insulted – interested in what Tsunade had to say.

“There is also the matter of where you will be staying during the next three days.” Tsunade continued softly – Naruto had ceased speaking when Tsuande had spoken up and now was waving his arms about rocking on the back of his heels in an obvious attempt to gain her attention.

“No, Naruto – while I’m sure my grand uncle appreciates your enthusiasm,” when Tsunade paused to glance at him, Harry looked more amused then grateful, “I feel he would be more inclined to share a living space with Kakashi.” At Tsuande’s proclamation, Harry glanced to the silver haired man then raised an eyebrow at his grandniece, wondering what she was plotting. Kakashi looked anything but pleased, his one eye was wide and he appeared too shocked to speak.

“Aw, come on Grandma – Kakashi will probably peep at him in the shower, or something – he’d be much safer with me!” Naruto declared, his arms crossed – pouting, while his eyes were narrowed on said peeping tom.

Akamaru had whined very softly – if in worry or amusement, not even Kiba could tell - Kiba had his eyes screwed shut, his hand covering his face as he, very softly, groaned. Shikamaru was too lazy to put much effort in being embarrassed for Naruto’s or Kakashi’s sake – his only shook his head, eyes closed as if it pained him to watch the proceedings.

Choji was choking back his laughter. Shino had a faint hint of a blush as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. Hinata was outright blushing, her mouth open to a slight ‘o’, she quickly looked away from Naruto and the adults, a soft smile on her lips. Sakura and Ino looked as if they didn’t know to be hysterical with laughter – or fearful for Naruto’s sake.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked between Kakashi – Harry, and Naruto, and started to laugh, full bellied laughter that had them bent over on the desk, trying not to look at either of the three, for if they did they’d only resume laughing. As if this was a signal to Sakura and Ino, they too began to laugh – though it seemed easier to control then Tsunade and Jiraiya own laughter.

Kakashi’s one eye (he had covered up the other when Koharu and Homura had stormed in) was narrowed on Naruto – his temple twitching in his annoyance.

 ** _Oh, great move kid – annoy the Shadow Walker, that’ll get us a quick death, though I do wonder about the grave_** …Naruto, only then – seemed to grasp what he had implied. He flushed, carefully avoiding looking at Kakashi – or, for that matter - Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Naruto chanced to look at Harry, and found him looking at Kakashi – his head tilted to the side. Naruto swallowed and approached him, knowing he had to somehow make amends. Naruto’s forward steps, for all that it had been his words that had set the group laughing, went largely unnoticed. In fact, it even seemed to surprise Harry when the boy tugged on the flared silk sleeve.

“Uh – mister Shadow Walker…I was…uh, just kidding?” He hand he had tugged upon raised and for a moment, Naruto wasn’t sure if Kyuubi had been right, was he going to end up dead then and there? Apparently dumb luck had saved him, for the hand only patted his head, as if he were a small boy – in retrospect, Naruto knew he wouldn’t begrudge Harry for doing so – then, he just pulled his face in a scowl and jerked away. It was like being at the center of a storm, for all at once – the laughter stopped, and everyone was silent. Waiting for Harry to speak, or move - he did not disappoint them.

“I’m sure – likewise, I’m sure my grandniece has an _excellent_ reason she would pair me with a…peeping tom…I’m equally sure she won’t be enlightening me anytime soon…” Harry’s fingertips were pressed together beneath his chin, his eyes seemingly on all of them at once – for all that his focus was clearly on Kakashi and Tsunade. Naruto couldn’t suppress a shiver – Harry was so _calm_ about it all, even if Naruto knew he would be furious in Harry’s place – it was like emotion didn’t affect him.

 ** _Wrong, kid – he feels emotion just like anyone else, he is just very, very, good at hiding it. But if you are lucky enough see him fight – all that bottled emotion would erupt like a natural disaster bidding its time to strike_**. Kyuubi hissed at him, clearly displeased Naruto had put himself on “friendly” terms with Harry.

Naruto did his best not to look affected by what Kyuubi had said – he thought he succeeded. Harry only glanced to him for a moment, and then his whole attention seemed as if it was upon Tsunade. From Harry, Tsunade had nothing to fear – Kakashi on the other hand felt as if he was under a microscope.

“Your right, of course – but I have faith in Kakashi,” Tsunade spoke up then, seeing that everyone seemed to be waiting for her to speak, “besides – we all know that Naruto would only drill Harry night and day about jutsus.” She finished in a soft, if amused voice – Naruto shuffled his feet enlightening them that that had been his plan all along.

“Wouldn’t want to do that, Naruto,” Jiraiya stated looking more amused by the moment, “Harry doesn’t use jutsu – he’s no good at it.” Naruto and the rest of the children looked startled, and then paled slowly with worry as they pictured the many ninjas and villagers that would shortly be going after a man who could not, in their eyes, defend himself.

“And you just let him be set up as a target for the entire village to abuse as they will for three days! What’s _wrong_ with you?” Ino demanded, hands on her hips and her jaw set in a stubborn line. Jiraiya opened and closed his mouth, attempting to get some words out – but he could not, he looked puzzled at his sudden inability to speak.

Naruto had a sudden chill along his skin; he turned to Harry, who did not seem particularly worried about Jiraiya’s inability to form words. Something turned unpleasantly in his stomach as Harry’s lips twitched in amusement, having seen their astonishment. Somehow he knew then that Harry had had something to do with this – for all that Harry had not spoken or made any movement at all.

“Allow me to explain, Jiraiya – as you seem … _tongue-tied_.” Harry whispered into the still room, Jiraiya made “go on” motions with his hands, looking faintly annoyed, but no longer puzzled.

“What I’m sure Jiraiya _meant_ to say, children, is that I have a power very unlike any you’ve encountered. It is something I mastered long before I met the Founders – something that some might call…. _magic_.” With a little twitch of his pointer finger – Ino and Sakura gave a little shriek as they – and the rest the things in the room not bolted down, was suddenly airborne. Floating several or five feet off the ground – everyone and everything – except the chair Harry sat in, and – of course, Harry.

“ _Wow_! Can anyone learn to do that?” Naruto yelped as he waved his limbs about, trying to move toward Harry to properly beg. Shikamaru looked as fascinated by this encounter with magic as Ino and Sakura looked to be dreading it.

Choji took the time to spin in a ball mid air, amused at his antics Kiba grinned and fluttered his arms about like a bird, Akamaru – apparently annoyed at the whole prospect of floating, “doggy peddled” to the far side of the room in a attempt to return to the ground – he managed to lower himself a few inches, but was unsuccessful otherwise.

Shino looked a bit green – clearly he did not like floating. In fact, Hinata mused as she watched him; he likely had never had a flying dream in his life. Hinata too found it unnerving, but her stomach was settled and she knew she would not be ill after this encounter with magic – she could not say the same for Shino.

“I’m afraid not – it’s like a bloodline you are either born with the ability to use magic – or you are not and never have it.” Harry spoke softly, seeming to regret telling the blunt truth to Naruto, as the boys shoulder slumped in disappointment.

“Harry – put us down, _now_!” Tsunade yelped, having encountered this as “punishment” as child did not make her like it any more then as an adult. Harry looked up at her – and Kakashi could have sworn his eyes flashed like emeralds caught in the sunlight when his pinky finger jerked down. Having been prepared for a rough landing he was rather startled with they were gently set down, like a feather floating down on a calm summer day.

“Well – could you test me for it then?” Naruto asked suddenly, finding himself – despite the gentle landing, on the floor at Harry’s feet. He had done it on purpose, of course – still not ready to give up on having magic.

Harry only slowly shook his head, for a moment – a moment filled with a weight of sadness that echoed within Naruto, Harry had looked elsewhere. Seeing a place Naruto had never glimpsed. Naruto wasn’t sure he wanted to see that place, as Harry only “came back” from it looking more withdrawn then before.

“I’m afraid, long ago – the people who had true magic entered a “melting pot” with the rest of the population, the result, I believe is your ability to use jutsu…it was merely a ideal in my time.” Naruto moved away, settling on the floor –his thighs tucked beneath his bottom as he looked up at Harry in puzzlement.

“Kyuubi is as old as you are…why …?” Naruto began finding him self stumbling over the words. The others in the room silenced themselves, wanting to know what the answer would be.

“Why do I not know?” Harry assumed in a soft – oddly questioning tone, Naruto ducked his head in an abrupt nod.

“Long before I met the Founders – I was not always this way… _Immortal_ ,” Harry spat the word out as if it tasted bitter – though Naruto did not know what was so bad about not being able to die, “I had a family once – a beauty of a wife, children I adored, my best friends – co-workers. I wasn’t normal then, either – I was a hero, even then. Then, one day, my wife looked in the mirror and asked me why I still loved her. She’d grown old – the children had had children. I…I was still a teenager – with all the power and physical heath of youth.”

“I suppose I hadn’t noticed, for a time my family had dismissed it as a side effect of a death-curse I had been dealt in my infancy. I though merely that my people did not age as normal people did, for the normal people – those without magic – that I had known in my teens had long since passed by old age. When I realized the full extent to which things had not changed – my oldest friends gathered one last time, desperate to find a reason why. It did not take long to uncover a reason.”

“At last, we had an answer as my wife and youngest child died – in the war I had grown up in and ended, there had been a…wand, an element of magic thought to be given to us by Death itself. I had won it – and sealed it in a tomb. How the wand is won and lost is by killing, or defeating, its predecessor – I had done just that, and after using it and not allowing it to pass to another’s hand – I sealed the wand away in my mentor’s tomb. I had thought at the time that its magic – its curse, would die with me.”

“Only – it would not let me die. Then – I realized magic was fading among them, for no one was magically powerful enough to defeat me in a duel. When the last child directly descended to me died childless, my line ended – and I…I let myself fade, I suppose you could call it sleeping – when I awoke, all the world around me had changed, to the point where I lay underwater in a chamber given air by vegetation kept as youthful as I by magic. Where I had slept was the only unchanged place that I recognized.”

It was the longest Tsunade had ever heard her granduncle speak of his past; for all that she had tried to get it out of him a number of times before. All it had taken was someone like Naruto to ask – someone Harry could sympathize with. Ino broke up the silence first, sniffling softly - not looking at Harry – Naruto (who almost regretted asking, for all that it was obviously a thing Harry needed to get off his cheat) and Kakashi (who had been enthralled to learn a part of the other man’s history) were the only ones to see that he was startled to see wet drops that had landed on the wooden floor at her feet.

“S-sorry, t-that’s the s-saddest…” Ino strutted to a stop, glancing to Harry who seemed to want to go to her when he saw her tears – instead Sakura hugged her, glaring at Harry only a moment before patting her friends back comfortingly. The boys in the small group looked awkwardly between each other – none of them had ever dealt well with crying girls. Hinata pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, awkwardly twisting it in her hands – looking between Sakura and Ino than Tsunade, unsure of what to do.

“Sakura, will you please take Ino outside?” Kakashi spoke softly, glancing only once to Tsunade before requesting the two to leave. Without a comment, Hinata took a moment to give up her handkerchief, whispering in Sakura’s ear that she would tell them what she learned later – Sakura nodded abruptly, and then led Ino out.

“You sure know how to silence a room, Harry-sama.” Jiraiya – who had found his voice, spoke. Harry flinched to awareness – drawn out of his stunned silence by Jiraiya’s words, he glanced to Tsunade apologetically.

“I did not mean to upset the girl…I’ll…find some way to fix this later…” Harry swore to her, though he looked as if he did not know how to go about doing that. Hinata looked thoughtfully down, wondering if she would get a moment alone with him to tell him about Ino liking flowers, though she did not know what good that would do.

“Make sure you do.” Tsunade murmured acceptingly – though it was clearly a dismissal, Harry bowed his head then – standing, he glanced to Kakashi, who took the hint and hastily followed him, Naruto taking only a moment to rush out after the both of them.

“Would you like me to take the memory away?” His soft tones filled the hall – for all that he had spoken only at a whisper. They found Harry kneeling in front of Ino – her hands in his; Sakura was glaring daggers at him.

Ino slowly shook her head; she had made an attempt to dry her cheeks, the dampness of Hinata’s handkerchief a testament to her attempt.

“No – I rather you didn’t, but…how do you go on living?” She asked, only biting her lip afterwards, unsure of the response she would get. Harry sighed softly, Kakashi sensed Naruto look at him, but his own gaze was locked on Harry, the other had made himself vulnerable – kneeling by the girl, and Kakashi knew he was earnest in his wish to make up to her what distress he had caused.

“I go on because I must - my family needs me still…” Harry answered her, looking down at their joined hands as if to find another reason – though there was not one.

“Did you ever love anyone after your wife?” Ino asked – Harry jerked his head up to look at her, and then looked to Kakashi and Naruto having finally decide to acknowledge them. Ino gripped his hands tighter – wanting an answer, as if afraid that Harry would flee without answering.

“Yes,” Harry murmured softly, pulling away from her as he stood – she let him go then, content to have her question answered, “but he never returned the emotions I felt toward him.” Harry finished softly, with a grim sort-of smile. Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder who he had loved…

“I’m…sorry.” Ino whispered bowing her head at the weight of pain she could only imagine Harry went through day to day. Sakura hugged her around the shoulders, not bothering to glare at Harry again.

“Don’t be – if there is one thing I know, it is that there are many ways to find love.” Harry assured her before backing away and striding down the hall – Kakashi followed, only once glancing to Sakura to ask if she would be alright with Ino – understanding his look, Sakura nodded sharply once.

Kakashi could not help but hear Naruto’s rather whisper of parting words to Sakura. “Why was Ino so affected by his history?”

“She can sometimes – because of her bloodline, read peoples thoughts or the weight of emotion behind them.” Sakura was quick to answer in a way Naruto would understand – and then leave, rather then stay and bother Ino with his questions.

Kakashi – as he left the building had heard Naruto’s rapid footsteps following him, and then stop. Kakashi looked up to greet Harry – but he wasn’t there, and when Kakashi looked over his shoulder, where he thought Naruto was just supposed to be behind him, he found Naruto was gone too.

Kakashi wondered then, if Harry had used his magic to kidnap Naruto – then he realized there was only one place Harry knew since times of old. Kakashi took off then, a blur of motion rushing over the rooftops to the Valley of the End.


	8. Secrets of the Shadow Walker and the Caged Fox

Naruto felt ill - in fact his skin was tinted kind-of green – he knew immediately he had traveled. As there was no other explanation to have been in Hokage Tower, then in _this_ place…the Valley of the End, which he still had nightmares about at times…he also knew that as much as his disliked this place he had hated how he had gotten here all the more it left a sick, kind of twisted knot in his stomach- and a unease about his own skin, as if he could be parted from it.

“I apologize.” Naruto jerked around; until just then he did not know he had had someone behind him. Naruto felt eminently betrayed when he saw Harry standing there, as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

“Yeah – why’s that, you’re sorry you betrayed me? You sorry you’re selling me to them? What about Tsunade what are you going to tell her happened to me?” Naruto was furious – and each moment that passed gave way to another thought of what Harry could do to him, until he halted midway through a rant, panting for breath, and quite terrified of what was going to happen to him.

It was then Naruto actually _looked_ at Harry – he had a sinking feeling in his gut that, on top of being dead last, he was dead wrong – Harry looked… _puzzled_. It was as if Harry could not quite be bothered to be insulted, when Naruto appeared much more interesting then his accusations.

“Wha-what do you want with me anyway?” Naruto finally asked after a long stretch of silence between them.

“To talk,” Harry said, it was simple enough, and though confused to why Harry would speak at this location – and so isolated from everyone – Naruto felt quite foolish, that is, until Harry finished speaking, “to Kyuubi.”

Naruto was reminded of the night before Harry had arrived, when he had felt…that power, that power that was so like a storm that Kyuubi had sensed it – been terrified of it – and had awoken Naruto with his fear. Naruto swallowed, stepping away from Harry, wondering why Harry would want to do something like _talk_ to Kyuubi.

“W-why would you want to do something stupid like that?” He asked, then realized it wasn’t such a good idea to goad Harry – but Harry didn’t seem to take it to heart – he did not come any closer, or threaten Naruto in any way, though Naruto could feel the power around Harry building up – but Harry didn’t seem to be controlling that power. It moved and flourished on its own – like a storm, but a storm unlike any Naruto had ever seen.

“Merely to find an answer, I promise I won’t hurt you…” Harry spoke then, and Naruto was shocked out of his musings by the gentle tone of voice he had used. Naruto knew then that with the storm of power at Harry’s call, he could force his way – that he asked…that he asked reassured Naruto in some small way that he wasn’t dealing with someone who wished to harm him.

“S-swear.” Naruto shakily ordered, wondering at his own daring - Harry seemed amused - but Naruto was just grateful he was not insulted.

“I swear not to let harm come to you if I can stop it.” At his own words, the storm of power ceased building – it became protective instead of threatening, as if Harry’s word somehow bound it.

“Alright…” Naruto allowed, believing that Harry would not break his word to him. Harry then came closer to him, approaching him carefully, and Naruto almost felt as if he was the one in control. Harry hovered near him, close enough to reach out and touch, and after a breath of a pause, Harry did touch his shoulder.

“Thank you, Naruto.” He felt himself grow sleepy, almost as if he was fading and all that held him to the world was the line of power that connected him to Harry. Naruto could see it then, the place where Kyuubi was kept, a sealed cage in the wall of a maze – and Harry stood in front of that cage, looking very out of place with his fine clothes and vulnerable appearance.

“… **Shadow Walker** …” Kyuubi growled the greeting, not at all pleased to see Harry standing so calmly in front of him. His fangs glinted in the red haze of his aura, though Harry seemed undaunted.

“Kyuubi, I can’t say it is good to see you.” Harry greeted in turn, nodding his head gracefully to Kyuubi – taking only a moment to flick his eyes away from the demon then resting them firmly on the amused red eyes that peered at Harry. Naruto was amazed – Harry had shown respect to Kyuubi – for a moment, but it was respect all the same.

“ **Likewise – what do you want**?” Kyuubi grunted, shifting in the cage as if he was trying to get comfortable, then snarling in annoyance upon finding that he couldn’t. Harry’s expression had not changed; for all that Kyuubi must have made him feel small indeed.

“You’re being particularly rude today.” Harry allowed hinting at listening in on his conversation with Naruto – Kyuubi seemed to grin nastily in turn. Behind him, his cramped tails thrashed in his frustration.

“ **I’ll do what I please, don’t make me ask again**.” Harry seemed to find that somehow amusing, that Kyuubi would threaten him from inside a cage. Though - when he spoke again, there was no sign of his amusement.

“You foxes were always such curious creatures… what became of Uchiha Madara?” Harry asked it plainly enough, but when Kyuubi’s ears tilted up with interest – Naruto knew that something had caught his interest. More then anyone, Naruto knew this could go badly or well, depending on what it was Kyuubi had caught scent of.

“ **You don’t remember**?” Kyuubi’s tone was somehow disbelieving –Naruto found he shared that disbelief – Harry looked aside for a moment, then seemed to realize he was in a very dangerous position and quickly looked Kyuubi in the eyes again.

“I remember many things.” Harry said vaguely, Kyuubi snorted at Harry’s non-answer, but something must have peeked Kyuubi’s interest, for when he spoke again, it was an answer – not a taunt. In fact, Naruto was rather amazed that Kyuubi seemed to be minding his manners – he hadn’t even called Harry anything insulting.

“ **You and Madara set a deal with me, of course, I feed him power – and I still do, by the way – and I receive the answer to a question all the Tailed-Beasts want to know**.” If it was a hint, it wasn’t a very helpful one, though Harry seemed reassured at what Kyuubi hadn’t said – he hadn’t said Madara was dead.

“I gave you an answer…” Harry murmured sounding quite wary and old. Kyuubi huffed, his breath ruffled Harry’s hair, but otherwise Harry paid no mind to Kyuubi’s mood. The fox’s ear flicked, and his maw curled into a snarl – Kyuubi did not like to be dismissed so easily.

“ **No, you promised half of one after you came back, you only gave me half an answer, you lying cheat**.” Kyuubi growled in accusation, and Harry tilted his head blinking in the face of the fox’s sudden flare of temper. Kyuubi suspected that if he knew the secret to his creation – a secret only Harry was ancient enough to remember – he would be free of his flesh prison.

“I can not help what happened during the battle, Kyuubi.” Harry stated plainly enough, Kyuubi pawed at the cage, swiping at Harry. Harry did not move – but it did not matter, for Kyuubi’s reach fell short. Harry let Kyuubi settle back into a crouch, knowing that if he waited long enough, Kyuubi would speak first – and then Harry would have his answer.

“ **You let that demon put you to sleep – you let Madara, your precious student, fall into the hands of his father’s allies**.” Kyuubi said, resigned to waiting again until he got the second half of the answer to his creation. His spitefulness was rewarded when Harry winched in horror, apparently not prepared for Kyuubi’s answer. Kyuubi, however, knew better then to grin when Harry’s power – his magic – started to throb in the very air, singeing Kyuubi’s coat in its fury.

“ _Where…is…he_ …?” Harry took a threatening step foreword, and the bars to the cage started to rattle – Kyuubi knew he’d much rather they stay between Harry and he, especially with Harry in _this_ sort of temper.

“ **You will find him with either Akatsuki or Orochimaru**.” Kyuubi answered hastily, and then – there was silence. It was not a friendly silence – it was the kind of silence Kyuubi had nearly forgotten, the kind that haled a storm that could destroy more then a demon could – Kyuubi gritted his teeth and stopped his primal instinct that told him to tremble before all that power and magic, barely leashed and tightly suppressed.

“Why do you aid me?” Harry spoke, and Kyuubi barely heard him, for his voice was low – a whisper.

“ **We thought you were a bane on all things before, perhaps I am beginning to think differently now**.” Kyuubi answered when he understood what Harry truly wanted to know, Harry narrowed his eyes slightly – and Kyuubi knew that he had heard what was beneath the “flattery” and understood it. Everything had changed when Harry had been taken out, and Kyuubi wanted them back the way they had been.

“You are using me.” Harry did not sound upset about it – the thrice-damned ancient sounded _amused_ – Kyuubi snarled, disliking that unlike normal _mortal_ humans, Harry was not bothered by their threats or lies.

“ **It’s what we demons do**.” Kyuubi’s tails thrashed and he wondered if Harry’s magic had changed the bars so that perhaps with a bit more effort he could be free. As if he plucked the thought from Kyuubi, Harry smiled slowly – and it was not a nice expression.

“I thank you for your help, Kyuubi, whatever the price may be in the end.” Harry said in a dismissive tone – turning his back, Harry paused clenching the fist by his side – the bars glowed like a black storm, green sparks occasionally shining through the blackness.

Kyuubi knew he should have guessed Harry would do something like this – his magic coated the bars making the cage impossible for Kyuubi to touch anymore. He hissed his displeasure, ears pressed to his head, and red eyes gleaming hatefully, for all that it was something Kyuubi would have done if their situations had been reversed – he still resented it.

“ **Don’t forget – you still owe me the end of the answer**.” Kyuubi spoke then, suddenly afraid that Harry would forget him – would leave him in the boy to rot and die within him. That was Kyuubi’s greatest fear, and he hated that short of tricking the boy into letting him take over, Harry and his answer was his only other hope.

“I will not forget.” Harry promised, and Kyuubi saw him look over his shoulder, green eyes meeting red on last time before Harry walked away, fading into nothing as he left.

For all that Naruto remembered most of what Harry and Kyuubi talked about, he had not understood most of it. Still, even expecting to be reconnected to his body with Harry having finished conversing with Kyuubi, it was still a jolt to be in control again. Only a few minutes had passed, but Naruto had liked being able to think clear headedly, without the odd scent or feeling interrupting.

Harry gave him an understanding look, and Naruto shifted, somehow Naruto felt that Harry _knew_ Naruto had overheard the conversation between Kyuubi and him. Before Naruto could speak, Kakashi was suddenly standing protectively in front of him – and Harry had leapt away, startled by Kakashi’s sudden appearance.

“Kakashi? What are you doing?” Naruto demanded to know – as soon as he saw the blade of the kunai in his former teachers hand, and that it was pointed toward Harry in a defensive position – he thought he understood.

“This man is dangerous, Naruto – has he harmed you? Spoken to you at all?” Kakashi hissed, his one eye not leaving Harry who stood quite harmlessly a “secure” distance away. Harry had, save for leaping away from the danger Kakashi presented upon his arrival, not made any move to defend himself.

“No – he swore not hurt me, he just wanted to talk to Kyuubi…” Naruto did not get a chance to finish his explanation – for Kakashi had moved too fast for Naruto to follow. Only when Kakashi stopped moving did Naruto realize the danger he may have put Harry in – Kakashi held Harry from behind - his kunai lay against Harry’s neck.

“What did you talk to _that_ demon about?” Kakashi hissed through the cloth mask that covered his mouth. Harry’s eyes flicked to the ninjas face, Naruto stood frozen in disbelief, unable to understand why Kakashi was acting so…strange.

“My student, Uchiha Madara, I asked what became of him as only Kyuubi would know.” Harry understood Kakashi – he was afraid for Naruto, and of what Harry could do – the lack of trust between them was plain enough, and Harry knew that he had to find someway to gain Kakashi’s trust. It would not be easy, already Harry knew that much.

“Oh – is that all? - how is Madara?” Kakashi asked sarcastically, for all that Harry appeared unarmed, and appeared the calmest man he had ever had a kunai-point, he found himself wondering if Harry were as helpless as he appeared. Would a kunai – or any ninja weapon – even hurt him?

“Dead,” it was a lie – but a believable one, “next time you mean to harm me Kakashi – coat the blade in demon blood and aim for my heart, the results might be more interesting.” Harry told him in undertone, Kakashi stiffened and let his arms fall away from Harry, convinced Harry did not know what would kill him, for he had said those words so coldly – as if curious of the results himself.

“I thank you, Naruto, for letting me speak with Kyuubi. Would you like to go home? I believe Kakashi and I have much to discuss.” Harry turned his attention from Kakashi to Naruto, who found he could move again and wondered if it had truly been fear that had frozen him.

“Ah-ah, no problem, but I’ll just walk – I don’t think I like that disappearing thing you do.” Naruto told him, grinning somewhat nervously to show he meant no offence. Harry merely gave him a half smile and nodded somewhat dismissively; Naruto got the impression that Harry didn’t like traveling like that either – why else would he have _walked_ the distance between the coast and Konoha?

With Naruto gone, Harry turned his attention to Kakashi. Kakashi braced himself for any number of things – insults to his technique, to his lack of knowledge about his opponent - Harry, to questions of his loyalty to the Lady Hokage who assigned them to work together.

“Shall we go home now?” That certainly was the last question Kakashi expected. Feeling a little foolish – and like a child - for all that he clearly appeared the elder between the two of them, he knew Harry was older then him. Kakashi shrugged, and walked forward, leaving Harry to follow him silently through the back roads of Konoha, thinking that with Harry at his heels it was a little like having a second shadow with the amount of noise Harry made.


	9. Memories Are Like Nightmares

“I, uh – know it isn’t what you’re likely used to, but it’s… home.” Kakashi suspected Tsunade was secretly trying to kill him. Or, rather – perhaps not so secretly, it was the _only_ explanation to why _he_ had been selected to accommodate the Lady Hokage’s dangerous – possibly insane relative – who was all too elegantly posed in _his_ bedroom door with a raised eyebrow.

The reason for such a look was quite obvious – there was only one bed. Kakashi shifted awkwardly, wondering how it was that this single individual could inspire a whirlwind of emotions by simply _looking_ at him. It was utterly ridiculous to think he did it on purpose – but Kakashi was quickly running out of other, more reasonable, explanations.

“Be that as it may – I’ll sleep on the floor.” Harry, of course - chose to speak then, and Kakashi had to resist the urge to freeze with dread. Personally – he didn’t give a damn where the man slept, but Tsunade would absolutely care – and would completely blame Kakashi if she somehow found out Kakashi had put her “grand uncle” (who had the unfair advantage of looking like a teenager) out on the couch… someway, she would find out – of that Kakashi had absolutely no doubts.

“No -no…it’s alright…we’ll just,” Kakashi’s mind went blank at just what to do – he scrambled internally, for all that he made himself look as if he had all the time in the world, “share.” Kakashi managed to find a word – then choked on the trail end of it when he realized what he’d just suggested.

“I’d rather we didn’t.” Kakashi didn’t have to guess why – after his display at the Valley of the End, he wouldn’t have trusted himself either. So Kakashi merely watched as Harry, looking too much like a the young teenager Kakashi remembered himself as, walked away, headed in the direction of the living room.

 _He’s an adult_ , Kakashi assured himself as he entered his room headed to his bed, _he can take care of himself_. Kakashi slid his boots off, pausing a moment to listen for the creak of the springs on the couch – upon hearing it take Harry’s weight, he let his boots fall to the floor with two soft thumps. He folded his hand underneath his chin, staring into the hall – listening to a moment to hear the even breathing coming from the next room. It was too soon for Harry to have fallen asleep; Harry was likely listening for him, just as he was.

Kakashi sat upon the edge of the bed, sighing as he ran his hand through his silver hair – his finger tips touched his mask and he paused, pressing his lips in indecision. They fell away from his face as he swung his legs onto the bed - he would just have to get used to the idea of sharing his living space with another. If that meant sleeping with the mask on until Harry left, then that was just what he’d do.

As Harry let his fingers linger on his neck – where Kakashi’s kunai had rested; he knew such a wound would not kill him, though it would undoubtedly hurt. It did not bother him that the man had threatened him. If their situations had been reversed, and it had been _his_ student in danger, well – he would have thought less of Kakashi if he had not acted to protect Naruto.

What bothered him was that he was beginning to think Tsunade might be right. Harry pressed his lips together, he thought he knew himself very well – he had nothing but time in which to learn his own thoughts and subconscious mind. Harry knew that, having been raised in a war, he would always feel lazy during times of peace. He would seek out danger, so not to put others at risk – he knew that. What he had thought Tsunade wrong about was…why.

Harry closed his eyes, letting himself relax enough to know that Kakashi was half asleep in the bedroom and that it was close to midnight. Harry had heard himself described as a ‘trouble magnet’ or having a ‘hero complex’ behind his back, he had always thought the reason was to protect his loved ones…

But, maybe the reason was that he was addicted to the adrenalin rush of being in life threatening situations. As a teenager, he had never really thought death could happen to him – even when those around him died, he had had prophesy to believe in, that it would carry him to a ‘final end’. When it hadn’t – when Voldemort died instead of a boy of seventeen, he had instead thought to clean up the mess – that had been dangerous enough.

Then he had found he couldn’t die – and had sought out even more dangerous tasks – until so much time had passed he found he could not remember everything in-between. Such as Kyuubi had so bluntly pointed out…something had happened to Marada – he clearly not as dead as Harry had thought.

 _Someone_ , Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep, _has made me forget_ …

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“ _You will regret this Madara! Your father seeks you – he will take your body and rip your soul to shreds!” The tengu shrieked as it was engulfed, its dieing screams echoing around Madara._

_By the time Harry and Hashirama found him, Madara was shaking with emotion, curled against a tree – as far as he could get from the ashes and the still burning black flames. Tobirama had been carefully moved away – unconscious, but very much alive. Hashirama hovered over his brother nervously._

“ _What happened here?” The Hokage had asked Harry. He only shook his head, his gaze on Madara. Harry knelt down, tilting Madara’s head up to meet his gaze – Madara’s normally crimson gaze was nearly black, he looked stunned, shocked – as if he had been dealt a blow to of too much information and he couldn’t quite assimilate it._

“ _Madara, are you alright?” Harry had asked in a soft tone he usually reserved only for very young children and war victims._

It had been weeks after when Madara, needing to get it off his conscious and seeking aid that he felt only Harry could provide, had invited Harry into his home. Only to ask him to seal the room from prying ears and eyes with his magic, then confessed to Harry the entirety of what had happened, leaving nothing out.

“What do you want from me, Madara?” Harry had asked when Madara had finished; the tea cup in his hand was still warm to the touch. It was empty of that tea, the only thing left in the cup was the dregs – a lesson on how to read the future in such signs teased at his memory, but he brushed it away.

“I need to find a more powerful demon then my father, surely with a bargain with one of the Tailed-Beasts, I could find a way to be rid of the threat he presents. Do you not think so?” Madara asked his tone nervous; Harry shrugged and glanced down at the dregs, he could discern nothing from them.

 _It doesn’t matter if you can’t read tea leaves_ , Harry told himself firmly as he looked down at them – wishing for a mere glimpse to the future, _use logic_.

“I think it would be better if we told Hashirama and Tobirama- asked for their help - they are our friends, Madara, they would not turn you away.” Harry was glad when his voice came out firmly enough to sway Madara; if he had been in a normal mood.

“I’d rather not involve them,” Madara murmured softly yet still firm, taking Harry’s teacup from him and setting it on the low table that separated them, “I do not what them in danger.” Harry had known that, though he had hoped that Madara would be more reasonable.

“You do not want them to know you are part demon.” Harry bluntly pointed out, Madara sneered at him – his eyes asking plainly enough, that if their situations were reversed, if Harry would follow his own advice. Harry sighed and glanced away from Madara’s gaze as the younger wordlessly accepted Harry’s silent defeat.

“Which demon do you want to contact?” Harry inquired instead, after a time he felt comfortable again meeting Madara’s gaze. While he knew he could not ask Madara to reconsider again, he also knew he could not abandon him to what he seemed to believe was his fate.

“Kyuubi.” Madara told him in a whisper – it was the kind of hushed whisper those in his youth had used to speak Voldemort’s name, the comparison was not lost to him. Harry was glad now Madara had had the wisdom to take the tea cup from him, he was sure if he still had it would have been shattered.

“Are you a fool?” Harry hissed out, all but sputtering as he turned his narrowed gaze on his once-student. Madara almost seemed to flinch from the intensity of it, biting his lip to stop the quick retort that would most certainly end in Harry ranting for the rest of the morning.

“Do you _at least_ have what you plan on bargaining with in mind – and if you even _think_ of uttering the word ‘soul’…I will ensure you have no say in _any_ future dealings with your father.” Madara tensed, pressing his lips into a firm line, though he did not speak until Harry’s eyes were steady upon his own.

“My mortality,” Madara spoke in a low tone, “if he will feed me even a fraction of his power, I am sure I could confront my father without fearing he would take over my body.” Harry slowly closed his eyes and drew in his breath – letting it out as he thought, Madara sounded so confident in his plan. But, even if he did not know them, Harry knew the risks - that if the bargain was not canceled after certain a amount of time, or the demon chakra monitored closely, Madara would end up enslaved to Kyuubi by the very demonic chakra he sought.

It was a very closely guarded secret of the demons, but – the more a person was exposed to their power, the more addicted they became. It was rather like a drug, there was, after all – a reason why people drew on demonic chakra when they knew it was dark. The dark took – it gave nothing freely, and Harry knew well that it would be very hard to resist – especially for Madara who was already a part demon by birth.

“If you give him your mortality, Madara, you’re selling years off your life – and after that, what if he decides to keep you around when your too attached to the demonic chakra to think clearly? He could enslave you to him forever.” As Harry spoke, he could already feel Madara draw inward – as if he did not want to hear the truth. For all that Madara sat within reaching distance, he’d drawn away.

“You won’t let that happen.” Madara met his eyes, and for a moment Harry wondered at the amount of trust in his eyes.

“You are already vulnerable being partly a demon, there are factors I don’t know about – how long you would naturally live, there has never been another half tengu – if your demon side makes you more vulnerable to his chakra or less.” Harry spoke warningly, but Madara had a determined smile on his face.

“I trust you, Harry – it’s why I invited you over today. You won’t let Kyuubi take advantage of me. Try to trust me, Harry. I know what I’m asking of Kyuubi. I won’t go dark side.” Madara swore, three days later they left word with Hashirama and Tobirama that they’d be back after a sweep of the perimeter.

Kyuubi had found them shortly after that, having been drawn by Madara’s power, and the rumors Harry had stirred by letting whispers reach the demons that he sought Kyuubi. The deal was made with surprising ease, for all that Harry had fretted over it.

The trouble came when they encountered Madara’s father shortly after Kyuubi left. That was where Harry’s memory darkened unnaturally, leaving only impressions…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry woke with a jerk – and knew that someone else, not Kakashi, was in the room. Narrowed green slits peered into the dark, there was a tapping on the window to his left – where Kakashi had earlier told him the kitchen was located.

Wary, Harry stood easily from the couch, never gladder then in that moment that - as he was stuck with a teenage body- he did not suffer from the aches and pains of old age.

Upon entering the kitchen, he discovered a rather annoyed looking Jiraiya perched on the tree limb outside. It was obvious that he had been the one to wake Harry. _The real question is_ , Harry mused as he flicked the latch open and pushed the window open enough for him to crawl out of, _why come at night_?

Something upon Harry’s expression likely clued Jiraiya in that talking would good idea. So, he did – even as he helped Harry out of the window and gently shut it again so as not to disturb Kakashi. In that, both of them felt oddly like teenagers sneaking out from their houses at night.

“…so I guess it’s nothing too important, Harry – just that I thought you might like to meet Gaara...” At Harry’s blank look, Jiraiya kind of winced as he realized he’d have to explain better then that.

“Well, Gaara, you see…he’s the jinchuriki of Shukaku – and Kazekage of Sand…” Jiraiya didn’t get a chance to say anymore then that, for Harry was suddenly focused upon the information.

“…Take me to him…”


	10. That Which Haunts In The Light Of Dawn

“… _so I guess it’s nothing too important, Harry – just that I thought you might like to meet Gaara...” At Harry’s blank look, Jiraiya kind of winced as he realized he’d have to explain better then that._

“ _Well, Gaara, you see…he’s the jinchuriki of Shukaku – and Kazekage of Sand…” Jiraiya didn’t get a chance to say anymore then that, for Harry was suddenly focused upon the information._

“… _Take me to him…”_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 ** _You_** , snarled Shukaku from deep within the recesses of Gaara’s mind, **_are a fool_.** Gaara merely continued to stare out the window, it was dark – it had been for sometime. If it wasn’t for the demon within him, Gaara had no doubt that he – like those within homes and apartments that he surveyed from his rooms, would be asleep.

 ** _He will tare you apart to get to me_** **.** Shukaku continued, though his tone had grown more savage, he knew Gaara did not want to die – that he, in fact, feared death.

Gaara merely narrowed his eyes, determined to ignore Shukaku as he stared into the night. He thought it ought to be raining. Rain was pleasant to him, soothing – whither it was the soft rain of a passing summer storm, or the hard rain of spring storms – either would help to drown out the voice of the demon locked within him.

 ** _He won’t help you – he’ll see you as corrupted, a demon – just like me_** **!** Shukaku roared, and Gaara could not help but flinch. Gaara had faith in the legends of his people – they spoke of how, long ago, the Shukaku had nearly been destroyed by the very person Gaara had made the journey from Suna to Konoha to meet. His siblings did not know what he intended to do in Konoha – they had only thought he had gone to visit Naruto.

 ** _Don’t you understand boy? He will kill you to get to me_** **.** Shukaku snarled then, frustrated that Gaara paid him so little attention.

“I’d rather die then hear you screaming night and day for the blood of my people.” Gaara thought he had said this quietly under his breath, so only Shukaku would hear – but apparently that was not the case.

“I thought I had broken him of that habit.” Form the reflection in the glass he knew his eyes had widened ever so slightly, never before had anyone ever manage to approach him without Gaara knowing of it.

The man who stood against the wall hardly looked dangerous, but as Gaara looked over his features. (“ _His hair is as black as a crows feather, eyes that gleam as green as a cat’s in the night caught in a flash of light; that is how you’ll know the ancient Shadow Walker almost-slayer of Shukaku_.”) They matched the poem Chiyo had recited for him, startlingly so.

“Shadow Walker.” Gaara greeted with a nod of his head, a show of respect, though his tone was bland.

“Jiraiya tells me you are called Gaara.” Harry said in turn, his fingers taping an unheard rhythm against his thigh. Gaara had turned from the window, facing him, he did not find it hard to meet the other mans eyes.

“He is not mistaken.” Gaara spoke smoothly; for all that he wondered what had happened to Jiraiya. Had the elder man simply led Harry here – trusting that Gaara would be noticeable enough to have no need for introduction? Or had Harry done something to Jiraiya? There was no smell of blood, but could Gaara truly trust his senses when he was dealing with the man in front of him?

“Why did you have him summon me to you? Why not come to me yourself?” Harry asked as he looked the room over, for all that he had surely had had time to do so while Gaara had been unaware of him.

“I did not know how you would receive a visit form one such as… me.” Gaara spoke even more carefully then, for there were rumors that Harry himself held a sealed demon – though with Harry’s attention focused on him, he found himself doubting it was true.

“Kyuubi lives on.” Harry said simply, as if it was answer enough.

“Kyuubi is one of the most powerful – Shukaku is not.” Gaara countered softly, for the first time – with the words out in the open – he realized it was a very real possibility that he might die.

“Then he would present more of a threat then you, wouldn’t he?” Harry stated eyes looking over Gaara.

“Where did Chiyo put the seal?” Harry asked then, unable to locate it visibly.

“You know who… _how_ …?” Gaara sputtered, not having thought Harry would know Chiyo had sealed the demon, let alone know that the seal could become visible. Harry’s lips twitched in amusement, though his eyes went amused.

“I’m older then I look, I knew Chiyo when she was a girl. Now – your seal?” Harry’s tone was not one to argue with, so Gaara did not, merely turning his back to Harry. His eyes focused outside the window with the city sprawled out around him, for a moment he only looked at it and the night sky, very much aware that these might be his last moments alive.

Without much thought to what he was doing, he lifted off his shirt, shivering as the chill night air met the skin along his bare back, where his seal lay. He froze to feel Harry’s fingers press against his spine – it unnerved Gaara that he hadn’t sensed him move – that Harry had suddenly just been _there_ , and his defenses seemed not to “see” Harry.

Harry’s fingers spread and as they did Gaara felt the seal flare to life, quietly he hissed out a breath, his teeth catching his lips, preventing further noise. Harry tapped his forefinger once against his skin.

“Primitive.” He grunted, as if in afterthought to explain.

“Can you do anything about it?” Gaara asked softly, his body tense, feeling cold and alone, for all that Harry’s hand was very warm against his skin.

“It depends, do you want Shukaku gone?” Harry asked coldly, seemingly absentmindedly tracing the seal with his forefinger, it left a strangely warm tingling feeling along his skin whatever design on the seal Harry was tracing.

 ** _No, runt, say no, or I will tare your innards apart as he rips me from your puny body_**! Shukaku roared and snarled at Harry’s words, Harry paused, seeming to hear the demon – or perhaps he was wary as Shukaku’s scream had caused Gaara to freeze.

“Or silenced?” Harry finished softly, tone deadly – though it was somehow not directed at Gaara.

“Is there a difference?” Gaara asked feeling for the first time in his life insecure enough to want to squirm, though he dared not.

“Yes. Gone, Shukaku may seek revenge on you and Suna – I would not allow such a thing to happen – I would hold him somewhere hidden, isolated, until the world he knew is no longer recognizable.” There was irony there – though Gaara did not want to dwell on why.

“Wouldn’t he take revenge on you?” Gaara asked then, when there was a silence. It was then that Gaara realized Harry _wanted_ him to ask questions.

“Oh, I imagine he would, and it would be properly gruesome and vicious – though not at all satisfying for him.” Even when discussing his own impending torture at the claws of a demon that had tormented Gaara since childhood, Harry did not seem at all alarmed.

“Why…why would you do something like that for me?” Gaara asked, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt.

“Silenced, Shukaku cannot die, silenced, he would be stripped of all his powers and left to roam free, helpless among his own kind, as good as death, though more messy.” Harry had not answered him, and Gaara let himself consider which would be Shukaku’s fate. Even “silenced” as Harry called it, Shukaku would still be a danger. Even though he did not want to feel guilty for pain Harry would likely suffer in the future, Gaara saw no other way to ensure his people’s safety.

“Gone.” Gaara grunted softly, Harry’s finger, for the first time, paused, then once more tapped against the skin. Gaara gasped, spine jerking as he felt what surely was the “weight” of all that was Shukaku, lift from him. It wasn’t just a light veil around him; it was like tentacles of darkness clinging to him – his mind, his heart, his personality, his very body. All of it had been changed because of Shukaku – and it would never be “normal” – never leave him, he was “stuck” with the taint of it.

The realization would have been enough to drive someone insane, if not for Gaara suddenly wondering how Harry intended to send Shukaku, harmless, wherever might be isolated and hidden enough to hide a demon.

In the reflection of the glass, Gaara thought he glimpsed Harry toss something small, like a stone figurine, into the air – but when Gaara turned his head to look, Harry wasn’t there.

 _Gone_ , Gaara reflected as he pulled his shirt back on, _just like Shukaku_. He did not reflect on the loneliness he suddenly felt, instead deciding to go see Naruto, come the dawn. Gaara, with one last glance to the window which showed the night – thought predawn light tainted it – without dwelling on it, Gaara went and laid down, drifting into sleep minutes later.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“You were very foolish to take the whole of the demon in one night. You’re immortal – not invulnerable.” Jiraiya hissed down at Harry, he stood on the rooftop above Gaara’s rooms, though Harry sat sprawled at Jiraiya’s feet, exhausted.

“You know as well as I do that Shukaku might have found a way to evade me if I had done it over a course of days.” Harry answered a little breathlessly, Jiraiya snorted, rolling his eyes at the others stubbornness.

“And you know the elders will send ninja after you as soon as the sun rises – if you’re lucky, rooming with Kakashi will denture them – that man is utterly impossible in the morning.” Jiraiya mused and Harry huffed out a soft laugh.

“Well, let me see what Shukaku’s form looks like now…” Silently, Harry reached out a hand, letting his fist hover over Jiraiya’s spread hand for a moment before letting the little figurine of a raccoon-dog. The only hints of life to the stone were the gleaming yellow eyes and the sense of wrongness that hovered over it.

“Want me to hide him for you?” A bark of laughter answered Jiraiya’s question, and a faint green glow surrounded the figurine as it tumbled end-over end out of his reach, hovering a moment, before disappearing from sight.

“Damn it, Harry – it was an honest question!” Jiraiya exclaimed harshly, hearing Harry wheeze for breath, he tensed, eyes catching the glint of wet blood that glistened on the bottom of Harry’s lip.

“You really are stupid when it comes to kids, you know that?” Jiraiya grumbled as he knelt, thankful that Harry was smaller then him as he hefted him into piggy-back position.

“S-sorry…” Harry’s voice was faint as a whisper; for all that he was right behind Jiraiya.

“None of that now, let’s get you to Kakashi, maybe he can be properly mad at you.” Jiraiya grumbled gruffly, reminded that Harry for all that he appeared young was the man that had witnessed the rise of Konoha.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Jiraiya did not want to know if Harry was truly so twisted up inside to be willing to interrupt the natural balance and keep Konoha from falling. He knew the Elders would use Harry if that was the case, and hoped Harry would see that and take action to ensure his freedoms.

Jiraiya was silent as he entered Kakashi’s living room, he knew we would have gotten away with the small amount of deceit – if Kakashi had not been sitting on the couch, waiting for him to return with Harry.

“Where…” Kakashi asked in soft tones that hinted at a colder fury. “Have you been taking him to have the nerve to bring him here in such a state?” Jiraiya was suddenly, _acutely_ , aware that he should be afraid, though he hid it all very well.


	11. Beneath the Roosters Mask

_As the sun peeked over the horizon, Jiraiya did not want to know if Harry was truly so twisted up inside to be willing to interrupt the natural balance and keep Konoha from falling. He knew the Elders would use Harry if that was the case, and hoped Harry would see that and take action to ensure his freedoms._

_Jiraiya was silent as he entered Kakashi’s living room, he knew we would have gotten away with the small amount of deceit – if Kakashi had not been sitting on the couch, waiting for him to return with Harry._

“ _Where…” Kakashi asked in soft tones that hinted at a colder fury. “Have you been taking him to have the nerve to bring him here in such a state?” Jiraiya was suddenly,_ acutely _, aware that he should be afraid, though he hid it all very well._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“It’s – ah – not what you think.” What precisely the man thought, Jiraiya didn’t care to know. Kakashi shifted nearer to the edge of the couch, his fingers twisted slightly, a kunai gripped firmly between his fingers glinted in the moonlight – Jiraiya took it for what it was – a warning, although one so far purely symbolic.

“ _Explain_.” It mattered not that this was an otherwise ridiculous demand on Kakashi’s part. Jiraiya held the upper hand of years, experience – but Kakashi was not weighted down by Harry’s unconscious form – similarly, Kakashi was of a mindset that Jiraiya did not want to cross. Somehow, Kakashi had gotten it in his head that he was at least partly responsible for Harry – it may have been something deeper rooted – it may not have been either. But, either way, Jiraiya did not like his position.

“Well, ah, Gaara came by today – he’d heard the rumors Harry can remove demons, Tsunade agreed to let Harry give it a try.” It was true that not all the rumors surrounding Harry were true – but that one, well, that one he _knew_ was true. It didn’t look like it mattered that much to Kakashi that Harry had successfully dispelled a powerful tailed demon in one night, the aftereffects were plain enough.

Harry looked as if he was severely sick.

“So, you kidnapped him in the middle of the night - from my home – without so much as a by your leave, just to see if he could do it?” Kakashi asked sharply, standing abruptly face-to-face Jiraiya was taller – but Kakashi had more of a reason to be intimidating.

“…Gaara…needed me.” Harry may have said more, but it was mumbled into Jiraiya’s collar; Jiraiya was of the opinion that Harry was sleep talking, as he found himself the focus of a one-eyed glare. If Harry was subconsciously trying to defend Jiraiya, well, Jiraiya would rather he wait until he was more awake.

“He left of his own free will.” Jiraiya grumbled shifting Harry on his back – Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that small movement, eyes flicking to Harry as he did so. Jiraiya could well imagine what he looked like – flushed in the face, not quite a boy – yet certainly not old enough to look the part of a man. Harry had _always_ looked younger in his sleep. It was hard to look at Harry asleep and remember all that Harry had seen – hard to remember just how very old he really was.

“He may _look_ like a boy, Kakashi, but try to remember he is older then even Tsunade and I.” Jiraiya spoke softly, Kakashi’s eye caught in his gaze – then, slowly, the younger man nodded. He felt Harry sigh against his neck, and Jiraiya wondered in that moment if Harry had really been asleep the entire time – or just pretending.

“What did he do with Shukaku?” Kakashi asked, looking alarmed for a moment as he considered the demon being sealed inside Harry. It was an alarming prospect – Harry was absolutely the most powerful person Jiraiya had ever known, a demon tormenting him for the rest of his life span – however long that was – was almost too terrifying to consider.

“He made it into something like a child’s toy. Don’t ask me where he sent it after that, it just…disappeared.” Jiraiya answered blithely, now that Kakashi was stranding he could probably put Harry onto the couch, and when he moved to – Kakashi stopped him mid-motion with a shake of his head.

“Put him into my room, I won’t be using the bed. I wish to speak more about him.” With a slight sigh, Jiraiya accepted that and followed Kakashi into his room, placing the ancient boy onto the bed. For once, Jiraiya hoped Harry got a good nights rest. He tucked him in, despite the fact he _knew_ Kakashi was smirking at him behind that mask of his.

Once the door was closed behind them, Kakashi took a long look at him.

“You really, _care_ , about him.” It was a statement – a fact, and Jiraiya did not depute it.

“Don’t read too much into it Kakashi, as ninja we have many strengths – but one of our weaknesses is that we tend to cling to those who survive along side us. That is the bond that binds a ninja to his fellows, which marks him or her as something different from those who never experience death as normality.” Jiraiya stated as he went to the couch, sitting on it without as much as a squeak of leather.

“I see the attraction. He will never die.” Kakashi spoke softly, wondering how that would feel – if he was faced with immortality unending, it would be more like a curse then a blessing. His fingers clenched, he’d lost so many people in life – how could he bare to see an end to them all, to continue in the face of that much loss? It chilled him to think that that was exactly what Harry had done.

Perhaps, in the face of eternity alone – a demon locked inside your mind would not be so bad. If only because it would be something that would in time understand, that would accept you – such a strong tie to something would bleed off the pain of time. Perhaps, still, it was something Kakashi would not want to do. The demon could very easily become your enemy, drive you mad, and use your body like it was a broken puppet. Demons lasted a very long time, but people, well – people weren’t meant to be forever.

“People talk about being immortal – about never dying, but none of us knows what it really means. Hell, we don’t even know why we are as afraid of death as we are.” Jiraiya exclaimed, chuckling in the next moment, in a way that made Kakashi turn to him, wondering if he ought to worry for the others sanity. But Jiraiya had always been odd – it was as much a part of his personality as being a wanderer was.

“Got to wonder though – what drives him? Is it a hope that he’ll find something to kill him – or is it that he simply stopped caring, accepted it, and is already mostly empty on the inside?” Jiraiya wondered aloud, and Kakashi wished the older man hadn’t said that so bluntly. Mostly because he wondered if Harry was truly as asleep and sick as he looked – partly because he wondered if Tsunade had called Harry as a way to find those answers, and Kakashi himself was to have a part to play in finding those answers. Wondered if Jiraiya suspected what was going on.

“I don’t believe that. He cares about Tsunade – about Konoha, he must feel _something_ for Naruto and Gaara, for you.” Kakashi contradicted sternly, to that Jiraiya shrugged, both falling into a brooding silence, even as the sun rose higher into the sky.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto flinched awake sometime in the middle of the night, mostly – this was due the intense mix of feelings bleeding from Kyuubi and mixing with his own. Some of these, Naruto could understand – anger, rage – but fear and worry were new. Those were almost unheard of, until Kyuubi had encountered Harry.

 _What’s wrong_? Naruto grumbled sleepily, if the fur-ball didn’t have a good reason for spilling his demonic emotions onto him in the middle of the night – there would be hell to pay. Didn’t the damned demon realize his demonic emotions felt like cold icy cubes along Naruto’s spine? Intense enough to numb Naruto to the marrow of his bones, and feel very sick for all that – it was not a pleasant sensation to wake up to.

 ** _He…he’s done_** _**something...**_ Naruto did not have to ask who ‘he’ was – it was to be taken for granted that ‘he’ was Harry.

 _What sort of something_? Naruto asked then, finding himself a little more interested then when he had asked.

 ** _He has killed_**. Naruto felt fear wash over him, Harry was bunking with _Kakashi_ – Naruto’s former teacher – was he in danger? What had happened? Why would Harry kill anyone – there wasn’t any reason for it unless he was threatened first.

 ** _No, stupid boy, he has not killed a human – he has killed a demon. One of my kind, in my territory – and I could not stop it_**. Kyuubi sounded, almost…sorrowful at that revelation. Naruto felt suddenly very awkward – he was just glad Harry hadn’t killed a human – despite being “judged” by the Elders, he still thought it would be more then a little awkward if Harry killed one of the ninjas sent to test him.

Only then did it occur to Naruto that killing a demon was supposed to be impossible.

 ** _Harry knows the secret of our creation, of course he can kill us_**. Kyuubi snapped, and Naruto jerked as he remembered that Harry and Kyuubi had conversed before this of that secret.

A secret that apparently came in two parts – one part, Kyuubi already knew, and the other – well, the other only Harry would know. Naruto barely kept himself from yelling when a sharp knock sounded on the door of his apartment.

“Come in.” If Naruto’s voice was a little shaky, for once Kyuubi gave him a break and did not tease him about it. Gaara stood in the doorway – only, there was something _different_ about him.

“Where is Shukaku?” It had only taken a moment for Naruto to understand – mostly it was because of what Kyuubi had told him about Harry killing a demon, and Kyuubi’s lack of response to Gaara.

“Harry took him, at my request.” Gaara answered softly, a faint smile crossed his features as he read the question in Naruto’s eyes. If Harry could remove Shukaku from Gaara without killing him – could he do the same for Naruto with Kyuubi?

 ** _Don’t even think it_** **.** Kyuubi snarled, sounding just the littlest bit nervous. For once – he was ignored.

“D-do you think?” Naruto wondered feeling as if a weight was lifting off him.

“Only way to know for sure is to ask.” Gaara told him, following his line of thought effortlessly. Naruto was so excited he nearly left the apartment in his boxers – luckily, Gaara was there to turn him back to the closet. He dressed quickly, it must have been some kind of record – and then Gaara and he were leaping along the rooftops in search of Kakashi’s apartment. They found it soon enough by following Harry’s unique energy signature.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the light of a new dawn, far from the safety of Konoha, within an underground cavern of earth that smelt of blood – a pair of gold snake eyes flicked open. They searched the darkness before coming to rest on a young man who read a medical book, glass gleaming every once in a while when he subconsciously tilted his head this way or that. Perhaps that was how he read in the dark, straining his eyes even more.

“Kabuto.” That was all that was needed to draw the young mans attention to the yellow eyes that watched him. The book was carefully placed onto the table beside him, and the boy stood from the stool he’d sat on, daring to draw close to the yellow eyed man who regarded him with a wary gaze.

“Yes, Orochimaru?” The words were polite enough, calm, and Orochimaru let his fingers dance across the arm of the throne like chair he sat upon.

“The rumors disturb me.” Hushed, muttered, so soft Kabuto could have said he hadn’t heard. He had though, and there was no mistaking that Orochimaru, as much as he was able, was afraid of what his people had only dared to whisper in the dark.

“Which rumors? The ones that hiss that Akatsuki’s Sasori will soon find you and call on Itachi to hunt us? The ones that say Konoha is desperate to fend us off and Tsunade has done something to hold a balance?” The teens tone was sarcastic, biting, and Orochimaru allowed it. Only Kabuto was allowed to take that tone with him – to question him so utterly. In a way Orochimaru found it refreshing – at the same time it was dreadfully annoying, but still a useful trait.

“The ones of Tsunade...” There was a long silence between them, then Kabuto moved, his feet scraping against gravel and dirt.

“Should I tell our Uchiha to halt my experiment?” Kabuto’s question was reluctant, and his eyes were careful not to meet Orochimaru’s gold gaze.

“No, continue until all of them are infected – but have him withdrawal from the village until we’ve confirmed the rumors concerning Tsunade...” A slow smile spread over Kabuto’s features. It was not a nice expression.


	12. A Truth That Lies

Harry woke to morning light pressing like a weight against his eyelids. He had a splitting headache, his body felt chilled – as if he had just broken a fever, but otherwise – physically, at least, he was as healthy as he had been when his fingers had first curled around the Elder Wand and it had been raised to slay a Dark Lord.

Slowly, he sat up – the room wobbled a bit, seeking to break the laws of gravity within his own mind. A sick feeling curled in his gut, but it was one he could ignore. After so long, he no longer wondered what had happened before he went to sleep. He knew he had destroyed a demon – and he knew the physical signs of magical exhaustion.

If Hogwarts still stood he would be locked in the Medical Ward until properly lectured and his magical aura had healed. No matter that his magical aura was the strongest among Wizards and Witches alike. Ifs, he had learned to loath ifs in his existence.

Sunlight played against his skin, he imagined that with the shadows in the room, he likely looked as if he had a halo of light around him. Harry hated that thought – it was the encouragement he needed to push his knees over the edge of the bed, to get out of the halo of light.

Harry tilted his head back, letting the room swim about him. He hated killing. Even if it was just a demon, and people were grateful and thanked him; it was an honor – respect – based on killing. Harry dragged the blanket around him, finding himself cold despite the warm weather.

 _That’d be a bad sign, if I were...normal_. Harry reflected glancing around the room, it was sparse, but Kakashi was not the type to show his weaknesses – or strengths, even within his own home. Likely pictures and other mementos of the past were locked away in a box, to be looked at when Kakashi chose to. Harry did not begrudge him that – in all the time that had passed, his own moving pictures – his own personal treasures, all of it had turned to dust. That did not mean he did not remember the past – rather, he was haunted by it.

A woman walking on the street in a certain way brought memories of his long dead wife, even if these people did not resemble those of his teenage years. If he heard a child cry in the night – he thought of his own children, before they had grown and decayed. That was why…why he could not see Gaara, in mental anguish, and do nothing. Those who had known him before Konoha called it “hero syndrome” – Harry supposed they were right. Then they had died – it had changed nothing, rather he had wandered thereafter, helping – saving, doing all he could do for a world that mirrored his own in early memory.

Then the very earth he walked on changed, and he had rushed to find the old things – the things from his ancient past. What was once his homeland was ocean – and much of what had been flatland was inland ocean – or lakes – all of it wasn’t what he remembered.

People with magical abilities had changed too – somewhere along the line, some step that he did not recall was taken, magical people seeing certain doom in a changing world, unchained themselves from the bindings of ancient marriages. They married freely into the “muggle” populace – but, not all of them did that.

Some that were from powerful ancient families – making them as powerful as Harry himself was – but they held to their beliefs in magical marriage; and only saw what was happening as certain doom to their way of life. By then, they were a barren race whose only hope lay in the fidelity of the humans possessing no magical ability.

So, as panicking people often did, they acted hastily, using their own bodies as vessels of power – they _changed_ themselves while in their Animagus forms. Channeling magic – magic tapped from the very life-lines of the planet, made you practically immortal. People, Harry knew all too well, were not meant to be immortal. That was the answer though, the only way Wizards and Witches could remain as they were for all time – to turn into a demon.

It was the first part of the truth that Kyuubi sought. Once changed though, the Wizard or Witch was no longer exactly human – they no longer remembered being human; sometimes the weaker ones forgot humanity altogether and became utterly animalistic, though an animal with human cunning, that was what it meant to be demonic.

Other times, like with Kyuubi, they retained intelligence – power, but all they recalled from memory was their hatred of people – it made no difference to them if a person had magic, or not.

Harry had not known until it was too late that that had happened to those who had not bent to nature’s whim. While the magic of the Earth was still the same – well, how magic affected people _had_ changed, evolved. Evolved so much, that magic was considered something anyone could do with the proper training and a talent for it. Magic was what ninjas did everyday, and did not question – no one did.

The mirror across from him reflected a bitter sort of smile.

He was the last of an ancient flip of a coin in evolution. Mother Nature kept him around as an irony. Harry was not without his uses, and killing – killing demons which were once his own kind, was one of them. Harry wondered if he killed all the demons – every one of them – would he be let alone to die. Probably not, probably there would be something else for him to do.

Harry looked up as he heard movement outside the door, shaking off his melancholy, putting to mind what he still had yet to do. He noticed then what he had not before – someone was knocking on the door, rather excitedly. Harry narrowed his eyes, green glinting in the mirror; he remembered as well the three day trial (beginning today) the Elders had challenged him with.

“Gaara…Naruto…what are you two doing here?” Kakashi kept his voice quiet, perhaps it was meant to be a hint for the two to take into consideration that people might still be awake. If that was the case, it was utterly ignored.

“Kakashi! Where’s Harry? I’ve got to ask him something really important!” Naruto’s voice could have waked the dead, and Harry found he was glad he had woken before the blond had come a calling.

“Naruto – have some _respect_ , Harry could still be sleeping.” Kakashi didn’t sound too awake as it was. There was a rush of footsteps past the bedroom and into the living room, then a predicted lingering silence.

“Kakashi! _Where_ is Harry?” Harry stood, letting the blanket fall to the bed and softly padded to the door. Before he could open it, and reveal himself to be in relatively fair health, Kakashi answered Naruto.

“In my room.” It was obvious Kakashi hadn’t gotten as much sleep as he should have.

“ _Geez_ , Kakashi, couldn’t you move a _little_ slower? The guy just got here yesterday!” Naruto’s tone was lecturing and Harry raised an eyebrow, his fingers frozen midway to the doorknob.

“ _What_ are you talking about, Naruto?” Kakashi asked blandly, not really sounding interested in what Naruto was implying.

“I’m talking about you doing the naughty-naughty with Harry last night!” Very softly, Harry snorted in amusement, his lips twitching into what could be called a smirk. There was prolonged silence. Harry wondered if Kakashi was awake now – or if he was resisting the urge of throttling his former student. Or a perhaps it was a mixture of both.

“ _That_ is none of your business.” Kakashi spoke sternly enough, though he was clearly either annoyed or embarrassed.

“Ah – _ah_ , so you don’t deny _it_?” Harry’s lips twitched into a smile, his hand falling from the door as he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side and imagining what was happening just beyond his sight. He could have called the real image to his mind, but he found using his imagination somehow more amusing.

“Deny _what_?” Kakashi all but snarled.

“Having, ah – erm…” Naruto was stuttering, likely red in the face at the prospect of having to say ‘sex’. Even having been exposed to Jiraiya’s lecherous ways, the boy was still very much an innocent. Harry had to wonder how Gaara was taking this conversation.

Harry’s eyes snapped open when he heard the bedroom door being jerked open. A baffled looking – if flushed –Gaara was revealed, and looked all too relieved to see him.

“Harry, ah, I – we – well, I have a …a question for you.” Gaara began awkwardly, how much of that was due to Naruto and Kakashi’s “talk” and how much to his own unease of asking a direct question, even Harry could not guess.

“You are welcome to ask.” Though Harry partly hoped it had nothing to do with his sexuality – then again, he had never said he would answer.

“It – it’s about my power over sand…it’s still there, does that mean…ah…” It was clear what Gaara was struggling to ask, and Harry waved a hand for Gaara to cease speaking. Gaara looked partly annoyed, but more relieved at the interruption.

“Your power over sand was likely amplified by Shukaku, but I do not think it originated from the demon. If you still have power over it, consider yourself blessed, rather then cursed. Either way, it is you solely who controls the sand – not the demon.” Harry assured softly, partly because he did not want to make the vulnerable looking teen retreat from him. There was something about Gaara that forced Harry to take notice, to want to help.

“Ah, thank you, for…everything.” Harry nodded, taking the thanks without question – to reject it, to say that it was nothing, would be a lie. So, as he had learned to do in the past, he accepted it, but did not draw it out into a debt, as some might have. He wanted nothing in return, nothing but to forget, or to die. It would be unfair to place those wants onto Gaara, so he simply turned his attention to the watching blue eyes beyond the door.

“Did you want something, Naruto?” The blond flushed at being caught listening, then became excited, bouncing on the balls of his heels.

“Yeah – yeah, I did, Gaara says you killed Shukaku, could you do the same with Kyuubi?” To say he had not expected the question would be a lie. Instead, he did not answer right away, drawing in a breath and walking to where Naruto stood, hope shinning in his eyes.

Harry knelt in front of him, purposefully putting himself into a position of submission. He watched the boys blue eyes shift to confusion, watching a person who was supposed to be more powerful kneel in front of him.

“Naruto, I know you listened yesterday – when I spoke to Kyuubi.” Harry began, and Naruto nodded, biting his lower lip – biting off his questions.

“I let you listen, you know now Kyuubi and I have a pact – he knows of how demons came to be, now it is time you shared that knowledge.” Harry did not have to turn his head to know Gaara and Kakashi’s eyes were glued to him.

“Long ago, people like me lived – people with my …magic…they saw what they thought to be an end to us. In a way, they are right – I am the last, but they were also very wrong. Magic lives on in today’s world, though it has evolved within humans to an extent that envelops all, something my people never could imagine. The last of my people, those that considered themselves pure blooded changed themselves using their inborn magic – changed into animals that closely mimicked their personalities. Then they did something very dangerous – the Earth around us is the most powerful type of magic – they tapped into that magic. Too much of that kind of magic can kill – or turn you into a God, or Goddess, what they did was an in-between, a demon.” It was painful, unbearably so, to admit that aloud. There was silence for a time.

“I…I don’t understand, are you saying…saying that Kyuubi was once…” Naruto could not finish his own sentence.

“Once like me. Like us. Human.” Harry finished it for him, eyes locked with the small blonds.

“Was…was… Shukaku…?” Gaara’s voice came very soft from behind him.

“Yes.” Harry did not flinch from it, and glanced to Kakashi who stood silent and accusing beside Naruto.

“Was there no way to reverse it?” Kakashi asked, though there was no open accusation in his tone.

“Would you rather they die, be at peace – or become insane Gods or Goddesses?” Harry asked in turn, he let nothing of his own feelings seep into his own words. They were bland, tasteless.

 _I know which I would choose_. Kyuubi purred softly, pressing into their minds like a weight. Harry pressed right back, throwing the demons mental ability off. Bitterly, Kyuubi retreated from them, alike a storm bidding its time.

“I have not given you the second part of the secret, Kyuubi. Leave, and be grateful that I am too tired to strike at you.” Harry spoke aloud, fingers clenching into his palm, nails biting into the soft flesh – blood reinforced his words, blood was power. Power, being magic – compared to the threatening demon it was a drop in the ocean.

 _You are too weak to do me harm, too sympathetic to kill me. Go on; tell the boy the rest of it_. Kyuubi taunted as he retreated, and Harry let him, closing his eyes and rejoicing that his aching, dizzy head was his own again, empty of all but him.

“Forgive me, Naruto, but in this Kyuubi speaks the truth. I can not kill him, he holds too many cards in the game that we play even now. I promise you though, I will not – if I can help it, let his wicked whisper be the last thing you hear.” It was indeed a grave promise – the promise that he would remove Kyuubi from its vessel without killing him, without killing Naruto. Somehow, he had to undo what a Hokage had done, and do it in such a way that neither would die.

Harry bowed his head then, letting his hair fall over his shoulders and face. It was a mark of trust – one which Naruto and the others could recognize. Let the fox demon wander at his words – Harry intended to keep his promise.

“Ah, well, I guess I’ll just have to live with the Fox till then.” Naruto was being purposely brave, to hide his fear, neither of which Harry begrudged him. Without looking at any of them, Harry stood, still not looking – or seeing – either of them, he turned to the door, beckoning.

“Until then, there are still things you need to learn.” Harry spoke as he walked to the door. He could feel the mood lift at the prospect of training, it was a form of release, but this was also something they needed.

“We’re going to train?” Gaara asked from just behind him, closely following.

“Yes.” Harry answered simply, letting him consider what the boys would have to learn.

“But – you’re not a ninja, are you? How are we going to train with you if we can’t do what you can?” Naruto’s question made Harry smile, just a little.

“Ah – but you both have something in common that no one else does. Both of you have felt a demons power – how they draw it, how they control it. I dare say that you’ve been trying to mimic them before you were trained as ninjas.” Harry lectured, remembering that Kakashi also heard his words. He wondered for a moment what he would make of them, and then shuffled it to the back of his mind.

“Well, yeah – but we obviously never got _that_ right…” Obvious, Harry supposed, because the boys were ninja.

“The fact remains you know more about magic – how it used to work for the ancients – then anyone living. If you do the same, well, I do think you could change the way you channel magic – or rather, as you call it – chakra. Change it to a mix, a mix of what ninja can to – and what I can. Do you think that experiment worth a little training?” It was just an idea, but as long as Naruto and Gaara thought it possible – well, it was at least feasible.

“This will do nicely,” Harry stopped at a clearing, it was surrounded by trees – but otherwise silent, “we’ll start with meditation.” Harry finished setting onto the dewy grass, ignoring the way the wetness stuck cloth to skin.

“Why mediation?” Gaara asked sharply, though he and Naruto had sat down; Naruto peered out at him with one eye, waiting for his answer.

“It will help calm you – help you concentrate. Also, once a demon leaves a vessel that person becomes vulnerable.” Harry let their minds fill in what they would be vulnerable to – it was likely far worse then what he could tell them.

“How…how do you meditate?” Naruto’s question was timid, the way a person who was used to being shuffled into the background would answer.

“You see the world around you?” Harry asked in turn, Naruto nodded, a “duh” expression firmly in place.

“Try to sense it in your head. Let your mind settle, put everything everyday in the background. Try to think of one thing – one goal – it could be for life, or just to be accomplished in a week. Think of all the ways you can solve it until you grow bored with it. Then, think about the _sense_ of the world you have right then. How do you fit into it?” Harry knew they weren’t really listening to him right then, they were trying to follow his instructions. That was fine, everyone approached meditation differently – the key thing was to relax and to try to understand your self better.

Harry merely watched them, unseen, the feel of their power – their chakra, went from a throbbing twisting thing to something calmer. It was their natural power – Naruto’s was as blue as an ocean, it was as wild as a whirlpool – but there was potential there for the more Naruto focused, the more power he channeled.

Gaara was earthen – golden brown, alike the sand he controlled. Unfocused his power reminded Harry of a sand storm, now though, it was settled, strengthened – but it still had the flexibility to be sink sand, to be a trap, a defense. That was _very good_ news indeed.

Harry did not expect them to learn magic the way he had been taught – merely to improve the ability they already had.

The most important thing was they leant the self control necessary to defend against what would sense them, what would come to investigate, once it was known their demons were gone. What they did after they learnt that – well, that was in their hands.

“Good. Now, open your eyes.” Harry’s voice cut into their minds like a whip, it was a demand, laced in power. At his words, they obeyed, their eyes widening at the impossibility of what they saw. What they saw, Harry knew, was the color of their chakra – perhaps even his own magical aura. It was a curse and a blessing that Harry could not see his own aura.

“What are all the…colors?” Naruto asked, watching them in a childlike awe, it was a moment Gaara shared – such a moment, Harry knew, would bond them. A bond they would need to face whatever was to come in the future.

“They are you – the blue is more Naruto, the brown and gold is Gaara, The rest, I suppose, would be me.” Harry answered; the two boys glanced between each other, seemingly confused.

“You do not know what color yours is?” Gaara asked then being the more tactful of the two, Harry shrugged one shoulder, carelessly.

“I suppose it would be green, but I do not rightly know, and I do not care to.” Harry answered abruptly, seeing Naruto beginning to open his mouth – likely to tell him. Harry feared the color of his aura would be something stained, twisted – as torn up outside as he was inside.

“Well, whatever – I think yours is very beautiful.” Naruto muttered, a light blush flushing his cheeks when Gaara turned to regard him.

“Thank you, now – shall we begin?” Both boys nodded eager to learn what he had to tell them.

“We are going to manipulate our colors – our personal power, without word or gesture. The goal is to overcome my power – to wrestle it, if you will, and from there – well, you may practice this on your own. It may save your life one day – if you cross one of those things that will come to hunt you once they know you are unprotected by a demon. They are not the sort of thing another person can help you with. Though you maybe able to help yourselves against what is to come.” When he was finished speaking, there was no “ready, set, go” – they were both eager pupils, beginning to roll their power toward his.

Naruto stuck his tongue out of his mouth, pressing it between his lips as he concentrated. Gaara had simply closed his eyes, as if meditating – of the two, Harry was not surprised that Gaara had figured out the trick of it first. Naruto, he knew, would learn better through experience.

So, that was what Harry gave them – lots and lots of experience. Lost within the challenge the two presented - he did not notice time, only startling out of his trance when he heard the screech of a night critter.

“Enough.” Harry spoke, lacing his words with his power. The boys flinched to awareness; it was abrupt and shocking the first time to come out of a trance. It was never gentle, but Harry had at least given them warning in his pause.

Naruto, not surprisingly, yawned – mentally exhausted, Gaara merely blinked, rubbing his eyes before he could stop himself.

“I don’t get it,” Naruto muttered as they walked through the village to his apartment, “we just sat there all day – why are we so tired?”

“Mentally, you engaged in a sparring match that lasted until now.” Harry let that seep in, before nodding towards Naruto’s apartment. The blond needed no urging to get to bed, and left – Harry and Gaara waited until they saw the light in Naruto’s apartment flick on before they left for Gaara’s apartments in the nicer edges of Konoha.

“You were magically exhausted when we came to the apartment this morning. Was that because of me?” Gaara asked softly as they walked, Harry could have said he hadn’t heard – but that would be a lie.

“No, it was mostly Shukaku. No demon wants to die.” Harry allowed as they came to Gaara’s temporary residence. Gaara did not look back once he went inside – not that Harry blamed him. He continued along the route, wondering if he would recognize Kakashi’s apartment in the darkness.

“Harry, I’m beginning to worry that Jiraiya is right about you.” Harry paused in his tracks, turning to regard his grand niece. How she had found him, he did not question, she had eyes in Konoha.

“Oh?” Harry retorted softly as Tsunade fell in step beside him, guiding him.

“Yes. I know very well what you did for young Gaara. I also know that you are too stubborn to show how much pain you’re in because of that stunt you pulled with them today.” Harry shrugged one shoulder, looking up for a moment at the stars just beginning to shine.

“Felt that, did you?” Harry had wondered, and smirked slightly as Tsunade rolled her eyes.

“You know damn well anyone with a bit of charka felt your _all day_ battle with those boys, who I know you kept in the dark over just what you were doing – it was enough to send out your message loud and clear.” Tsunade cracked her neck for empathize; Harry winced in sympathy, though it didn’t seem to pain her.

“What message would that be?” Harry asked then, still paying clueless. It was hard to get a rise out of the people around him, they took everything he said and did so literally.

“Don’t get cute with me; you know damn well what you’ve done. You’ve set yourself up as their protector. If that wasn’t enough for _them_ to chew on, you’ve got them both terrified and baffled at your limits. Some of them think the old legends are true. I’m sure you’re pleased with yourself now.” He was, but he wasn’t going to just _tell_ her that.

“I don’t know what you mean, dear grand niece.” He smirked while he spoke, belying his own words.

“Damn you.” Tsunade said in sing-song, grinning just a little bit.

“I love you too.” Harry practically cooed, and Tsunade laughed, it was the sort of thing Harry lived to hear from those he lived for.

“Oh – before you get me too _furious_ to remember – what did you do with the figurine of Shukaku?” Tsunade asked then, and though she knew what Kakashi had heard – she wanted to know if it was true.

“Killed him.” It was as if he was commenting on the sky above them, for all the emotion he put into the words.

“Oh, Harry…” She was sympathetic, though she had suspected this to be true.

“Leave it alone, Tsunade. You summoned me; you must have known how I would react to finding _them_ haunting these boys.” There was a warning, and Tsunade let it drop, her eyes falling to the ground before them. Only a bit of darkened sidewalk separated them from Kakashi’s apartment.

“I knew. What do you intend to do tomorrow?” Tsunade asked softly as they paused at the entrance, Harry turned to regard her, and when he spoke all playfulness was gone.

“Pay my respects to the family of an old friend.” She knew without asking who that was – she did not let herself reach out to touch his shoulder – he would not appreciate the gesture.

“Don’t spend too much time in the Uchiha Clan Compound; it isn’t good for you to linger on the dead.” Harry nodded to the wisdom in her words though he did not say he would follow it. Without so much as a goodbye, he left her, walking into the apartment only to lie down on the couch. She was not hurt; he had always been one to avoid saying goodbye, even if it was only for the night.

Harry paid no mind to the fact that there was a light on shining under the door in Kakashi’s room, or that the silver haired man had likely heard them.


	13. Trapped Within – A Seal That Can Not Be Shattered

Harry found himself rising before the sun; it was a welcome change, he’d rather wake before the world turned to face the sun, then be woken by it unexpectedly. It was something that had not changed in all the time he had lived – Harry stretched on the couch, stifling a yawn with the palm of one hand as he levered himself up with the other.

“Where are you going?” Harry stilled, he did not quickly turn around, but merely sighed and sat up the rest of the way only then shifting enough to see Kakashi’s profile cast in the shadow.

“I go…to revisit a memory.” He said it with a grim sort of smile, and Kakashi’s one eye narrowed – but, very slowly he nodded as if he understood. Harry stood and turned to face the other man, slowly he walked around the couch, his target the door beyond where Kakashi stood.

“You have recovered?” Kakashi asked as Harry began to walk past him.

“Recovered enough to see to what needs to be done,” Harry allowed pausing at the threshold, the door not yet opened, “you are welcome to come with me.” Harry did not, exactly, know why he offered, and from Kakashi’s silence, it wasn’t an offer the silver haired man would openly take. So, with a glance over his shoulder to be sure – Kakashi’s expression remained bland – so shrugging one shoulder he opened the door, his direction set on a path he had taken before and remembered well.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As the sun rose, it was something he was surprised to find he had missed. He closed his eyes – for a moment, he could almost feel as if he was as young as he looked. It faded at the sight of the abandoned Uchiha Clan Compound, he had never seen it so empty – so lifeless, and it was assuredly disturbing.

Standing in the street – he waited, he did not have to wait long.

_Avenge us…save us…why did we have to die?_

_Ghosts_ , a sneer crossed his face – ghosts, he regretted, had changed as well. If there was enough bloodshed spilled at one time, there would be spirits lingering. Only these, well, they were aggressive, and if they felt that you were the least sympathetic to them, they would overwhelmed your sense of self, take you over so slowly no one realized it until it was too late – then, well – you either did what they wanted to take revenge – or died as they did.

“ _Leave_.” Harry commanded, bringing the power of magic to him – slamming it around him – it was alike a slap in the face to them. There was one other option if this was what had happened to Sasuke – to force the spirit out, to challenge it.

 _We will not…home…ours_ ….

“ _Your dead, move on_.” Harry hissed, now that they were rallied up – furious, and would take his words as challenge, which was what they were meant to do.

 _No…never…vengeance shall be ours_ …

He watched as they – each of them grey spirits powerful enough to force their last emotions onto him – gathered and melted into one – the face of the one they sought vengeance against stared back at Harry – proud and bloodthirsty.

There was one thing to keep in mind when you battled a ghost collective, that they could not hurt you save by forcing emotions or their memories onto you. But, as Harry knew all too well emotions and memories were worse then some wounds, especially to one who could not die…trick was to use worse memories and emotions against them.

Fear, they always tried first. Fear of what should not be before him, of the unknown – of what laid in the dark. But he had felt fear that they not imagine – seen more of the unknown then they had.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Madara had cut his arm deeply; blood dripped from his fingertips and fell to the earth. A half demons blood – it was enough to summon what demon Madara sought. Other, less powerful demons, would have surrounded them in overwhelming numbers – that they had not was proof enough that Kyuubi was near. Indeed, a moment later – treetops swayed as the bloody red fur came into view. The demon crouched before them, maw gapping in something alike a smile its cruel ruby eyes glittered._

“ _So, a half-breed seeks me? Do you so wish for death child that-is-the-bane-of-mine-enemy?” Purred the fox, its breath stunk of blood, and Harry did not think it was an accident._

“ _No, it is a deal I seek, Kyuubi.” Madara spoke boldly, but the young were always bold when it came to the unknown. It was why demons thought humans fools._

“ _A deal? What is in this bargain that I would want?” Kyuubi asked, narrowing his eyes on Madara. He ignored Harry, dismissed him as unimportant – one human looked much like another to them, and Harry had never encountered Kyuubi before – Kyuubi had no reason to know him. It was what Harry had hoped for._

“ _For a share of your power, I will let you have a year of my mortality.” Madara spoke, and Harry’s fingers twitched at his stupidity – they had agreed to let the bargaining start low – a year was far to chancy, and he had not asked for how much power Kyuubi would give him. It could be a trickle that would take years to build, it could be too much._

 _It was no wonder Kyuubi laughed, and when he did it seemed to Harry that even the marrow in his bones shook in fear_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

An expression of fear crossed Itachi Uchiha’s expression - it would never have lingered long enough for Harry to glimpse it had he truly been real, and not some creation of spirits. Next they forced rage – so hot it burned down his throat, and made him shake, the tremor making his hands spasm. It was very like being cleaved into by a blade.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“ _Fool boy, if you want my power… than have it … maybe your death will give me the edge I seek against your father!” Kyuubi snarled, and_ _Madara shook as power – demonic power that was coming too fast for him to do anything with – coursed through him, killing him._

_Harry reached into his power and forced the tie Kyuubi had created to pour his power into Madara wide open._

“ _He dies, Kyuubi – and I will see that you do too.” Harry hissed as he stepped forward, drawing Kyuubi’s whole attention to be centered upon him. Kyuubi’s lips curled, showing curved teeth, deadlier then any blade a human would wield._

“ _Then I will die, and your friend will too.” Harry’s eyes narrowed, his fingers curling, drawing on the power he needed to kill Kyuubi. If he could kill him before Madara died… Madara would get what he wanted and the world would be rid one more demon._

“ _I do not think so.” Harry made a mistake, and let Kyuubi feel his power. It was enough for Kyuubi to grab at with his own power, holding Harry’s power as if to strangle him._

“ _You are not human. You are the one they call Shadow Walker.” Kyuubi told him, gaining the knowledge from his magic – Harry stilled – Madara whimpered softly as his life was being drained out of him._

“ _I can not die.” Harry proclaimed then, and Kyuubi grinned._

“ _No more then I can. Be truthful, Shadow Walker, neither of us truly cares if we die.” Kyuubi corrected, and though Harry controlled the tie between Madara and Kyuubi. Kyuubi held Harry’s own magic against him and Harry did not know if he could be killed by it. If left alone, they would all likely die._

“ _What do you want?” Harry asked bitterly, seeing no other choice._

“ _The damage you have done in tying the boy and me together. That was demon power – or a version of it. I know it can be undone only by your hand. I do not want to be in your debt, so I offer this instead; you tell me how your power is alike to mine, and I will give the boy the exact amount of power he wants from me, for the price of a year of his life, anytime he asks it of me.” Kyuubi was being generous – and Harry snorted, his smile grim._

“ _Very well, we have an accord.” Rage kept him in check as the bond between Kyuubi and Madara closed, Kyuubi having left the link between them, not that he could have changed it; it had been “purified” by Harry. While Kyuubi drained his power from Madara, Harry forced his power out of the demons grips; Kyuubi snarled, but only turned his attention back to Harry once the last of his power left the boys body._

“ _The answer I seek?” Kyuubi asked softly, so not to wake the now sleeping Madara._

“ _You were once what I was.” Kyuubi frowned, not liking Harry’s answer. Harry did not say anything else as he touched Madara’s shoulder – the younger man groaned – he was alive._

“ _What were you? How did I change?” Kyuubi asked then, tails thrashing behind him._

“ _That is a two-part question; I have given you the answer you sought.” Kyuubi’s rage had nearly warped the nature around them – it was something Harry had never seen before, and hoped never to again. In the face of such rage, Harry fled, Madara in hand – he flicked out of existence – a trick ninjas had learned to mimic._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kyuubi’s rage had been beyond anything a spirit could force upon him – Harry stood firm – the spirit form of Itachi Uchiha flicked. It was weakening.

**_Vengeance_ **

_You want to see revenge? Fools_ … Harry chuckled, darkly, and sensed in that moment that the ghost’s collective was startled. This, Harry knew, would be the final blow, but it the memory he summoned up flickered – faded, and he was so stunned, he did not have time to protect his mind as from the depths of his mind a memory swelled like a bubble and overwhelmed him – swallowing him, as it did to the ghosts.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Madara woke within the chamber he had built with his own two hands beneath the Uchiha Clan Compound. Harry sighed softly, he felt almost sick – for ages, he had hid the connection between him and the demons – and now Kyuubi knew it, and would not forget it._

“ _Harry, are you alright? You look unwell.” Madara spoke upon catching sight of him._

“ _I will be fine. Kyuubi agreed to your terms.” Harry would not tell him what else had happened between Kyuubi and him, if he could help it._

“ _Then I should call my father.” Madara whispered into the silence. It was as silent as a tomb. As he thought it, Harry wished he hadn’t._

“ _No need to call for me, flesh-of-my-flesh, I came when I scented your blood.” Harry did not bother to turn and see the tengu Lord who had arrived, seemingly stepping out of the very stone._

“ _I was told you sought me. Why?” Madara asked then, though he surely suspected the reason._

“ _Why else would one such as I create such a pitiful being such as you? I grow old, I will take your body and make it my own, become what I once was – isn’t that right Harry Potter?” Purred the Tengu Lord, there was a sound – a rustle of feathers, as it grew impatient for him to speak._

“ _You know my name, congratulations – everyone in the village does.” Harry spoke softly, and knew when the demon huffed in annoyance ignoring Madara only to come closer to Harry._

“ _I know more then that – I know your ancient History, cousin.” Madara’s breath drew in sharply, and the Tengu Lord laughed in delight._

“ _I am not your cousin.” Harry denied, fingers clenching._

“ _No – no, you are not, you are worse. You are my ancient grandfather, the one who could not die; the title was The-One-Cursed-By-Death-To-Live, they called you hero, and before that The-Boy-Who-Lived. I wonder, do you remember those titles?” It asked - his descendent, a demon. Harry shook with soul sickness, his descendent was Madara’s father. If Madara realized the significance of this, he was silent._

“ _You must be disgusted with us demons – do you hate us?” Tengu Lord asked, as if a child._

“ _Yes. I will kill you all.” Harry answered it, finally – finally turning to face it. Green eyes – his eyes, Harry’s own eyes looked back at him in wicked delight. Silver hair fell over its shoulders in tangles. A hooked nose, like a beak marred its otherwise human features. It was stooped over, bent with age. Its wings were black._

“ _Even me, grandfather? Even Madara?” It asked and Harry snorted softly._

“ _You know the answer, why ask me?” Harry asked in turn, and Madara gasped – as he watched in a horrified fascination, the Tengu Lord smiled cruelly._

“ _You see Madara? Your own teacher hates you; it is better to let me control your will, shape you into my weapon, my vessal, than to trust a man like him.” Tengu Lord hissed, and Harry felt it when Madara’s mind was ensnared, for Madara was silent as a puppet – and with his footsteps quiet, left to do the Tengu Lord’s bidding._

“ _Where is he going?” Harry demanded, and his descendent chuckled until he giggled cruelly._

“ _To kill one of your precious brothers...” Harry felt it when Madara did just that, and only hoped it would shock Madara into yelling for Kyuubi. A tengu was two parts – one of the mind, which possessed Madara like a ghost; and one part physical, which was what Harry faced now. Combined, a tengu would not die – but parted, it could – and would die._

_Or become silent._

_Harry lost track of how long he fought his descendent; he felt it when Madara called on Kyuubi’s aid felt Kyuubi’s power burn tengu’s mind until it was gone. Tengu shrieked in rage, alike an angry eagle – and went for a death swoop._

_Only to be stopped by Kyuubi; the tengu in its teeth, bleeding, near death._

“ _Tell me one part of my two-part question, or I will let him slay you.” Kyuubi growled, his mind forcing Harry into a daze._

“ _Madara – is he?” Harry asked, for he did not want his student dead, no matter what he had said to his tengu descendent._

“ _Alive, though unconscious; I have seen him hidden, and though he has slayed a Hokage, he will live, though he may wish he hadn’t.” Kyuubi was amused._

“ _I was – am, a wizard, so were you – and he, once.” Harry answered then and Kyuubi grinned in vicious delight about to kill the Lord Tengu who was his enemy._

“ _W-wait, I do not want him dead, please.” Harry pleaded, and something made Kyuubi pause._

“ _A bargain?” Purred the fire colored demon in question._

“ _Yes – I will Seal him within stone, without his mind he will have knowledge, but no power to force his will on others.” Harry asked, and Kyuubi tilted his head to the side._

“ _And for me and mine?” Kyuubi asked – it was a fair question._

“ _I…I will see that you are the most powerful of all demons.” It meant that Harry would kill all that stood in front of Kyuubi’s path. Kyuubi dropped the tengu like a dead rabbit at Harry’s feet, though both knew the demon Lord was not dead. Kyuubi left then, and Harry Sealed the tengu into the secret chamber of the Uchiha Clan Compound. Out of revenge – yes, but for Madara, not himself._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry stood still, frozen, even as the spirit-form died, half dreading what he knew – what he felt – was about to speak. Though, even still, it was Sealed.

“ ** _So, at last, you have remembered me_**.”


	14. Conversations Between Devils

Harry stood still, frozen, even as the spirit-form died, half dreading what he knew – what he felt – was about to speak. Though, even still, it was Sealed.

“ ** _So, at last, you have remembered me_**.”

It seemed to Harry that the area surrounding him grew very still, as if listening to what he had to say. Though he was chilled by the presence within his mind, sweat glittered as it dropped down into his shirt. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise in his tension.

“Tengu.” His tone was flat, drained of emotion as he was Harry was still surprised that he sounded as if he expected no other. After those memories that had assaulted him, it was no wonder he wasn’t. Tengu was correct, he had forgotten, though it was ironic he would remember here. It was not Tengu who had made him forget.

“ ** _You do not sound pleased to have remembered, ancestor, why do you trouble me_**?” It was mocking, though there was a real question. Harry had, if not on purpose, still summoned up his descendent. Sealed into the stone beneath the Uchiha shrine as he was, he was not a threat – yet still it was disturbing to hear that voice echo, trembling along his bones to his ears. Sound traveled through even the earth, Harry knew that.

“What happened to Sasuke here?” Harry asked, remembering the boy he was being sent to retrieve alongside his mission to destroy Orochimaru.

“ ** _He was Haunted_**.” Tengu murmured, seeming to be very amused at what the Ghosts had done.

“ ** _If that brat from Sand is not careful, the same will happen to him – you know very well his mother clings to his presence – will you deal with her_**?” Tengu continued in curious tones, Harry closed his eyes, for all that it was as if Tengu spoke in his mind, he wasn’t. He was speaking though the stone beneath his feet. If Harry were to move – to wood – to metal, the connection would break. While Tengu clearly had his knowledge, he did not have the mental abilities that had set him apart from other demons.

His mind was lost; Madara had made sure of that.

“I will see to it that it is taken care of. Do you know where Madara dwells?” Harry asked, for he knew if it was something Tengu knew; if only because he had been within Madara’s mind and could guess better then Harry could. It was interesting – Tengu heard all that went on beneath the very Earth, yet Harry had to wonder how far that stretched – Tengu chuckled as if he guessed what went though Harry’s mind. Perhaps he did.

“ ** _No, no I do not. But I do know that Itachi Uchiha is a very interesting young man, always thinking – always looking for answers to his questions_**.” Harry narrowed his eyes on the earth beneath his feet.

“What questions did he have?” Harry demanded, and Tengu seemed to giggle.

“ ** _He saw those around him as weak, and wondered how it was he came to be spawned from such weakness. He looked for answers, ancestor. Answers he found. Shisui Uchiha told him a pretty little story – my story, he knows I am here ancestor – he searches even now for my mind. He thinks if I am free I will create the perfect world, a world of the strong – but we know what I want, don’t we ancestor_**?” Tengu giggled all the more, and Harry ground his teeth, waiting until Tengu was finished.

“What does Itachi seek, besides your mind?” Harry asked, for a time silence was his only answer.

“ ** _I do not know. Perhaps he seeks your Madara – perhaps you. I know that to break the Seal three of our blood must demand it with the Mangekyo Sharingan_**.” Tengu teased, Harry sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten. They both knew that was not all that was needed.

“They threaten the Seal?” He asked softly, and Tengu giggled in agreement.

“ ** _How many of us are left, ancestor_**? **_How many will die before you are the last_**.” It stung, but it was meant to – Harry hated that he had not been able to save Madara’s family, _his_ family.

“You and I, Tengu, will always be.” Harry told his descendent softly.

“ ** _Not I, ancestor, I grow slowly weaker, without my mind, without a new body – I think I am dyeing_**.” Harry bit his lip before he replied; he didn’t know if it was possible to die, he had done something no one else had, no one else could or would do – the effects, well, Harry supposed he would find out in time.

“Besides us Tengu, there are four, and the one who carries Obito’s eye.” Tengu was silent, and Harry let the demon have his way. Leaving the Uchiha Clan Compound, even he doubted it would ever recover into its former glory of a dwelling. It would always be a grave to Harry, perhaps Tengu would die with it.

“ ** _There will be life here again, ancestor – you will see_**.” Tengu seemed to promise in a whisper, Harry wondered if the promise was made to give him hope. The mystery was to why Tengu would say such a thing, or how he would know.

 _Perhaps his mind is not as gone as I believed, perhaps he still has Power – or merely more knowledge then I do_. Harry wondered, lips twisting at the thought. He looked up and found the sky drawing closer to evening, the sky darkening, and wondered at the sense of loss he felt.

“Shadow Walker?” It was odd, after his conversation with Tengu to hear a voice that could be heard aloud. Harry looked to see one a child with white eyes. _Hyuuga_. The Byakugan holders, with white eyes that could see chakra within the body.

For a moment, Harry wondered why it had taken them so long to find him; he had long expected a confrontation with the Hyuuga. After all this time, they had likely “forgotten” or merely questioned the ties that had bound the first of the Hyuuga; that they were forbidden to look at him with their Byakugan. Now they sought to test him with a child and later likely claim the child did not know the “secret laws”, Harry nodded to the boy who tensed, likely hoping he was not the Shadow Walker.

“I am Hyuuga Neji, I seek to test your skills in the name of the Hyuuga Clan.” The boy – Neji – told him formally, bowing; though those wary white eyes did not stray from Harry’s features.

“I, Harry thus called Shadow Walker, accept your challenge.” Harry stated, it was up to the challenger to make the first move. Neji did not waste his chance. Moving in quickly, kunai in hand; he had heard then, that Harry was only going to take seriously the challengers who intended to kill.

Before the boy could strike, the world seemed to slow, and Harry took the offered invitation and _moved_ \- Apparating to be behind Neji – there was a weakness in the Byakugan, the Hyuuga couldn’t see behind them, their spines were vulnerable. Neji must have realized this as he spun around, eyes wide. It was more of a response to a threat then on purpose, but the tell-tale signs – the bulging of the tender veins in the eye – the fact that the white eyes had given way to a faint pupil – he was using the Byakugan.

Harry really couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy’s surprised expression. To the Byakugan, he was as good as invisible; he simply did not have chakra, none, and to the Hyuuga, that meant he shouldn’t be alive. They were taught that everything had to have chakra to survive, perhaps that was true _now_ – but it hadn’t always been so. What Harry was, was proof of that.

Before the boy could overcome his surprise, Harry came quickly foreword, pulling on his magic to wandlessly hold the boy in place as he Apparated again, so though it seemed to Neji that no time had passed, he found himself with a kunai pressed to his spine.

“Are we finished?” Harry asked, deciding to give Neji a choice, wide-eyed (though the Byakugan had been canceled) Neji nodded managing to keep his composure.

“Yes. You have won.” Neji whispered back, his body tense – adrenaline still singing through his blood, Harry looked up in time to meet the white eyes of Hinata, Heir of Hiashi. She covered her mouth in surprise; it was obvious she was expecting to see only Neji.

“D-don’t hurt him, please? My father asked him to do this – he hasn’t any choice b-because of the Curse Seal.” Hinata had perhaps expected him to know of it, he didn’t though he had wondered, his surprise showed only a moment when his grip on the kunai against the skin of the boys spine slackened. He followed the movement, putting the blade away. He had not needed the kunai to hurt the boy, it was only something he would understand – if Harry had wanted he could have snapped the boys neck in the moment he had issued the challenge – merely by throwing his will to his magic.

Harry looked closely at the boy’s forehead, he must have understood what Harry wanted to see, for he took off his headband, subconsciously tightening his grip on it when Harry’s gaze narrowed, lingering.

“I never intended to harm him, Heir.” Harry stated softly, surprising them.

“B-but, the Elders warned that any who went after you had to have the intent to kill, and, and after what you did yesterday…” Hinata shivered coming closer to Neji, having remembered the sheer power being “played” with. It had been near enough to chakra for the ninja’s to sense, but it had been demonic. It was understandable for the vessels (not all the ninjas knew or believed the claim that the One-Tailed demon had been removed) but for Harry, will that had come as a shock. A real slap on the face for the generation Harry faced now. Even some of the Elders had forgotten the likeness magic took to demon chakra.

“Be that as may…I meant that warning for adults – not children.” Harry stated softly, frowning back to the Uchiha compound.

“O-oh, pardon us, but – I’d like to get home…” Hinata interrupted timidly, Harry only nodded.

“I will escort you; it grows dangerous during the evenings.” Harry stated softly, besides which – he had… _business_ with the Hyuuga Clan. Hinata only looked to Neji, swallowed drily, and nodded acceptance. Neji followed her, and Harry wondered if it was because of the Curse Seal, or because of loyalty.

Could he see the power the young Heir could wield, if she only grew more confident; only grew to be independent of the Clan Head who ruled. _She could change things_ , Harry mused, for a long time – before Madara, Hyuuga was slow to accept changes. It seemed that mentality had returned, in such force, in fact, that the family was now divided into two. Those who were born free, and those born with no other purpose but to serve those thought to be “stronger”.

Harry had changed that once; now he intended to do it again. Blood dripped from clenched fists as the three passed the gate, Harry let the two fall back behind his back. He knew the way. He had been in here once before, to make a bid for Madara; it had not changed with the generations that had passed between then and now, merely grown bigger.

Though, this time, he wasn’t expected. Although they did, of course, know he was here. Without a pause to look over his shoulder to see where the children went to, he entered the dojo where he heard noise. The sight he was greeted to was of the Elders as well as the Clan Head, and his younger daughter gathered for his arrival. It was ironic – they had not refuted his right to enter their home, how could they? They knew very well that he was as _responsible_ for the formation of the Uchiha Clan as Madara, if not more so.

He could have been discrete, but he was furious…and when he was furious – he was never anything but reckless. His appearance, as likely expected as it was, still startled some of them into gasping. The Clan Head did not; merely meeting his eyes solemnly.

“Shadow Walker, did you kill him so quickly?” Hiashi asked, seated inside the dojo, Harry paid little mind to the Hyuuga’s who watched him, witnessing this. It would be carefully recorded by all who survived the encounter, just as it had been before. They had edited it, so the future generations – those who now stood watching – would be sympathetic. That was fine with Harry, his memory had not failed, and as long as he lived, there was an opposite tale to tell from one who had been older then ten at the time.

“I did not kill the boy, you sent; your Heir is also well, despite the mental abuse she suffers beneath you.” Harry sneered at the man, whose face remained a mask. “I came to speak with you about the matter of the boy’s seal.” Harry gave the sort of grin people had called “bloodthirsty”; or once, in the days when demons looked more human, “demonic”. The surrounding Hyuuga’s were silent as the grave the Uchiha Clan Compound had become.

“What of it?” Hiashi tensed as he spoke, likely he suspected that he was about to die. He was wrong, but Harry wasn’t going to point that out.

“It was given to your Clan in a bargain; long ago, I gave your predecessors it in order to bid the life of Madara. I told you to use it wisely, perhaps on prisoners, perhaps against enemies – not on your own _blood_.” Harry spat the words, uncaring that his magic was reacting to his violent temper. There was a very good reason he kept his emotions leached; but the revelation of full extant of betrayal within his own “family”, the Uchiha, caused him to crack just a bit. The sight of _that_ Curse Seal had done the job of breaking his temper free. It didn’t matter that they were merely a convenient target – not at the moment.

“You do not think we have used it wisely? We used it to defend ourselves from within. Madara’s birth, and later betrayal of Konoha, proved that those who were not of the main family needed guidance.” An Elder stepped forth, boldly attempting to draw Harry’s attention away from Hiashi. Harry’s lip curled – so this was the truth they knew?

“Hyuuga once had more honor then to brand their own blood and use them like _cattle_.” Harry snapped a retort, fixing the elderly man in place with a flick of his fingers. “Madara ceased to be _yours_ when you and yours willingly _gave_ him to me. What he did afterwards is _my burden_ , so do not take my past mistakes, shape it into your own mistake and give you undo justification for the actions you have taken in the present.” The Elder’s eyes bulged, and Harry realized he could not breathe, his magic held him too tightly. Harry let that realization come to the others. The knowledge that they could not save him, that his life was in Harry’s hands swept through the watchers.

Then Harry let him go, as the old man panted for breath, he turned his attention to Hiashi once more.

“What do you suggest we do? We can not undo what we have done, _you_ never told us how.” They’d gone quickly past “reasoning” and entered a mindset Harry could work with. They wanted him gone, and satisfied, wanted him to be content with them and have no lasting feud.

“I will undo it – but there is a price.” Harry stated softly, seeing them look among each other, wondering what the cost of having freedom was.

“What is the price?” Hiashi asked equally as soft toned.

“You all forget what the Seal is.” Harry seemed quite serious, and Hiashi pressed his lips, considering.

“There is no other…side effect?” Asked an elderly woman, whose bone cane was worn smooth - polished, and gleamed in the sunlight. It would be as if they never had knowledge of it; and if they thought to look for instruction for it, or someone happened upon a document it the future, it would be as if they couldn’t understand it. It would last, this “side effect” until Harry’s bones were dust.

“None.” Merely stated, he told the truth in a roundabout way.

“Will it hurt us?” Asked another old man, for the one he had gripped in magic merely glared in resentment.

“Not permanently.” Harry assured, they did not question his word; for it was the Clan Head’s decision to make. They turned their attention to him, and Hiashi asked for a vote; Harry felt better about him for it.

In the end the decision was one only Hiashi could make. He got up, only standing eye to eye to the man, Harry realized with some amusement that Hiashi was taller.

“Let us walk.” Harry knew the Hyuuga’s would still watch and perhaps even act if Harry moved threateningly. Yet it showed a measure of trust, and that cooled Harry’s temper – made him think about what the Hyuuga Head could want.

“There is something I find curious, Potter.” Hiashi murmured, using a last name that Harry had nearly forgotten.

“In our records, it says Madara trusted you above all others. Yet you split – supposedly – when he killed the First Hokage, there is a record of you traveling for a time, alone – along the border of the Konoha-of-then. You were seen with Madara. It is said that you returned to Konoha only once more, to uncover what Orochimaru was doing here, right under our noses. The Second Hokage only banished him because of the pleas the then Third Hokage made – but the Second held you in higher regard – why did you not ask for Orochimaru’s death?” Hiashi was getting at something, and Harry paused looking to where he had left the Hyuuga children.

“He was a child.” Harry answered simply – Orochimaru had been older then that, but Harry had only seen the child.

“Yet now he poses another threat. You are sure you can kill him, that after all this time he won’t remind you of the child you remember?” Hiashi questioned, and Harry sighed.

“Madara was not dead, and when we let Orochimaru go, we were sure he could keep an eye on the boy. But, he was clever – he joined an organization, and we thought him thereafter occupied. This organization was well known – still is, you may join, willing or not, but you can not leave them but in death. Somehow, Orochimaru managed it – he left, and we knew it was because of Itachi. He attacked my blood, Hiashi, I do not see him as a child now.” Harry answered simply, for though it was a long time ago, it still ached to remember the agony he and Madara had endured to know yet not be able to act.

“Who sent the Kyuubi to Konoha?” Hiashi asked softly, eyes in the distance.

“It is more complex than that.” Harry snapped, and sighed shakily. He knew the Hyuuga – and they knew him. It was enough to let Hiashi know he no longer needed to control his family with force to keep them from the likes of Orochimaru.

“What will you do about Itachi – or his brother?” Hiashi asked then, and Harry shrugged. He did not know the answer to that himself. It was right that Hiashi ask him that, as if he were Clan Head in his own right, for the blood that Harry shared with Madara also flowed in the boys.

“You may…make us forget.” Hiashi murmured his permission closing his eyes; waiting for the kind pain he had placed on Branch members of his Clan in with the Curse Seal. There was no pain. Hiashi opened his eyes, remembered their conversations; remembered that there had been something, but knew no else.

Harry was gone, though no one remembered him leaving. Hiashi heard Hinata, and then saw Neji without his headband; a scar like a lightning blot lay on his forehead. Hiashi felt a small reassurance at the sight of it. Orochimaru had caused a plague among the Byakugan users, it had nearly wiped out half his Clan, if not for Harry’s efforts it would have succeeding in its task.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

“You know, if it wasn’t supposed to be a Clan secret, you would have been caught at practically playing God with their memories.” Kakashi remarked from above as Harry passed below his tree. He had been watching the Shadow Walker all day, and suspected Harry knew that.

“Would you rather they kill themselves off? They were divided, I merely gave them something to be united about.” Harry murmured, coming to rest beneath the tree. Kakashi dropped down beside him, a curious expression on his face.

“Sometimes, I wonder at your morals; with your power you could be playing cat and mouse, and we’d never know it.” Kakashi stated in a done that was soft, heavy with what could-have-been.

“I am not a God, Kakashi. I only did what I had to, no more. He agreed to it – a trade, if you will – with no memory of the Seal; perhaps better memories will take its place until it is not even a shadow of what was. Merely what could have been what should have been, in fact - if I had not made such a stupid mistake in the first place. That’s the difference between Gods; I asked them, and I make mistakes.” Harry stated, meeting Kakashi’s eyes firmly. He remembered blue eyes twinkling at him. He looked away.

“Not much of a choice.” Kakashi replied as he turned to walk, the other man following silently behind him.

“What happens when the others in Konoha start to notice?” Kakashi asked then, Harry’s lips twitched in amusement.

“They never did anything about it to begin with. What makes you think they will now?” Harry asked in turn. As much as Kakashi hated to admit it; Harry did have a point.

“So… that’s it then, it’s that easy for you to manipulate us?” Kakashi asked softly, knowing he couldn’t move fast enough to kill Harry; even if he wanted to, he had no demon blood on him.

“No. It’s never easy – it never will be, because it isn’t supposed to be.” Harry hissed the words, wishing Kakashi would let it drop.

“Will what they think they remember last long?” Kakashi hounded, and Harry glared up at him.

“If they question the false memory… even a little bit of it, it’ll crumble and they will know the truth. Only be ashamed of it when they compare the two possibilities. If they let it be – if they like it, feel safe with it – it’ll be no worse then a mother covering her babe with a blanket and telling the child the monsters can’t get them with it on them.” Harry allowed, having enough of Kakashi’s questions.

“What will you do if that happens?” Kakashi found himself asking.

“I do not know. It has never happened before.” Harry replied, entering the apartment and going to the couch, leaving Kakashi watching after him. Undecided, he paused between the threshold of his bedroom, wondering if he should apologize. He shook his head, and went in his room, dismissing the notion. The burden Harry bore was no worse then the blood on his hands – but Kakashi admired him – he had stayed sane, something he wasn’t sure anyone else could have done.


	15. News Of Your Death

Harry sat on the window ledge, crouched, alike a cat, as he watched the sun rise. This, he knew, was the last day the ninja of Konoha had to challenge him. He had expected the Elders to move against him before now, that they had not was telling of their position, perhaps even more so then they realized. They were loosing control.

 

Harry closed his eyes, while he did not particularly like authority that attempted to restrain him; he saw the wisdom of having a council to sit in power beside the Hokage. Konoha had grown while he had been away – and it would continue to grow, or it would shatter its own foundation.

 

Harry frowned, eyes still closed as he considered his options. Tsunade was family, and as long as his family was here, this place would be protected. Which meant that if Harry were to remake his place here; Uchiha would have to be revived, and Madara found; ninja would welcome such a powerful family to their bosom, but the people…

 

What would the people do?

 

What would the Council do?

 

Harry chewed on his lip, annoyed that the answer was mixed among “what ifs” and “maybes”. He needed to know, and to know, he would have to go among the people unnoticed.

 

“Um, are you mediating, Harry?” Harry opened his eyes, flicking them to see Gaara and Naruto beside him. A smile curved Harry’s lips. Both boys looked between each other, suddenly acutely nervous.

 

“No, Naruto, I was not. However, your appearance has offered an answer to a question that had been plaguing me. I intend to go into the market – if you would accompany me?” Harry asked them, they relaxed then, grateful that that was all that Harry wished to ask of them.

 

“Won’t Kakashi disapprove?” Gaara asked carefully, as Harry settled onto the floor beside them. Harry snorted, lips twitching in his amusement as he shook his head. He glanced over his shoulder one last time to the city below before turning his attention to the two boys before him.

 

“I do not answer to him.” Harry stated, as if it were answer enough. Perhaps it was, certainly neither youth questioned him further as he moved away from the balcony to the door.

 

“Uh…sure, then. Where do you want to go?” Naruto asked as they made their way out of the apartment. Harry frowned down at Naruto, a strained giggle erupted from his lips as he seemingly to realized all at once just who it was he was dealing with. Admittedly, having forgotten that this Harry – who he regarded with fondness - was the same Harry who had been missing for fifty odd years, who the same Harry who the Kyuubi acknowledged as “at least equally powerful as himself”, was something else – though Naruto did not know exactly what it meant.

 

Over his head, Gaara and Harry exchanged equally puzzled glances.

 

“Are you well, Naruto?” Gaara asked his blond friend cautiously, wondering if the Kyuubi was testing its bonds once more.

 

“Yeah –yeah, great – just, well, never mind – the market place is always interesting – how about there?” Naruto asked with a grin, shrugging off his bout of forgetfulness, he told himself firmly that it was because he was likely beginning to consider the other his friend. Not because Harry was somehow tricking him, as Kyuubi would suggest - if he knew of Naruto’s forgetfulness.

 

 _Which_ , Naruto told himself firmly, _he will not learn of_.

 

“Indeed? I do not oppose, is it acceptable to you as well Gaara?” Harry asked, taking in the red heads expression with a tilt of his head.

 

“It’s fine.” Gaara reassured the wide eyed blond who had glanced to him, when Harry had sought his opinion. Gaara fell in beside Harry as Naruto led the way, those who saw them –and did not, at least, know the history of Konoha, would think the trio normal teenagers. When Naruto paused to look at a jewelry shop, Gaara heard the whispers of a foreign merchant questioning his peers.

 

“They look like an odd bunch; do they bring you much trouble?” It was said in a manner like one would ask of the weather – uncaring. Indeed, why would the merchant care? They were ninja, true enough, but there were a dozen ninja scattered over the street.

 

“Sir, you know do not know of whom you speak of!” Her reply was a combination of startled yelp and accusation, though it was hushed in a whisper.

 

“Indeed, I do not, please do enlighten me.” His tone was softer now, realizing the need for secrecy – though they did not know Gaara listened.

 

“The blond is a menace – the embodiment of the demon Kyuubi itself, for it is sealed within him. The red haired and fair skinned man is Gaara of the Desert – of Suna, he is their Kage, and the last…” Her voice faltered, and with a will she continued on, urged on by the captivated merchant.

 

“The last is the “Lone Shinobi of the Land of Fire” – called the “Shadow Walker” elsewhere, for he called the Founders brother- and they, it is said, relied in kind, it is he alone who walked the shadows of our land, freeing us from the grips of the demons drawn here.” She finished in a breathy whisper, barely loud enough for Gaara to hear.

 

 

“Surely, you must jest! Shadow Walker, at least, is known in our land; he could not be that _boy_ … why, the Shadow Walker was a youth when my grandfather glimpsed him, so it must be that he is over a hundred years! For my grandfather was only a boy!” The merchant argued his voice raising. The people of Konoha tensed, most especially the ninja; for everyone had heard him, not just the merchant woman he had accused of falsehood.

 

Gaara stood, breathless as well, as Harry’s attention swung to the man. Naruto was the only one who dared to move, his hand reaching to touch Harry’s sleeve. Not surprisingly Harry did not seem to mind the contact. Though it seemed to prove something to the merchant for he unbent a little, sure of his place and his views.

 

“Tell me, how did your grandfather describe him?” Harry asked of him, green eyes unreadable as they fixed on the man whom Gaara almost managed to feel bad for.

 

“Shadow Walker is known as the slayer of monsters – demons, which dwelled once in my land. They do not dare cross into it now for fear of his wrath. At his death, we erected a shrine in his honor, at the asking of his student Madara who at that time had abandoned Konoha. ” The merchant announced boldly, Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, surely he had to be confused – for even Gaara felt so, but if he was he did not show it.

 

“Describe the Shadow Walker, as your grandfather saw him.” Harry demanded insistently, despite the accusation in the merchants eyes.

 

“You’re that insistent to be proven a fake? Very well then, my grandfather told me this _‘Shadow Walker was a youth when I saw him, passing the streets, he held no sword, no weapon, but his power… so like the demons he was slayer of. It was unnerving to me, even as a boy. His eyes gleamed like emerald fire, his hair as black as a raven’s wing, and it was thus that he confronted Orochimaru; who had fled Konoha with Shadow Walker at his heels, neither was seen again .So he is presumed dead, walking of the shadows of death_.’, so it says on the shrine “may Shadow Walker live on, as the walker of the shadows in death” – he is dead, how else can he be protector even there?” The merchant asked, and throughout his story Harry’s eyes had narrowed; the merchant thought it was because his lie was being unfolded – but in truth, at least from what Gaara saw, it was in thought.       

 

“WhenOrochimaru first fled Konoha, it was during the war. It is known thereafter he joined Akatsuki. Shadow Walker could not have left Konoha then, your shrine is empty.” Harry murmured softly, his attention fixed on something else – something that troubled him about what had been said.

 

“That’s right – the Elders, even on the Council, state that the Shadow Walker never left Konoha during the war…”

 

“He is the Shadow Walker in truth – it can’t be denied now!”

 

Whispers and mutters erupted like mad, all hushed though, as to not draw Harry’s attention like the foreign merchant had.

 

“Impossible. Then who was it that my grandfather saw?” The merchant demanded, and Harry sighed, closing his eyes and seeming to draw himself together.

 

“Possibly it was Orochimaru, spreading news of my death to dishearten the people of the lands I traveled, he knew well what Madara and I looked like. It is even likely that it was Madara, for reasons I know not.” Harry spoke, and Gaara realized then that he was shaken; he had not realized in some lands he was likely considered dead, a hero to be worshiped at a shrine, though it was a logical conclusion after so many years.

 

The merchant did not speak again, and Harry turned from him, his shoulder length black hair gleamed as black curls caught in the daylight; empathizing just how real a man once considered a ghost was.

 

Naruto stubbornly followed him, and after scanning the faces to memory, Gaara followed after.

 

“I’d believe him, if I were you.” A ninja spoke from beside a stall, he had blond hair held in a long pony tail, and his blue eyes were dark in thought.

 

“Yamanaka-san, what do you mean?” Asked someone, the voice had sounded male though it was now lost among the gathered crowd of market goers.

 

“My family specializes in the mind, my daughter looked into the abyss of his; and something looked back at her. She now is burdened by it – and won’t say exactly what it is, for fear it will spill over to us. He is the Shadow Walker in truth – for only the Shadow Walker could remove a memory of a mind from the Yamanaka.” After declaring this, he disappeared, it providing the needed dismissal of the crowd. They left, all in different directions – to family, friends – to spread the word that the Shadow Walker was back in truth.

 

Unnoticed by the merchants a green clad youth leaned against the wall, his arms crossed – and head bowed in thought. He seemed very solemn, and then he looked up, grinning widely.

 

“Shadow Walker – it an honor to set eyes on your fabled physique which overflows with youthful power and ancient knowledge, but the greater honor would be to test my skills and my teachers against yours!”    


	16. A Choice of Loyalty

"You are sure this is not a false alarm?" Kakashi murmured softly, though he held the folder detailing the report of the man he faced. Both sat in the office of the Lady Hokage, neutral ground – and knew that a lie here meant dire consequences.

"Positive, Kakashi, I have been doing this research for a number of years – the Shadow Walkers appearance has sped it along, not caused it. I fear that since the Third, there has always been a rift between the people of Konoha and the ninja…" Yamato was quick to point out, to which Kakashi could only nod. He knew that – but it was something else to have it thrown in his face.

"So, in short, what you are telling me, Yamato, is that those born into being a ninja have more loyalty to me then the Council, but those who are born civilians and turn by choice to the life of a ninja answer to the Council's whims." Tsunade spoke, making her presence known with her mere words.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Yamato agreed, meeting her eyes in hopes that she would believe him all the more seeing the sincerity in them.

"You also claim they – these Council drones, plan to attack my great uncle in mass to drive home the point that I answer to the Council, as all ninja and their clans?" Tsunade murmured softly, eyes glancing out the window to survey Konoha.

"Correct, Lady Hokage." It was not a needed answer, for her question had been rhetorical, but Yamato was not one to make things muddled.

"Kakashi, did you say that Harry had taken Gaara and Naruto with him when he went into Konoha?" Tsunade asked of him, her gold eyes meeting his own dark ones. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Grimly, Tsunade tightened her hands, clasped together; she was ensuring her awesome physical strength made no accidental appearances.

"I want both of you to interfere in this. I will throw all my resources behind you, and summon all the clans that will aid me. I will not see my family harmed. I do not doubt that Harry will come out of this alive; but when you find him, Kakashi, your prior mission still stands. I want you to find the brat and drag him back here. The Uchiha always made a practice of actively protecting the citizens; even from each other. Perhaps my predecessors should have encouraged all ninja to do the same so that we would not have this budding civil war on our hands. Nonetheless, my orders stand; Jiraiya will undoubtedly stand beside me until this storm has passed." The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade declared to the two who stood in front of her.

Both bowed, and Kakashi flickered out of existence, off to do the task she had asked of him.

"Guy-sensei, I have wonderful news!" Lee exclaimed as he appeared before yet another green spandex-clad person – only he was doing a handstand on his pinky fingers. Guy, seeing him, leapt up and landed in a crouch, straightening he gave a beaming smile to his pupil.

"What is this wonderful news, Lee?" Guy asked, almost brought to tears at Lee's enthusiasm for his subject.

"The rumors are true, Guy-sensei! The Shadow Walker is in Konoha once more. I saw him just this morning in the bountiful market, with none other then Gaara and Naruto with him!" Lee reported practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"This is as wonderful news as the flowers of youth blooming into their maturity early!" Guy told him approvingly, Lee nodded rapidly, eyes becoming misty as he spoke again.

"Oh, Guy-sensei, it is wonderful that you approve of his return – but should we not test him? It is, after all, a challenge set by the Council." Lee asked in turn, Guy's reaction was not the one which he expected; Guy looked down at him, as if puzzled.

"His return is not a game, Lee – if you throw yourself in a challenging at him, for the council means him ill-will… any who threaten the Shadow Walker is opposing the Lady Hokage's wishes… despite your youthful virility it is likely he will rightfully see the end of you, if you mean to so openly oppose the Lady Hokage." Guy told him in stern tones, Lee's eyes widened in open astonishment, for while he had heard the Shadow Walker could be challenged for three days, this being the last day the opportunity would present itself, and he had not heard the rest of what Guy told him.

"Oh…I, I had not realized the situation so dire. Forgive my ignorance, Guy-sensei!" Lee pleaded, blinking away tears – for in his enthusiasm to challenge himself he had nearly become a traitor in the eyes of the Lady Hokage's loyal ninjas.

"It is too late, I fear the only way you can recompense from stating your intent to challenge the wise Shadow Walker is to confront him with your youthfully foolish confession and await his judgment!" Guy announced, and Lee collapsed on his hands and knees at his teacher's feet, tears running freely down his face.

"Oh, Guy-sensei, forgive me again, for it was my intent that _we_ challenge him - not I alone. It is my shame, but I fear we both must confess my intent together so I can truly be forgiven!" Lee cried out, voice horse with his confession. Guy's eyes closed and he too fell to his knees only to embrace his pupil, reassuring the younger man in his own way.

"You are right, Lee, your overflowing of youthfulness must be confronted, and it is my own fault for not seeing was coming…" Guy agreed solemnly, unaware that someone watched from above.

It had been Kakashi's intention to ask aid from Guy, but it seemed that the man would be there when the attack occurred – or, at least, would not arrive too late afterward to make a difference. Kakashi did not want to involve too many – Tsunade would need those she could get to aid her.

He did not like the idea, but he knew it to be truth – Konoha was cracking at its foundations, its people turning against one another at possibly the worst time – Orochimaru was out there somewhere and the only hope they had of distracting him was to come right at him with the intention of taking back Sasuke, and do worse damage to him if they could attempt it.

Kakashi closed his eyes, using chakra to lock onto Harry's position – as he, Naruto, and Gaara had proven just a day ago they had very unique energy signatures. That, Kakashi knew, could be both an advantage and a drawback.

Though the danger now lay in the fact that every ninja in Konoha knew exactly what Harry "felt" like – and now the civilians who had regarded the Shadow Walker as a hero and, even four generations later, still regarded him as so would have a appearance no one could mistake.

Kakashi had a fleeting moment to wonder if it had been Harry's intention from the very beginning to have the divided rift target him, rather then Tsunade. But…that couldn't be the case, could it?

Kakashi shook the thought away and left Guy and Lee, knowing the two would catch up in their rather misplaced attempt to pacify Harry. It would none the less prove helpful in the coming battle.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think it's a good think you're not being lazy, for once!" Naruto greeted him at his rather abrupt appearance. Harry's eyes met his- and even through it wouldn't be now, Kakashi determined he would get an answer to why Harry felt he had to do everything on his own.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, who are these people – _hey_ , I'm talking to you!"

Or, rather, without help old enough to shave.

"What…do you want?" Gaara murmured, and though he knew that without his demon there was a chance he would not be able to manipulate the sand, he was glad he had brought his gourd, still filled with sand. It stirred at the narrowing of his eyes.

Konoha ninja, their headbands with a slash on either side of the leaf symbol, crouched in defensive or offensive positions surrounded them.

"Shadow Walker betrayed us – long ago we called for him when Kyuubi was on his way, and he did not arrive – now we'll take revenge for the people we loved who died that day." Declared one of the many furious ninja, there were murmurs of agreement.

"I have no excuse for that. I do not remember. But, I warn you now – there is more danger in the now – then there has ever been in the past." Harry told them, standing in front of Gaara and Naruto, even Kakashi, who stood beside him knew he would not be able to move fast enough to get Harry out of the way of an attack. In the end, he supposed he would have to believe Harry was immortal and could heal from whatever they intended – if, indeed, they attempted anything.

"We know that now – you, our greatest living hero, have befriended what you once fought against – demons!" Shrieked one of group, though in the mass they presented themselves as, it was impossible to say who. It drew dark mutters of agreement.

Kakashi could only be grateful they had chosen a secluded position to show such aggression; he did not want a mob on his hands.

"Not only that," Harry allowed when the muttering had died down, "but this morning I came across a spy of Orochimaru, hiding in plain sight."

Silence covered them, and for a moment Kakashi dared hope that they would back down and things could be explained.

His hope was not to be.

"Better Orochimaru, then the demons you stand in front of!"

The foreign merchant, merely an old man at first glance, leaned against his walking stick as he hobbled down the road. His passing only gained a glance from the ninjas, no more then that – and certainly no less.

He walked until he was out of sight of the gates, and then paused, and glanced around his eyes narrowed for no particular reason – the scenery was unchanging, and there was nothing in particular in this spot. Not even a fallen log or stump of a tree to rest upon. Nonetheless, with a heavy sigh, he had stopped, resigned to looking into the woods as if he expected someone.

He was not disappointed; a youth with silver hair and blue eyes appeared in the shadows of the trees. The old man shifted his stance, uneasy, but knew it was too late now too walk on. Grimly, he clutched the walking stick, though he knew it would be no defense against this boy.

"Report…" He was ordered, in tone that he knew better then to argue with.

"Impossible as it seems, somehow Tsunade has done it. Painted a boy as the Shadow Walker – he must have been studying for this his entire life." The old man murmured, and if the youth was surprised he showed no signs of it.

"Did you witness any plays of power to support he is not who he claims?" Kabuto asked, wary of this new information, as always. It was not from an exactly loyal source, but it was the quickest he had been able to manage with Orochimaru impatiently awaiting an answer.

"Nothing, he just waltzed into the market with the Kyuubi vessel and the Kazekage." That, at least, did surprise the silver haired youth though he hid it quickly. The old man did not notice.

"You have what you wanted from me – let my people go." He demanded imperiously, eyes narrowed, his frame tensed – though he knew he could do nothing against the youth. The boy regarded him, and then sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Have it your way – you will find them in the clearing at the edge of the forest, can't miss that bunch." The old man – a merchant in truth, hobbled away, his back turned to Kabuto, he did not notice the unpleasant smile that crossed his otherwise fair features.

The old man would indeed find his people – the caravan of merchants he traveled with, only instead of alive – for the old man had never said they had to be alive – they would be slaughtered.

He would die before he could warn anyone else, and the mass murder would go unquestioned as an unfortunate attack by thieves. Or, at least, that was the plan.


	17. Shatter of Foundations

_"I want both of you to interfere in this – I will throw all my resources behind you, and summon all the clans that will aid me. I will not see my family harmed. I do not doubt that Harry will come out of this alive – but when you find him, Kakashi, your prior mission still stands. I want you to find the brat and drag him back here – the Uchiha always made a practice of actively protecting the citizens – even from each other, perhaps my predecessors should have encouraged all ninja to do the same so that we would not have this budding civil war on our hands. Nonetheless, my orders stand – Jiraiya will undoubtedly stand beside me until this storm has passed." The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade declared to the two who stood in front of her._

_Both bowed, and Kakashi flickered out of existence, off to do the task she had asked of him._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Konohamaru, having heard the entire conversation, swallowed nervously – he knew he was not supposed to eavesdrop, but he could not help himself. His reasoning was that if he was to one day be Hokage – he _had_ to learn from the best – and Lady Tsunade was assuredly the best at what she did.

Naruto had promised him that - and Konohamaru wholeheartedly believed his blond friend.

"Konohamaru? What are you doing here?" Asked a soft voice that Konohamaru knew to be Shizune, Lady Tsunade's attendant – Konohamaru jerked around to face her, his eyes widened with his surprise, Lady Tsunade's pink pig – Tonton looking up at him with a curious gaze, her nose cutely scrunched up in her puzzlement.

"Ah…I, uh – was, that is…" Konohamaru fought to explain, looking elsewhere as he attempted to find a reasonable excuse on the walls and tiles of the Hokage Tower. They offered nothing, and Konohamaru flushed guiltily.

"Shizune? Is that you?" Lady Tsunade called out from within her chambers. Shizune smiled down at Konohamaru, walking into the Hokage's chambers – Konohamaru had little choice but to follow, as Tonton chased him into Tsunade's presence.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked upon setting sights on the Lady Hokage and Yamato nodded politely to the young woman, who flushed. Upon seeing her do so Konohamaru's eyes widened in realization – Shizune _liked_ Yamato! He stifled his giggles as Tsunade's attention turned to him. It would not do to giggle in her presence.

"Ah, I thought I heard you Konohamaru. It is nothing Shizune – I was just going to have you catch our little spy, but it seems you and Tonton had things well in hand." Lady Tsunade stated softly, in her usual amused sort of way.

"Indeed, Lady Tsunade…" Shizune murmured, glancing down at Konohamaru in amusement.

"Lady Tsunade – while Kakashi is assisting the Shadow Walker, what would you have me do?" Yamato asked from beside the Hokage, obviously curious to why she had not dismissed him, as she had Kakashi.

Unnoticed by the three adults, Konohamaru's eyes widened comically. He had heard from Udon and Moegi rumors of the Shadow Walkers return – but it was quite another thing to hear from the Lady Hokage herself that the rumors were true and not based on hope.

"Contact Danzo – and have Ibiki notified as there will undoubtedly be survivors." Tsunade did not look pleased at her own words, but Yamato only nodded in acceptance as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves – leaving Konohamaru the center of Tsunade's attention.

"Ah, hi…?" Konohamaru squeaked, and that, at least seemed to amuse Tsunade, who chuckled, Konohamaru allowed himself to relax – Tsunade, like any other adult, couldn't be too upset at him if they were amused.

"Konohamaru – you must have heard the entire conversation, so I will not lecture you about using your skills to that effect – but, surely you must be worried over what your heard, so – ask, and for once I will answer as best as I am able." The Lady Hokage allowed, and Konohamaru flushed with pride, only Naruto had gotten strait answers from her more often then not. He knew her loyalty, for whatever reason, was tied to Naruto and Jiraiya more so then Konoha itself.

"What about the Shadow Walker! Who'd dare to attack him within Konoha?" Konohamaru demanded then, barely keeping himself from balancing on his heels in his enthusiasm to hear about the man his Grandfather had proclaimed the greatest asset to Konoha's beginnings.

"I fear it is our people who attack him." Tsunade answered, fingers folding together as she looked down at the boy whose surprise could not be disputed. For once, she wondered what the Third had told his grandson about her great uncle.

"W-what? Have they gone insane?" Konohamaru choked on his own words, sputtering, and wondering if it was some trick – or a test – was Tsunade testing him to see how worthy he was of being a future Hokage?

"No, they are merely unforgivably misguided. You see – since the death of the First, there has always been a rift between ninja and the civilians of our village, and this rift was bridged only once by Madara, at the Shadow Walkers advice, his descendents always had the option of opting out of being ninjas and becoming a police force for the citizens. During the reign of the Second, some ninja who came from civilian life claimed their families are treated as second-class citizens compared to the ninja clans who had always been welcomed as a source for generations of protectors in their descendents. The civilians feared that the Hokage line would come only from the First. So the Third stepped into power, giving his title to the Fourth, who although he was citizen born and the hero of the people, he had married a woman of a ninja clan to satisfy the ninja clan elders. In the Kyuubi attack it was the Uchiha who protected the people, while the Third and Fourth fought the Kyuubi itself. At the death of the Fourth, it was the Third who saw a need to create a plan to evacuate the citizens –as well as the Academe students - if Konoha itself was ever again attacked. When the Uchiha were massacred – it created a void, and the citizens created a Council to elect ninja who would become police – which the Third allowed, if the clan heads were counted among the Council. Originally, the Council was only to monitor and report the police ninja, but more and more police ninja were chosen among the citizens and felt only the clans were allowed the better paying missions. So the Council became equal to the Hokage in power – which never has happened before in a ninja village. So you see now how the rift between the common born ninja and the clan born has become a problem – which now answers why, when the Council challenged Harry when he stepped foot into Konoha, it is now the common born ninja who intend to kill him." Tsunade told Konohamaru, looking aside only at the end of her lecture, her expression saying clearly that she wished she had not landed with this mess in her lap.

"But – he won't…d-die, will he?" Konohamaru asked weakly looking ill, comfortingly Shizune patted the boy's shoulder. Tonton nuzzling his hand, he stoked the soft tuft of pig's fur pensively.

"No – the Shadow Walker is immortal, and if it comes to it – Konoha itself will protect him." Tsunade assured softly, realizing only then how shaken Konohamaru was.

"What do you mean, Konoha will protect him?" Konohamaru questioned, confusedly he bit down on his bottom lip. Shizune jerked, covering her mouth, it was clear to Konohamaru that he wasn't supposed to have caught the odd phrasing. Tsunade only shook her head, amused, and waved a dismissive hand to the Hokage monument outside her window.

"Konohamaru, you must know that all of Konoha was created by the First and the Second – and, of course, the Shadow Walker. Tell me now, as only one who is tied by blood to the Hokage and intends to be Hokage in truth one day – what was the Shadow Walkers gift to his brothers and Konoha?" Tsunade challenged him, Konohamaru knew she would be disappointed if he did not know – or at least attempt to find a answer – so he squinted his eyes shut and dredged up from memory all he had ever learned about the First and Second – and their mysterious Shadow Walking brother.

"The First created the forest surrounding us – the Second made sure there would always be water – and the Shadow Walker…the Shadow Walker…."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Grandpa – I've a question and I want answers!" Konohamaru declared as he burst into the Third's chambers – he jerked his head up the hat askew, guiltily looking around, it was obvious to anyone but the little boy that he had been sleep only moments before. Guiltily, he looked down to the papers covering his desk before taking in his grand son's appearance._

_"Well, as I've nothing better to do – ask away." The Third murmured, amused, though his tone was slightly relived at having an excuse not to have to do his paper work._

_"Teacher said the First was one with the people and land – how can anyone be one with both?" The little boy demanded, obviously expecting an answer he could understand now from his grandfather rather then an answer his teacher promised he would understand eventually._

_"Well, most think that as the First created the land, and loved the people, he thought of himself as part of land and part of the people – in a way, every Hokage feels the same, but the First and Second felt the closest to both. Do you know why that is?" The Third asked, taking a flask from the desk and sipping it – at once he looked a little more aware, rather then having just been caught napping._

_"Cause of something to do with what the Shadow Walker did." Konohamaru stated arms crossed over his chest – as if daring his grandfather to argue with the way he saw things. Instead, the elderly man only tipped his head in agreement, a half grin crossing his lips._

_"That's right, the Shadow Walker joined land to the soul of the people and Hokage – the monument showing the First and Seconds faces was his reflection of that gift – only their faces were not crafted by human hand on that stone. As are his later gift – the stone monuments of Madara and the First in the Valley of the End. What else, do you think – he created from the land?" The Third asked his grandson reflectively, the little boy shrugged and left him, unwilling to answer when the Third's attention was on the Hokage mansion and not on him._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"The Shadow Walker joined the soul of the people – and that of the land – to the Hokage!...But…what does that mean?" Konohamaru answered triumphantly only to ask his own question in the next moment.

"It means that all the people who have ever walked on the soil of Konoha – have added bits of their soul and life to it – but the most reflective souls are those that die or go missing. Those are the souls that change and shape Konoha…after a while, Konohamaru, if you ever become Hokage, you'll find it's not just a title. The reason it isn't – the reason it will not fall to being "just" anything, is the Shadow Walkers doing." Tsunade told him, grin tugging at the edges of her lips as she watched the little boy take in the things she had told him.

"What jutsu could _do_ that?" Konohamaru asked – but Tsunade was laughing then, and did not answer him – it was Shizune who did.

"The most famous truth of the Shadow Walker, Konohamaru, is that he did not have chakra." Konohamaru opened his mouth to ask another question, but in that moment Tsunade stopped laughing, her face drained of color as she looked in the distance.

Konohamaru, Shizune, and Tonton followed her gaze to look into the distance, a cloud of smoke, cutting an unnatural circle as it rose to the heavens like a beckon. Tonton only squealed softly in surprise, Shizune doing best to sooth her.

"Yes, Tonton, I fear you are right…it has started – Konoha has awakened…" Tsunade murmured nearly too softly for Konohamaru to hear. As he watched the smoke rise, he was unsure if he was _supposed_ to have heard Tsunade's nearly whispered words.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry knew very well that he had been teetering on the knife's edge of sanity these last three days. There had, after all, been a reason to his worry as he traveled to Konoha that lingering within Konoha's gates would begin to shatter him – if only to remake him. That was magic at work – Konoha's magic; the magic Harry himself had laid into the land to forge the city. There were places where that magic showed that no human hand had shaped a building, though it had been his mind behind it.

The most famous proof of his asking earth to magically crave itself into a human dwelling was the Hokage mansion. The walls were smooth as sand, if a bit gritty – and solid enough to be impenetrable. Partly, that was the work of nature – and partly again, it was the work of his own magic that had grown with Konoha. Harry had estimated when he left Konoha that it would have a magical nature alike to Hogwarts.

Tengu being sealed within Konoha only improved those impossible estimations. Just as Hogwarts recognized a Founders heir – Konoha recognized Harry, had recognized Tengu and knew that the Uchiha were of Harry's blood. Konoha had a magic all its own now, and even though that magic had roots to Harry – his relationship with that magic was alike a seed of a tree. Konoha followed the whims of the Hokage, not he – for all that the Hokage did not know the magical nature of the place they governed. It was Harry's secret gift to his brothers – to the Third, to the Fourth, and to his grand niece – the Fifth.

He could no more control Konoha's magical nature then he could the wind. That did not mean he couldn't ask the wind for a favor and find it granted. Though how the favor was granted was based on how Harry asked the question – and the whim of wind or magic.

Despite that, Konoha had been home – _his_ home, forged and fostered out of his own magic – created for his family, to protect them, and to nurture his family's people – civilians and ninja alike. What faced him was the descendents of those people – those villagers and civilians – but they were ninja, and dissatisfied with the way the Hokages of the past had favored the Clans with unique abilities over those who were ninja born of the citizens.

So, Harry knew with a certainty that twisted his stomach, when it came to the whim of Konoha over which to favor in this budding civil war – it was with no doubt he knew Konoha would side it's magic with the Hokage, his grand niece – who did not know what power in Konoha she wielded. Harry was not worried overmuch to that end – if things continued to break down, Konoha's magical nature would make itself known to Tsunade.

It was Konoha that had warned him of the foreign merchant – and of the blood spilt in the forest just beyond the gates.

Harry knew it was not warning him for his guidance – it was a warning of things to come, and Konoha's way of offering alliance. Harry had mused on that, not paying attention as Naruto clung worriedly to his arm, and Gaara stepped warily beside him. Then the citizen born ninja had appeared – threatening, for all that they were born within the walls of the city they called home, once they had dared step in his way and declare him a threat – Konoha had made itself felt, and in turn declared them enemies.

Harry knew then he would not have to use magic against them, for Konoha its self intended to deal with them in its own way. .

Naruto's blue eyes were tinted red as they looked up at him, and then turned to glare at the ninja who surrounded them. Harry knew then that though he did not have to defend himself – did not have to lift a finger to see them dead, he would have to step in to save them. Else no one would believe the reason of the attack had been Harry. Oh, they would not question Tsunade openly but they would whisper that the true reason for the mob slaughter had been the Kyuubi threatening Harry, and "good ninja" stepping in to die while he soothed the demon.

As Kakashi crouched, preparing to throw kunai into the threatening crowd (at this distance it did not matter if he missed – he would hit someone) the ground in front of the crowd ripped open.

The earth they stood upon did not shake beneath them, instead it was _as if_ the ground beneath the mob with its hostile glares and glinting weapons rejected them, refused to support them and they fell into a sinkhole – a trap, which they could not climb out of.

In fact, it was not " _as if_ " at all – it was fact, so far as the magical nature of Konoha was concerned.

Harry knew Konoha was not done with them yet, for all that the earth had settled and those who had not died with the weight of their peers atop them looked for ways to escape the tomb the sinkhole had become….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yamato felt the earth beneath his feet heave – no one else would have felt it, for this was because of the connection he held with the First, and the First's ability – that of the Mokuton that he held such a specialized tie to the land of Konoha. Tsunade's orders rung within his mind, keeping him from becoming distracted.

" _Contact_ _Danzo – and have Ibiki notified as there will undoubtedly be survivors_."

He had already contacted the commanding officer of Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, Ibiki was intrigued, to say the least. When Yamato had left him he had been muttering about finding out just what it was about this group that Konoha _itself_ rejected and wondering if he could find a way to duplicate the effect on the enemies of Konoha – a ninja could manipulate the elements as his abilities allowed, but if the waters, forests, earth, and air of Konoha turned against their enemies, well Konoha would never be challenged.

Yamato would leave it to Ibiki to ultimately decide if such "awareness" of Konoha's was a good or bad thing. What Yamato knew was that Konoha had awakened to reject the citizens because they threatened Harry. For a moment, Yamato let himself be distracted at the thought of meeting the man who had given a joined soul to Konoha's people and land that only the Hokage could guide.

He could see how that could be freighting to those that were not born ninja – to realize the sheer amount of power the Hokage could tap into – not just over the battles and missions they took, but of the earth and its soul – which they often did not know of. Yamato knew that because of his tie to the earth because of the Mokuton, he would always be loyal to the then Hokage. It was merely in his nature.

Before he could linger on the thought of that loyalty extending to the Shadow Walker himself, Yamato reached where he knew Danzo to be.

"The Lady Hokage sent me to alert you, Konoha's soul has stirred to becoming actively awakened." Yamato told the man, watching him with wary eyes – there was something about him that Yamato just did not like at all.

"Indeed…congratulations, Tsunade ought to be pleased that keeping the Shadow Walker as a pet has gained her that much more power." Danzo stated, though he did not look pleased at the news, something about the way his fingers tapped out a rhythm made Yamato feel sure the old man would much rather be Hokage then the grand daughter of the First.

 _Not while I live._ Yamato promised the soul of Konoha whose attention he had gained unknowingly.

"I've taken notice that one of the three man teams – Kakashi's I believe, is down – it is such a shame the last Uchiha has turned to aid Konoha's enemy. To show my…support… of her endeavor to retrieve him – I will give you a replacement. This boy will do." Danzo stated, the former Root commander – Root being at once time an ANBU training department – motioned to the boy Yamato had not taken notice of.

Yamato was chilled to realize there was nothing – no happiness or dislike within the empty eyes that acknowledged him only long enough to take in his appearance and apparent weakness and strengths. No child's eyes should be like that.

"What is his name?" Yamato made the mistake of asking, Danzo's lips twitched in amusement, the facial movement bringing attention to his left eye patch.

"He has none."

Yamato had little choice in taking the nameless child with him when he could not help but follow the smoke that made the earth oddly gleeful.


	18. Through The Smoke

 

"They are burning!" Shrieked one of victims, a male, Harry thought distantly his mind and senses dulled by the chaos he had witnessed – who although Harry knew the other had attacked them, would now found himself a victim, if not aided. Resolutely Harry started toward the edge, bail threatening to burn its way up his throat as he looked down into the sinkhole. The man was one of the few that had not been crushed by the others in the surge to climb upon the dead and reach a place where, at least, he could breath. Indeed he spoke correctly – the dead he stood upon had begun to burn, smoking – flames catching alight on clothing. In a surge of smoke, Harry lost sight of him – he knew he had to retrieve what survivors there were.

Kakashi who had stood beside him when they faced the opposition, placed his hand upon his shoulder - looked Harry in the eye shakily – the look in his eyes all at once accusing and in awe. It was obvious the other thought he had done this – and for a moment he felt a flash of guilt – Konoha's magical nature had been caused by him and his "gifts" to his brothers. In a round about way, this was his fault.

"Did you…do this?" Gaara was the one to ask, and Harry only shook his head.

"No – but we must save at least a handful of them. Least the other villagers will not believe us - me." Harry told the three of them, he reached foreword his hand, as if for one of the unfortunate to grasp and beckoned a in a gesture of "come here". Nothing happened – his magic had worked, but it had not been effective - as if it was absorbed and swallowed up.

He did not try a second time.

"I can not undo this. I must do it the hard way and go down to fetch them. My power will protect me from becoming a victim, but I can not guarantee the truth of that for you. Stay here – and try to smother the flames and find surviving victims along the edges of the sinkhole." Harry told them, walking closer to the sinkhole - uncaring to his fine clothes, or the fact that some of the people he intended to aide had been intent on killing him or his charges.

Gaara and Naruto exchanged a glance, feeling slightly sick as the stench of burning flesh reached him, Naruto swallowed – as if in agreement, Gaara nodded. They knew Harry had not done this – Harry could kill with a word, he did not have to bury them and burn them so like torture – but if Harry had not done this, neither knew what had or could, and so they did not stop Harry from doing something about it all.

"What did this, if you did not?" Kakashi demanded walking with Harry to the edge of the hole.

"I will explain once we have done what needs to be done." Harry promised kneeling at the edge of the crevice the sinkhole had formed to better look through the smoke that curled at the edges muffling sound and obscuring sight in a way only magic could. It would keep a whimper of sound from being heard. That did not mean that screams and pleading were not being flung out until throats were raw.

"Do not let the victims their feet touch the ground – and do not hold onto them if you let them go." Harry warned, and without a glance back, he jumped into the smoke.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Oh, Guy-sensei, forgive me again, for it was my intent that we challenge him - not I alone. It is my shame, but I fear we both must confess my intent together so I can truly be forgiven!" Lee cried out, voice horse with his confession. Guy's eyes closed and he too fell to his knees only to embrace his pupil, reassuring the younger man in his own way._

_"You are right, Lee, your overflowing of youthfulness must be confronted, and it is my own fault for not seeing was coming…" Guy agreed solemnly, unaware that someone watched from above._

It did not mater, for in the next moment both witnessed dirt and smoke rise into the air – they exchanged one glance before both leapt into action, jumping from tree limb to tree limb –and the occasional rooftop – all to get to the source of the disturbance quicker.

What they saw was Gaara and Naruto standing, equal parts dazed and puzzled by the anomaly of what had occurred.

"Naruto, my shinning golden friend – what has happened here?" Lee asked, his tone soft, though his gaze was fixed on the curling smoke mixed with dust that escaped the sinkhole.

"Ah, some asses were making a bunch of noise over the Shadow Walker befriending demons – coming to the conclusion that Harry's a fake – a pawn of the Fifth." Naruto told him as his hands formed the jutsu for the Shadow Clone, Lee stepped back as ten Naruto's emerged – each fleeing to the edges of the sinkhole, though when they attempted to climb in each disappeared in a hiss of white smoke.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Let me try." Gaara murmured uncorking his sand and willing it to move forward – it took his concentration, no longer as easy as sight and senses and subconscious thought, but, if it had not been for these circumstances – Gaara would have been glad, no more would the sand attempt to kill someone who annoyed him.

While it made things painstakingly slow as Gaara's sand flowed over the edges of the sinkhole and spread along the edges searching for survivors, Naruto and Lee were just grateful something worked to aid Harry.

Guy though he had watched and listened to the others afterwards, had focused on his rival when he had arrived – Kakash,i who looked after the Shadow Walker with longing – Guy knew then that Kakashi would follow if not reminded of what needed doing. What the Shadow Walker had asked of them.

"Send your nin-dogs, they'll sniff out the survivors swifter then us. Lee and I will be ready to youthfully race the survivors to safety, if the Shadow Walker says such a thing can be found…" Guy told him softly, Kakashi did not argue as his hands numbly formed the jutsu and the dogs jumped down into the sinkhole. Guy had a moment to wonder if Kakashi had asked them to look after Harry as well as survivors before Kakashi jerked – painfully – and white spots of smoke drifted up with the blackened dirt and dark smoke.

Only then did Guy wonder if Harry could survive long – no chakra or not.

Naruto though, swallowed down his fear as he saw Kakashi's summons fail – he knew then that the moment his toad summons touched the stuff the result would be that same as with his clones. It was far better to wait and use his chakra to form clones and summon toads to take survivors to safety – if they could be used after the victims had been in the smoke…

Naruto knew though, he would not leave Gaara – would not leave Harry – both were friends, both were special to him. He would not abandon his precious people. It was then he felt the presence of two others – and looked up to see a black haired, pale faced boy who regarded him solemnly.

And another – a man with a face alike the First – though with the silver forehead protector that extended to the sides of his face, and his brown hair were more like the Second's then the First.

"Yamato." Kakashi greeted with a solemn eye.

"Kakashi, where is the Shadow Walker?" Yamato asked, not surprised when Kakashi nodded toward the smoke. He said nothing, though he used his tie to the earth to search out those that were still alive – seeing Gaara, he stood beside the youth and tried to guide his search though it continued at snails pace.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was like hell – or a mockery of one. Of that Harry was sure. Walking into the haze of smoke he knew better then to look down – or anywhere that was not in front or to the sides of him. If he looked down, he knew he would see burning skin and clothes – perhaps worse, and he would rather not face more nightmares.

"Help me!" Called someone, who choked back smoke as the words left their mouths, the voice was husky and Harry did not know if it was a female or male that he was looking for as he ran to the other side of the sinkhole to see raw hands and fingers digging into hard earth that only gave way like sand, nor did throwing earth onto fire do any good. Obviously, this had been realized.

"Here." Harry spoke knowing his voice, soft though it was, would reach the ears of the other through the whimpers, moans, and keening that surrounded them.

The woman was taller then he was – blond, with eyes that glinted dark purple – her cheeks were smudged with soot and was either blurt or covered in dirt elsewhere. Most especially her skin – that, at least was smart. Harry did not think that dirt – normal dirt, caught fire.

She stumbled toward him as if she did not quite believe he was real. Harry caught her as she almost fell - picking her up even as she made a sound that was indignant and arrogant, he exhaled smoke and shut his eyes, before a word left her lips he had transported them with magic to where Kakashi stood.

"Take her out of the gates." He gave her over to his arms without taking in her surprised expression – or Kakashi's worried one. He was going about this as quickly as he could, Konoha had swallowed them up and started to burn them all in mere blinks of an eye.

It really wasn't to be surprised that his gaze had missed the nameless boy's or Yamato.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Guy – take him to the gates – I…I…" Kakashi paused, unable to put to words why it was he did not want to leave this place without Harry.

"I understand, my rival," Guy assured softly as he took Kakashi's burden, "I will return as swiftly as I can manage. I do not doubt that the Lady Hokage will be at the gates to aid me." Lee watched his mentor leave, his resolve hardening to stay until Gaara and the man Kakashi had greeted as Yamato, had a survivor.

"You do not look well." The nameless boy said to Naruto, who took in his appearance in a glance. Naruto was not used to being asked – albeit in a round about way – how he was doing. It was something only Gaara had commented on – or Harry and both had their attentions ensnared elsewhere.

"I…I'll be fine." Naruto assured him, aimlessly; he looked into the smoke – wondering what was taking Harry so long to emerge again.

"You…you care for them?" The nameless boy asked, as if puzzled by his own question, when Naruto glanced to him – the boy waved to the smoking sinkhole.

"No – I care what happens to the man trying to save their worthless hides." Naruto corrected, and the boy stopped frowning – Naruto did not doubt the boy remembered Harry.

"The Shadow Walker? There is no need to worry over him, he is…" the boy did not get to finish as Naruto gripped him by the shirt, stilling him – with almost entirely red eyes he snarled.

"I know he's immortal – damn-it, but all this is mine and Gaara's fault – can't you understand that? If we hadn't led him out here – if we hadn't gone with him – he wouldn't be risking his life for those damned assholes!" Naruto shouted into the nameless boys face, he only frowned, as if puzzled.

"You…feel…." Again, he was interrupted – he was beginning to get used to such a thing happening around the blond boy he was faced with.

"Guilty? Yes, damn-it, I feel _guilty_." The last word was spat out, and Naruot let him go, seeming to break bit by bit as he watched the dark smoke for signs of life.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It took him too long to find one of them and get himself and the other out of the sinkhole with his magic. His magic could not affect the sinkhole – he could not use it to find them, he had to rely on his senses which were overcome by smoke, the smell of flesh burning which imprinted itself in the back of his throat - and the very human noises of pain. Konoha only seemed to let him save one at a time – and Harry feared that the only reason Konoha let him take them was to save himself.

He was working as swiftly as he could – but it seemed forever, it seemed to him as if he was slow.

The next he found was burnt badly, but Harry could still see the silver hair that acted as if it was a beacon. The brown eyed youth did not seem to realize who Harry was – if real or not, until he was out of the smoking sinkhole and in Kakashi's arms – by then, Harry was gone again.

But not before he had seen Naruto using jutsu to form water in an attempt at putting the fire out. It did not work – for the same reason Harry's own magic did not work. Gaara was using his sand to try to find live people at the edges of the sinkhole.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Guy – who's the girl?" Guy was surprised by the Lady Hokage's voice as he came out of the gates of Konoha. Guy had looked down at the young girl only once as he ran. He knew her features – blond, though darker then Naruto's hair – and purple eyes which seemed to fade bit by bit as he had glanced at her. It was haunting.

"I do not know, bountiful Hokage, only that she was one of the misguided who would have attacked the Shadow Walker – only to become a victim of that terrible happening." Guy murmured as he set her onto the ground, relieved when it held beneath her.

"It…it was no accident…" The girl hissed through clenched teeth as Tsunade kneeled beside her, intent to heal her as she had once done for Guy's own student, Lee.

"He warned us of a merchant – a traitor, he said – and then, when we did not back down…the ground opened up beneath us…" The girl murmured, and Tsunade knew she was fading into sleep – or at least that was the hope from exhaustion of smoke inhalation.

"Fool girl – it was my grant uncle who saved your life – no one else, I suspect, may be able to save the lives of you and yours…" Tsunade told her unconscious form, shaking her head in pity when the girl fell unconscious.

She looked up to see Lee and a boy she did not recognize running toward her, with three victims (one slung over each of Lee's shoulders, and one cradled in the boy's arms) arriving.

"Gaara saved two – and Harry the other one." Lee reported as he was aided by Guy setting them to the ground. Tsunade was only glad Konohamaru had agreed to stay with Tonton and Shizune – this was promising to be a burden she did not want to taint with the boy's youth and innocence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry did not know why he stumbled, but when he did – he caught himself, ignoring for the moment that the man that he held was at least a head taller then he was and outweighed him.

"What has happened?" The man in his arms weakly demanded of him.

"I nearly fell." Harry murmured, feeling faint – dizzy. He feared he had lost his way – and his magic was sluggish to respond to his mind. He realized with dread that he was weak – if he were lucky, he would survive this …the man though…he could not follow the thought. He only firmly believed he would not let the other die.

"No – why… why did you do this to us?" Harry felt choked – his heart ached.

"I…I did not do this, please, you must believe me…" Harry, for the first time in a long time was too tired to hide his pleading and his fear of rejection.

"Am I all that's left alive of the bunch? I do not blame you for this, whatever the cause – but I must know what happened so I might die in peace." The man told him as he lowered him to the dirt, taking his burden from him.

They had saved five, including this man - five of a mob that had outnumbered them ten to one. Thirty-five of their own dead – Harry took a shaky breath, Konoha may have thought them unworthy, but there were others who would see it otherwise. Those others would not die – the only thing that had caught Konoha's attention in this attack was Harry. Konoha would have not have acted otherwise. Konoha would only act again so actively if Tsunade willed it.

"You know that I aided my brothers in creating Konoha – you know I do not have chakra – I have magic – ancient old fairy tale magic - I used magic to make the Uchiha dwelling compound – to create the Hokage mansion. Magic is the foundation of Konoha – it may have been rooted to my own magic, but Konoha is in and of itself magical in nature. It took on a life of its own – as magic sometimes does, the only sure thing it knows is to protect the Hokage and their people, as that was the only law I set into it. It only acted so actively because Konoha is my…home, and its nature rejected those who were born upon its grounds who rejected me…even if their reasons for doing so were sound – I should have done something about Kyuubi before he attacked…" Harry whispered the last, clenching his hands nails digging into his palms as he felt guilt for the newly dead and the dead they had thought to avenge.

To see Konoha, he had known from the beginning, would dredge up memories – of Madara, first – then of the Tailed Beast, the demon – the once wizard - Kyuubi – his promise to give over the last secret, even though he knew it would cost a boy – Naruto, his life. Naruto, who stood beside him, who saw him as both mentor and, perhaps, a friend?

Kill the boy, or break his word to what was perhaps the last, though twisted, of his own kind. To that end, he knew Kyuubi would wait for Madara – he did not have to make that choice just yet. Did not know if he could chose when the time came – for it was no choice at all…

The proof of that was right next to Naruto – Gaara, whose demon Harry had killed simply because Shukaku tormented the boy so.

To find both possessed magic in the ancient form – that had been luck.

But, he could not forget that ancient tie between he and the demons, and something in the beginning had told him to visit the Uchiha, if only to put his mind to rest that Madara was not among the ghosts that lingered therein.

Something about seeing ghosts long dead, though in their own way were his family – seeking the deaths of his last living relations… then of Tengu and his own blood tie to the last of the Uchiha.

Then the Hyuuga, who he had once given a gift to – in exchange for Madara, but it seemed to him as if all his "gifts" were darker then he had intended them to be.

The man, seeing Harry's eyes grow darker as if he was dying inside, hit him – fearing to die alone, in a cursed place where not even the immortal Shadow Walker could survive. It jerked his attention to the man, dazed he was somewhat amused – though he did not know why to be glared up at – hands over his features – eyes all at once stern and pleading. Do not die – those eyes said; do not let me die alone.

"I do not know what was happening when Kyuubi attacked, I only know that the Third did not summon you – and he could have, and I know the Fourth died without setting sight on you. Yet, all the same, I know you – or so the legends once whispered - had baited a trap Orochimaru could not resist. Your duty then was to kill him – for some reason you failed, for some reason you slept all that time that the Third ruled. I want you to try to find out _why_ that is while you and Kakashi go to confront Orochimaru and rescue Sasuke. Do not worry about Konoha or its magical nature – it is an unexpected gift, but not an unwelcome one to me and mine." The man – a victim of what had happened, Harry's own doing in a round about way - lectured the quiet intent in his tone reassuring to Harry that he was sincere.

He closed his eyes, relieved – and that was the last thing he remembered clearly within the burning sinkhole.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Something is wrong. " Yamato called out – at once Gaara, Naruto, and even Kakashi tensed. But he could not deny his own words – the earth's soul cried out the wrongness. It occurred to Yamato only then that the Shadow Walker was likely just as ignorant of the danger as they were.

It might kill him, Yamato thought, though to late. Desperate he felt along his tie to the earth – and sensed the source of the cry – two lives hung on a knife edge. Sickly, he patted Gaara's shoulder.

"Keep the sand near me." Were his only words before he fled into the sinkhole – before Kakashi or the others realized what he intended and tried to stop him. His senses were at once assaulted – most of all by scent, but he kept his head and moved forward – he had to find…

There – he was sure, was Harry, a man trying to shake him out of the daze. Yamato wondered if that was how Harry had come to "sleep" for so long did he reach a certain danger point where he dropped – sleeping alike the dead, but not quite?

Startling green eyes caught his own gaze, held it – but did Harry see him- or someone else?

"Brother…" Yamato knew then that it was the First Harry saw, not quite sure what to do, he picked up the Shadow Walker – then the other, slinging the two over his shoulders. The man was lucky Yamato did not just leave him.

"Forgive me…brother…" Yamato heard Harry whisper the last words, and felt himself chilled – it made him move all the more swiftly out of the sinkhole. When he reached the surface – Kakashi took the attacker turned victim none too gently and with Gaara and Naruto on either side of him, Yamato ran to the gates – where he knew the Hokage to be.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry woke to voices – and when he came to it was surrounded by Kakashi, Gaara, and Naruto – and two others he did not know.

"How many?" Harry choked, lungs recovering from the smoke. They knew at once what he wanted to know, but looked among each other, as if unsure.

"Five." A solemn boy told him.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked, and Kakashi looked away – letting Tsunade come forward.

"You have satisfied the Council's demand – do not worry over _that_." Tsunade assured him softly, then continued.

"What I want now is for you and Kakashi to leave and come back with, at least, Sasuke – I can handle things while you are gone." Tsunade reassured, glancing only once to include the Copy Ninja in her declaration. Harry knew then what was needed to be done – he had to go, as Tsunade had known. He had stayed three days – and if he left before sunset, well the Council could argue until he returned.

Shakily, still recovering from smoke, Harry stood not even having to glance to his side to know Kakashi stood there, ready to catch him if he fell. Harry did not think it was entirely his imagination that Kakashi would enjoy such a chance.

"I do not doubt that." Harry murmured, and they shared a look – expressing what they could not say.

"I will see that you have a home to come back to." Tsunade promised, and Harry only nodded once becoming at once silent and withdrawn as he pivoted a turn and headed down the path out of the forest – knowing he would see the caravan and wondering what, if anything, he could do about the dead there. They, at least, would be buried.

Harry did not see Gaara and Naruto look worriedly after him, only to meet Kakashi's gaze, did not see the silent promise exchanged with a wink.

He did, however, hear the loud enlightenment of Guy and Lee over his nobility – traveling onward after nearly dying. He did not think that noble – merely a fact, he would not die – could never die, no matter how tired he became. Overall, though, he was glad to sense Kakashi beside him, though he did not know, exactly, why he felt so. Perhaps it was because he saw his brothers in the young man who had "saved him"; perhaps it was something else – something more…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	19. A Journey Begins With A Step

"I will see that you have a home to come back to." Tsunade promised, and Harry only nodded once becoming at once silent and withdrawn as he pivoted a turn and headed down the path out of the forest – knowing he would see the caravan and wondering what, if anything, he could do about the dead there. They, at least, would be buried.

Harry did not see Gaara and Naruto look worriedly after him, only to meet Kakashi's gaze, did not see the silent promise exchanged with a wink.

He did, however, hear the loud enlightenment of Guy and Lee over his nobility – traveling onward after nearly dying. He did not think that noble – merely a fact, he would not die – could never die, no matter how tired he became. Overall, though, he was glad to sense Kakashi beside him, though he did not know, exactly, why he felt so. Perhaps it was because he saw his brothers in the young man who had "saved him"; perhaps it was something else – something more…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry had always hated war – hated the killing, though he had been cursed to be born with a prophesy hanging over his head like an executioners axe. So it was with a heavy heart he crouched in blood dried grass and surveyed the ruin of what had once been a lively caravan of merchants.

"It wasn't your fault." Kakashi murmured from beside him, still standing, as he looked over the scene with regret – but there was harshness, a coldness, where Harry knew the horror that should be felt in any other human was. He didn't know if it should have worried or reassured him to know Kakashi stood beside him still. Instead of lingering on the question he didn't want an answer to, he snorted, glancing to Kakashi who stood above him.

"Tell them that, Kakashi – if it were not for me, that old man would not have seen his family slaughtered for the sake of Orochimaru's curiosity." Kakashi answered in the only way he could, by shrugging a shoulder.

"Do their lives truly mean so much to you?" Kakashi asked, and though he did not see it, Harry's lips quirked in an expression that was neither pleasure nor pain.

"It is not their lives that concern me. It is their deaths. Tell me Kakashi, if you have the answer – Orochimaru would bloody his hands just to find out if I am truly who I claim. What, do you think, he would do to ensure I do not catch up to him when the time comes?" Harry asked in turn, he glimpsed Kakashi expression go from bland curiosity to cold calculation.

"I do not know." Kakashi confessed, feeling somewhat ill at ease when Harry turned to him with a small smile.

"I do. I know Orochimaru would kill his own people in cold blood, to avoid setting sight on me. I know he will slaughter every woman and child between us, and I know I will keep going – with blood on my hands and a smile on my face, just to see him dead. I wonder who, between Orochimaru and I, the true monster is." Harry stood slowly, and Kakashi was only partly reassured to see his expression was merely pensive.

"Would you kill an innocent to see that Orochimaru dies?" Kakashi asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"If that innocent stood between Orochimaru and death, I would do what is necessary." Harry stated, and Kakashi only nodded, finding relief in the fact that Harry had not lied. If he had answered with an abrupt yes, or no, it would have made Kakashi wonder if in killing one monster – they were creating another. It was not a comforting truth, but it was an answer Kakashi could live with.

Kakashi tried not to flinch when Harry snapped his forefinger and thumb together – doing so was not necessary to summon forth his magic, but Harry knew it disturbed many that magic came easier then breathing to him. Flames erupted over the dead and the caravan, Harry let out a sigh and the earth trembled as a single column standing three times Harry's height erupted from the ground.

Harry walked away, but Kakashi took a moment to study the column, etched into it were names.

 _The names of the dead_ … Kakashi thought he knew then, why Harry had been so disturbed at the thought of more killing. The burden of his loved ones deaths were heavy, but Kakashi did not even want to linger on the thought of how it would be to know the dead, their names – their lives, and know there would be more death.

 _It will never end for him_. Kakashi knew then, and felt chilled, the only true end would be Harry's own death – but would being surrounded by the spirits of likeness in death be any better or worse then walking with the living while holding such a connection?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Will you…will you tell me what happened after the First died?" Kakashi found he could not help in asking that night, they had traveled by day in dreary silence, but Kakashi wanted an end to it, and this – at least, was a part of Harry's life that Kakashi thought might be the least painful.

For a while, Harry merely looked into the fire that flickered between them. Kakashi did not repeat himself, for he knew Harry had heard. It seemed to him, for a long while, that Harry had ignored his question, rather then hear it and give over some answer.

Then Harry sighed, and over the flames, looked him in the eyes, and only then began.

"Madara, under the influence of Tengu, had killed the First – at his own request he was declared banished. I followed him into that banishment. In those days, Konoha was still new and it's fate unpredictable. Thought not even the Second knew it, Madara and I spent most of those days circling the border, protecting it as only we could. Then, one day, I found out a truth that Madara would have likely buried and died with rather then confess…."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There was a pattern to their unending days and sleepless nights – by day Madara, with Harry acting the part of a second shadow, would travel from border town to border town. They never slept in one place twice, and never in the same room as the other. At night though, Harry knew Madara left his rooms, but returned before day break.

Harry had not been disturbed with this, though – in truth, it would have saved expenses to share a room, Madara could not be swayed. Harry had known from his birth that Madara, was, in part, his blood descendent – his son, he had always thought of Madara as his student, but…for Madara, who would not meet his eyes, it had came as an unwelcome shock.

Madara did not know it, but this night, Harry had broken that pattern, when Madara had entered his room, and left it, Harry had followed.

 _What is he doing here_? Harry wondered as he saw Madara enter a shrine, apparently intent to speak with a priest. Knowing that whatever Madara might have come here for might take some time, Harry shimmied up the roof, only pausing when he reached the edge of the smoke escape gap for the fire pit bellow. Thankfully, the fire was out as the day had been rainy – Harry had already felt that slickness while making his climb.

All that was secondary - when it came to finding out what had caused Madara to come here, of all places.

"I have come to speak with you." Harry heard Madara speak – it was not a question, it was statement – a truth, as far as Madara was concerned he would not leave until he had spoken with whomever it was he had come to see.

"I have heard rumors of your coming arrival. Of what you seek to be rid of. You must be aware, I can not promise you anything." This was a young woman who had spoken, though Harry could not see her face her voice was lovely – almost song itself in the pitches and tones she wove into it. It, Harry knew, was deliberate – or training so ingrained she knew no other way.

"They told me you were the best at purifying someone." Madara sounded far too defensive for this meeting to be a casual one. Harry thought back – he hadn't thought much of the great healers and priests in the towns and villages they had visited, dismissing them in favor of guarding the borders of Konoha. He realized then, it could not be accident that Madara had led them to those places. Something was wrong, something that Madara seemed intent on hiding from him.

"Of the taint of lesser demons, yes, but you must know by now – Tengu was a greater demon, the difference between the two kinds is greater then the difference of those born in poverty and those born in the ruling families. It is a gap of intelligence – of strength, of sheer power." She spoke again, and Harry felt cold at her words. Could he have done something, in his effort to seal Tengu and separate his mind from Madara, something so terrible that Madara did not trust him to be able to undo it? Harry swallowed down the fear, and set his attention to the conversation.

"Will you at least try?" Madara asked, and he sounded too angry to find reason in what the priestess suggested.

"Of course, but you must understand while I can purify someone of the taint of lesser demons – I am unsure of my abilities in the face of Tengu…" Her voice was soft, wary – and Madara sighed at hearing the lack of hostility in it. Harry knew that all too often when a healing, or purifying, failed it the was the victim that was blamed for the taint – not the fact that all too often the demons sheer power overwhelmed the healers no matter how much the tainted wanted to be free of the demonic taint.

So the victim was often blamed for not wanting to be freed badly enough. At times when a healer told the victim this and instructed the victim to return when they truly wished to be freed of the taint there were two outcomes – the victim died for the healers pride, or the victim returned when the demonic taint had lessened naturally to the point where the healers power could overcome what was left of the demonic taint.

There was also the fact that in most cases, the people wanted so badly to believe the powers of demons were lesser then that of "pure" humans that if a healer admitted such weakness, the people would demand their death for "lying". There was no win-win situation, and when it came to admitting "weakness" and facing death, or the healers choice of blaming it on one who was already tainted and would likely die, for the "greater good" and the chance that where would be others the healer could purify, it was the victim who suffered rather then the healer dying for them.

Naturally, Madara saw the difference and rather then fall to the pride of such a person he still sought others more powerful. While proud that Madara had come to such a decision, Harry wished that Madara had told him – there were things Harry could do that no healer could, simply because Harry had lived for so long that "new" knowledge to him was more often then not knowledge rediscovered.

"I am aware of this, and you have my word that if you can do nothing I will leave." Madara stated softly, and Harry heard the rustle of cloth that told him Madara sat now, likely face to face with the priestess.

"I am ready." The priestess told Madara in a hushed tone that was more like a whisper then true words. A red light flared through the gap in the shingled roof and Harry suppressed a shiver as he felt the weight of Tengu's mind settle over him.

There was something horribly wrong with it though, it felt…

"His mind is…is broken…" The priestess murmured, awe in her tone at the power it must have taken to do such a thing.

"Yes. Others have managed to chip bits of his mind into these." Harry knew then he had to see what Madara spoke of and knelt into the gap, hoping to catch sight…

It happened too fast for Harry to do anything – he fell, and would have landed face first in the fire pit – and broken his neck (not that that would have killed him merely slowed him down and made things…awkward… to explain) if not for landing in a heap on Madara's lap.

Blinking open his eyes he took quick notice of the sickly pulsing crimson orb at the center of his former student's forehead. Only then did he notice the fact that it had been "chipped" at in several places and the fragments – tiny blood red stones that gleamed like jewels – were clutched in Madara's hand.

"Harry…" Madara was frowning at him, the slight narrowing of his eyes showing well his displeasure.

"Madara… ma'am…" Harry greeted the priestess with a nod from his prone position in Madara's lap, though she was frowning too, he sensed she was more amused then displeased by his presence.

"You followed him." She stated as Harry sat up, sliding off Madara's lap to sit beside him, his attention mostly upon the sickly red sphere implanted in Madara's forehead. It really was no wonder he hadn't noticed it – Madara had taken care to hide it with his forehead protector.

"That obvious, am I?" Harry stated dryly, the priestess chuckled, amused by his antics. She wore her black hair in a tight tie – her face appearing almost masculine without her hair to fame it. She passed very well for a male, if she did not speak. Her eyes were blue that was all Harry took in of her appearance for the demonically red orb mesmerized his attention.

"Indeed." Madara grumbled as Harry studied his features. In a way Madara was glad Harry had appeared, though he was also upset that his secret had been uncovered and his privacy disturbed so obviously.

"Who, if I may ask, are you?" The priestess asked giving Harry a pleasant smile while Madara seemed to pout as Harry fussed over the stone, touching it (which inevitably caused Harry's fingertips to brush his skin), seeming unable to comprehend why it was there – Madara was only thankful that Harry had not noticed his flushed face though the priestess had.

"He is my mentor, the Shadow Walker of Konoha." Madara spoke after a pause when it became apparent that Harry was not likely to answer.

"I…It is an honor, then, to meet such unique an individual." The priestess stated, her expression having shifted into blandness. Madara could guess the reason; she had shown her awe over the fact that the cursed red stone was the taint of a demon, but the Shadow Walker was thought to be a demon. It was not the first time a "healer" had shown such wary regard to Harry's presence, after a while he had stopped telling them Harry had had anything to do with this.

"Not much of an honor, really – as I am the cause of this," Harry waved a hand at the red sphere embedded into Madara's forehead and only Madara saw her pale to a pasty white, "and not very unique, as I did not suspect – or guess – that what I had done would go so wrong." If Madara could have (he couldn't, as Harry held his face in close proximity to his own and he feared that movement would only bring a "unfortunate" incident forth – which was a very bad idea in front of a priestess) he world have cursed for the priestess was looking at Harry as if he was something worse then a demon upon his confession.

"If I may ask, what caused such a…taint upon this young man?" She asked, careful not to reveal what she suspected to be the truth.

"A long story..." Harry stated, his back to her, he did not see her eyes narrow in suspicion. Madara cleared his throat, the suddenness of his noise startled her, he caught her gaze intent on telling her the truth, as he saw it – least she intended anything regretful.

"Tengu is my father, he is also Harry's descendent – not very long ago he killed the First Hokage through taking over my mind. Harry sealed Tengu's spirit – his power – into the ground of Konoha. As to Tengu's mind – he thought he had shattered it – scattered it to the winds. But he only created this – I don't hear Tengu – and Tengu doesn't likely hear me – but I dream of blood and the demonic glee of causing sorrow." Madara finished his throat dry at the pity in the gaze of the priestess.

"I…did not know." The priestess murmured softly, likely guilty for thinking so poorly of Harry.

"That makes two of us. Madara – next time you do not tell me something this important when it plagues you, I will see to it that you won't be able to not tell me everything." Harry hissed in a threatening whisper, eyes gleaming like emerald flame, hypnotized, Madara found he could not look away and found himself nodding absently wondering who kissing Harry would taste like. Sudden laughter startled the thought from his mind.

"I do not see this as a laughing matter." Madara growled gruffly, embarrassed – and disgruntled as it was his privacy being threatened, after all.

"Forgive me – Harry, Madara, but I can just imagine Harry asking if something is bothering you and Madara unable to keep from replying that he has to go piss." The priestess explained, grinning in a bemused manner at the two of them. Madara was only grateful she had found her footing – her balance – when it came to Harry.

"Besides having an odd sense of humor, I do see your point. I need not know everything." Harry stated a flush rising over his own words at the twist the priestess had woven into his reasoning.

"Precisely." The priestess agreed, smiling serenely. Looking between them Madara felt a flash of annoyance – and jealously.

"Can we get back to removing this sphere from my forehead?" Madara demanded, cutting there attention from each other and placing it upon himself.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"I do not understand – what do the red stones cut from the sphere that was Tengu's mind have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked then, interrupting Harry in the pause of his tale.

"We eventually cut ten crimson stones from that sphere – tell me Kakashi, at this time, what powerful organization has ten red stones in it's possession?" Harry asked softly, a faint humorless smile tugging at his lips.

"Akatsuki…you mean – their ten rings are…" Kakashi was unable to finish his words; they were choked off before he could complicate the thought. If that rogue organization had that much power backing them – they were deadly enough, but if Tengu was the key – Kakashi found himself wondering if this was why Harry had hesitated to tell him what he knew.

If the truth was so awful – was it better to know what you faced, or have the hope that ignorance granted.

"Yes, the ten stones were made into rings – engraved with keywords I fitted with magic to keep Tengu's terrible mind locked away. Even by themselves, they grant power – but…at the time I thought it the better way - Madara needed to make Akatsuki. For we found out then what Orochimaru had been doing in Konoha and needed the rings – their promise of power – and a group powerful enough to give Orochimaru pause to fashion a trap for him…if only it had been so simple." Harry spoke, and there was bitterness to his tone that Kakashi had never heard before.

"What happened then…?" Kaskahi hesitated to ask; for the pause had lingered to the point he thought Harry lost in memories.

"It is late – we will need our rest for tomorrow's travel, if you still want to know after this night, ask me then. For now – I sleep." Harry stated softly, turning his back to the fire so Kakashi could not see his face.

 _If the Akatsuki rings are Tengu's broken mind – what would it take to restore it as they intend?_ Kakashi wondered as he drifted off to sleep.


	20. When Missing Pieces Fall Into Place

 

“Yes, the ten stones were made into rings – engraved with keywords I fitted with magic to keep Tengu’s terrible mind locked away. Even by themselves, they grant power – but…at the time I thought it the better way - Madara needed to make Akatsuki. For we found out then what Orochimaru had been doing in Konoha and needed the rings – their promise of power – and a group powerful enough to give Orochimaru pause to fashion a trap for him…if only it had been so simple.” Harry spoke, and there was bitterness to his tone that Kakashi had never heard before.

 

“What happened then…?” Kaskahi hesitated to ask; for the pause had lingered to the point he thought Harry lost in memories.

 

“It is late – we will need our rest for tomorrow’s travel, if you still want to know after this night, ask me then. For now – I sleep.” Harry stated softly, turning his back to the fire so Kakashi could not see his face.

 

 _If the_ _Akatsuki rings are Tengu’s broken mind – what would it take to restore it as they intend?_ Kakashi wondered as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 

Though Kakashi did not know it, Harry hadn’t drifted off to sleep – though his eyes were closed, and his breathing regular, he was lost in thought. There were things he hadn’t told Kakashi – things he wasn’t sure he _could_ tell Kakashi. There was more to what had happened then what he had told, there was always more. Over the years, Harry had learned that people didn’t always want to know _everything_ of what they asked.

 

Kakashi wouldn’t want to know that it was Harry, not Madara, who had looked for powerful men – and women- to join Akatsuki. With his eyes closed, he could see himself and Madara once again going from border town to border outpost, searching for those who had a talent or skill that defined them, changed how they looked at the world and the people in it. Most wanted to change things, Harry had looked for those who could change things, believed that they could with the talents they held.

 

Tengu’s fragmented mind linked the group, made their connection clear to each other, and, later – to outsiders. The “uniform” clothing, if Harry remembered correctly, had been created after Orochimaru had joined, but before Itachi. It had changed because of the war, some villages had feared being attacked during the outright war – and had hired Akatsuki to take care of perceived threats. They had been considered a group mercenary first, then, later when the war had changed things, criminals.

 

Harry remembered all too clearly what he had warned Madara of before leaving Akatsuki to aid in the war. Konoha was Tengu’s spirit, his power – it was a risk every time a member of the Akatsuki stepped onto that ground with the red rings that defined their organization as more then a group of misfits. Harry inhaled, remembering Tengu’s words to him on the Uchiha compound.

 

_“ **No, no I do not. But I do know that Itachi Uchiha is a very interesting young man, always thinking – always looking for answers to his questions**.” Harry narrowed his eyes on the earth beneath his feet._

_“What questions did he have?” Harry demanded, and Tengu seemed to giggle._

_“ **He saw those around him as weak, and wondered how it was he came to be spawned from such weakness. He looked for answers, ancestor. Answers he found. Shisui Uchiha told him a pretty little story – my story, he knows I am here ancestor – he searches even now for my mind. He thinks if I am free I will create the perfect world, a world of the strong – but we know what I want, don’t we ancestor?** ” Tengu giggled all the more, and Harry ground his teeth, waiting until Tengu was finished._

_“What does Itachi seek, besides your mind?” Harry asked, for a time silence was his only answer._

_“ **I do not know. Perhaps he seeks your Madara – perhaps you. I know that to break the Seal three of our blood must demand it with the Mangekyo Sharingan**.” Tengu teased, Harry sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten. They both knew that was not all that was needed._

 

What else was needed, Harry knew – was the mind of Tengu, all ten glittering engraved stones, gathered together with three of his blood willing Tengu free. Either way, going after the Akatsuki or Orochimaru was a chance of changing that outcome.

 

Harry wasn’t so sure he wanted to keep Tengu captive – he remembered as well the warning that Tengu thought he was dying. Harry sighed softly, closing his eyes to further thoughts while he had a mission to take care of. He might not know Sasuke Uchiha – but he did know that the child did not deserve to be used by Orochimaru…

 

Harry still remembered, after all this time, the first child he had found. He had known of DNA, and that during his time there had been talk among muggles of changing it – tweaking it, to make someone with a health condition better – of giving someone better sight, smell – small things that would none the less make a difference to that person, and, perhaps – the world.

 

Never had he worried that such things might still be around to touch the world he knew until _that_ day, the day he, and Madara, had met Kisame Hoshigaki.

 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 

“Harry…there is something I need to speak with you of.” Madara had settled beside him, waiting until Harry would acknowledge him. Harry glanced to Madara, eyes going automatically to the pouch that contained the fragments of Tengu’s mind. He had not lost the stones, and, curious, Harry raised an eyebrow so to encourage Madara to go on.

 

“I think we should tell Tobirama, err, the Second Hokage – this plan of ours, so he does not think us a traitor.” Madara stated, though it was said in the tones of a question. Harry glanced away from Madara, finding he still wondered what secrets the other kept from him – though in his own way he still trusted Madara.

 

“You are right. There are, after all, things I need to check up upon.” Harry had remembered that Hashirama’s grand-daughter would be born soon. He had wondered if she was already born, if he had missed another critical moment in the lives of his adopted family while in exile with his student-descendant. It did not matter, in truth, he didn’t resent either for what had happened though he had chosen to go beside Madara – who he thought, had always thought, needed him more then Tobirama and Hashirama.

 

So it was that they made their way back to Konoha, and under the cover of night, entered the village to speak with Tobirama. Harry appeared by his brothers side first, waking him, his welcoming smile was quick to turn bland he glimpsed Madara beside Harry.

 

“What are you doing here?” Tobirama demanded in hushed tones, knowing that if he raised his voice others who had vowed to protect the line of Hokages, would come. His people had been uneasy since losing their First Hokage so soon, and feared losing their Second, for it might mean Konoha’s destruction.

 

“We thought to make you aware of our plans, brother.” Harry murmured soothingly, Tobirama relaxed slightly, curiosity mixing with his earlier hostility. Madara looked aside, biting his lip to keep his words within, he hated to see Harry act so subservient, and in his own opinion it was Harry who deserved to be Hokage, though he knew of his vow never to do so.

 

“Oh?” Tobirama was amused now, some of the old life coming back to him. Harry was glad, for Tobirama and Hashirama had always been close, and his brother’s death was likely the worst thing to happen to Tobirama.

 

“Tengu’s mind isn’t as gone as I had hoped.” Harry motioned Madara closer, and knowing was Harry wanted to show Tobirama, he took the pouch and spilled the engraved glinting blood red stones over the tabletop Tobirama had been napping on only minutes before. Tobirama hissed under his breath, drawing away, likely knowing the stones for what they were.

 

“Do you know what you risk by coming here?” Tobirama asked his lip curled as he looked to Harry and Madara as if they were fools.

 

“Madara’s children are not yet grown – none of them have the power unsealing Tengu would require. Neither of us,” Harry nodded to Madara, as if doing so included him – protected him from suspicion, “want him free, so there is nothing to fear from these fragments yet.” Harry stated easily, motioning with a hand to summon his magic – easily the bloody stones tumbled, as if an odd flowing river, into the air and went back into the pouch Madara had opened.

 

“So you say we are not in danger, yet, what is so critical in your plan that you wish me to know it?” Tobiram asked seriously, pressing his lips in thought, his eyes were dark behind his wild silver hair, and Harry knew that nothing he had to say – or think – would reflect kindly upon Madara and Harry.

 

“We plan to form an organization – likely mercenary, to protect these fragments, and thus – Konoha, from the chance of Tengu awakening.” Harry said nothing of the added protection – human lives, that surrounded Tengu’s sealing, that of his family, those at the Uchiha compound.

 

Tobirama’s eyes narrowed, Harry knew then that his brother would not trust him.

 

“Harry….” Madara choked out his voice faint. Harry noticed then what he had not before. Their feet were sealed to the floor by the water that pooled about, water summoned forth by Tobirama. He knew then they had been betrayed – though Tobirama likely thought the same.

 

“I am sorry, Harry, but I can not have you walking about with criminals tagging along behind you. You are far too valuable to lose to those who would take advantage.” Tobirama would not meet his eyes as ninja appeared to lead them away. They were stuck, and Harry knew there was no getting away.

 

They were placed in the same cell, with a boy, who ignored them as he sat in the shadows.

 

“I can’t believe him! We are only trying to help, why can’t _he_ see that?” Madara snarled as he paced about. Harry knew Madara did not like enclosed places, had never liked them. Harry looked aside, frowning, because he did not want Madara to see Tobirama as the enemy. He could tell that Tobirama was only doing what he thought was for the best.

 

“He is only trying to do what is best for his people.” Harry said softly, warningly. Madara looked out the bars that kept them in place longingly. As easy as it might look to break out, Harry knew it wasn’t – he had, after all, helped to design this holding though he knew Madara would likely not take well to that news.

 

“Some Hokage he is – things were better with Hashirama, we would have had at least a chance to _explain_ things before being locked up.” Madara snarled, glaring over his shoulder at him, as if daring him to deny that.

 

“He could have killed us. We are lucky.” Harry murmured, trying to hold to his temper. Madara seemed to understand that, looking away somewhat abashed.

 

“He would not be able to kill you.” Madara muttered softly, in his own way asking for Harry to forgive him. They settled into silence, broken only when the boy spoke resentfully.

 

“Idiot, there are worse things then dying.” Madara turned slowly to meet the gaze of the young man who had, until then, remained silent.

 

“Like what, kid?” Madara sneered slightly, still stung about the “betrayal”, and being thrown in an enclosed cell. The boy stirred, moving out of the shadows, though he could not see the boy clearly and knew Madara could not either.  

 

“Being turned into a monster…” The boy snarled, showing his face. His skin was pale blue and oddly like scales that produced water-like oil. His teeth mashed together, sharp and threatening. He had done so on purpose, to intimidate. Madara inhaled sharply, looking to Harry before turning his gaze back to the boy.

 

“Someone… _here_ …did this to you?” Madara asked, though he had heard the boys words, Harry knew he likely wanted to believe differently.

 

“Yes… heard the guy that arrested me was called Orochimaru, before…this …” The last words had been for clarification at their confused looks.  Shark like, the boys black eyes turned to the side, as if he perceived they were disturbed by his “deformity”.

 

“Where were you from?” Harry asked then, wondering how it was this boy had ended up here.

 

“…Village Hidden in the Mist.” Harry nodded carefully, knowing that there had been talk of Genin coming in from the surrounding villages to train together in a final test of becoming Chunin.

 

“If you back there, your …changes …might be seen as an advantage to those who would train you.” Madara told the boy, trying for a positive among what seemed to be a tragedy form the boy’s point of view.  

 

“Whatever…” The kid muttered, sulkily he moved back toward his corner.

 

“What is your name?” Harry called, not sure of why he had asked.

 

“Kisame Hoshigaki.” Sometimes it bothered Harry that he did not know what became of Kisame Hoshigaki thereafter. Though at the time he had had little time to worry of what became of one boy. Footsteps, muffled, made their way toward the cells. Through the cell bars appeared Sarutobi – Tobirama’s and Hashirama’s “Monkey” apprentice. He was older now, with rich dark hair, though he had grown out some and was no longer the boy Harry remembered. It was then he realized how long he had been gone.

 

The feeling was only reinforced when a young woman and a boy – both with light hair, one blond and one the odd silver shade of Tobirama, appeared beside Sarutobi. The girl looked him up and down critically, frowning, as if she wasn’t sure what she knew matched what she saw before her. The boy merely looked earnestly excited, with a mix of mischief. The kind of mischief that meant the boy meant to test him, and see if he was worthy of whatever respect he still had after leaving with Madara.

 

“Harry….Madara…at last.” Sarutobi seemed all too relieved to see him, and smiled vaguely, as if he had other things on his mind.

 

“As I promised…” A messy white haired man murmured, his hair fell to his shoulders, and he seemed wary of Madara, though he had not looked twice at Harry. It was obvious this individual had trust issues.

 

“Ah, yes, thanks go to you, Sakumo Hatake. I should never have doubted the “White Fang”….” Sarutobi teased, the man grimaced, but moved forward to free them, and though the bars swung forward, Harry remained still while Madara followed his league.

 

“What is the meaning of this, Sarutobi?” Harry asked, carefully considering what his options were and knowing they were limited.

 

“You’re the Shadow Walker, right?” The girl asked, rudely interrupting before Saruobi could begin to explain; unable to help being amused Harry nodded. 

 

“Well, I am Tsunade – and he is Jiraiya, and our… _former_ teammate, Orochimaru, has turned rogue. You’re our only hope…please…help us…” The girl child, Tsunade, explained, Harry looked to Madara, then Kisame. When he looked back, Tsunade’s usually proud shoulders were slumped, defeated. It bothered Harry to see her so…

 

“Fine, tell your teacher his ploy has worked. I will help. What do you know of this…Orochimaru’s plans?” That question had led to a night Harry would not soon forget, it was one of defeat – it had seemed in that one night that everything that could have gone wrong, did. Orochimaru had escaped, though his facilities within the Land of Fire had been destroyed. The very next day, Tobiramahad been assassinated and war had been declared upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

 

It had been then that Madara and Harry had parted, for one of them had to watch Orochimaru and ensure the trap, using the Akatsuki, was closed around him. One of them had to make sure Konoha did not fall, despite the odds. 

 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 

Harry sighed, opening his eyes to the light of a new dawn. He had not slept. He could not help but remember, as he packed away their gear and headed towards a border village that had once been an outpost that it had been after _that_ war that he had given Tsunade his summon, which, after all these years – she had finally used.

 

Things had finally seemed to go their way after the war; Orochimaru had been entrenched with Akatsuki, unable to get away unless he was sent. For to leave the Akatsuki –and their ring - meant death. Then things had gone wrong once more – Kyuubi had confronted them to what they did - killing demons, sealing them away, wasn’t exactly what he had had in mind for his “avatar” to be doing with his power.

 

Then by accident, Madara had let slip that it was Tengu’s mind they protected – with the organization, it was insured that the power of Tengu sealed beneath the Uchiha compound would never be tampered with. Kyuubi had pretended understanding, leaving them, and then they had gotten word of the attack upon Konoha.

 

On Kyuubi’s part, there had been more going through that mind then a simple, primal revenge, against Harry. He had, through his contacts that kept up with the Uchiha who had more demon in them then most, found a plan to gain revenge for what they lost in the war. Because of Kyuubi, it had not worked, but – it had indeed been the cause of a whole different set of problems Harry would not have anticipated otherwise.

 

One of those “problems” was watching them right now. Harry stopped, running a hand though his ruffled hair. Kakashi, beside him, looked to him for direction. It was a curtsy, or something born of respect, Harry didn’t mind either way.

 

“I am tired, Itachi Uchiha. Do you think, I do not _know_ when one of my own blood is near?” Harry asked out loud, Kakashi had tensed. Harry didn’t know if he had known of their follower before, and had been waiting it out, or if it came as a surprise to him to find they had been watched. Harry didn’t know if he cared.

 

“Told you, it wouldn’t work….” A voice snarled that made Kakashi tense, Harry merely tilted his head downward, hiding his surprise, remembering a boy from long ago.

 

“Kisame Hoshigaki…” Harry murmured, Kakashi spared him a surprised glance at knowing the name that went with the voice.

 

“Very well, _ancestor_ , think of me… impressed.” The tone was lofty, though Harry knew it was to hide whatever feelings this individual held. Without delay, the two came forward, stepping from the shadows to stand in front of them. Red eyes gleaming, Itachi took in the sight, for though he had never seen his ancestor face to face, he knew it was no mistake.

 

“Shadow Walker…” Beside Itachi, Kisame tilted his head in a greeting, giving a grim sharp toothed smile.

 

“You know _Kisame_?” Kakashi sputtered out, said shark-man smirked, even the cold Itachi seemed amused at the bewilderment of the man whose silver hair resembled a roosters.

 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	21. When Did Dead People Learn To Walk?

__

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

" _Shadow Walker…" Beside Itachi, Kisame tilted his head in a greeting, giving a grim sharp toothed smile._

" _You know_ Kisame _?" Kakashi sputtered out, said shark-man smirked, even the cold Itachi seemed amused at the bewilderment of the man whose silver hair resembled a roosters._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Being as Kisame was a known S-Class criminal (and one of the few people who gave Kakashi the creeps) he thought this question was a very good one - evidently not. Apparently being as old as dirt let you know powerful criminals as children, and find it amusing when an innocent bystander -who happened to be the only one who knew where they were _going_ – questioned such connections. Or merely baffled by them in an over all way.

Really, Kisame didn't look as old as all that – _that_ being at least within a decade of Tsunade and Jiraiya, which was sort of creepy in its own special way. While Kakashi wasn't an expert on shark-looks, Kisame at least had the body of someone in their twenties. Of course, being a ninja focused on physical fitness shaved off a few years in general, most ninja did die before reaching the age of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Kakashi didn't know which to find creepier– the mental block about Kisame being at least in his eighties – or the fact that Itachi, a kid in his late teens, was wondering around with him.

Admittedly, that was somewhat like what Jiraiya had done with Naruto, but Kisame had always seemed subservient to Itachi. Ew. That was not a mental picture Kakashi wanted in his own psyche, unfortunately having enjoyed pornographic _art_ (as even when it created such situations as this, Kakashi was not about to bad-mouth his love for …well, you know) for most of his adult life engraved said images within said imagination. Kakashi really couldn't help but shudder.

He would _never_ be able to look the same way at either Kisame or Itachi again. He only hoped they didn't notice…too much.

"Have you developed a twitch, Kakashi?" Itachi actually managed to sound worried – on top of being amused, somehow mixing with calmly almost-condescending tones, which was in and of itself a realm of strange Kakashi had not wanted to cross into. Carefully avoiding eye contact, Kakashi tilted his chin in what he hoped was a "nod", and then shrugged a shoulder by reflex.

"I assume you have reasons for following us?" Harry asked, seeming to know Kakashi was feeling more them a little awkward and hoping to distract them from their prey – er, concerns.

"Yes…well, we assume you are going in _this_ direction for the same reason we are?" Itachi answered vaguely, Kakashi rolled his hidden eye. Oh, yes, he was leading Harry to a village to maim and kill its inhabitants in the name of a criminal organization that….Harry had just happened to help form. Kakashi wondered what other surprises the ancient with an appearance of a teenager had up his sleeve, and then promptly decided he _did not want to know._ There was after all, a thing such as too much information – certain lines one did not cross if one wanted to keep ones limbs, or said ones life.

"Explain?" There was more then a _little bit_ of suspicion in the look Harry shot him just then. Kakashi wanted to pointedly look in the direction of Harry's genius criminal _descendent_ and a criminal he had known briefly in said criminal's _childhood_ but promptly decided it was safer – for him – not to.

"There are reports – rumors, really, of the dead returning within this area." Kisame stated, seemingly eager to prove that even _he_ knew more about what was going on within his own home land then Kakashi. Kakashi did the mature thing – he pouted, though because of his mask – no one could see - which made it alright.

"Interesting..." _No_ , it was _not_! Kakashi wanted very badly to take Harry aside and point out why this might be a good time to run – swiftly – in the other direction (or "teleport" like Harry had to kidnap Naruto) as this was a very obvious _trap_. But, of course – protocol held him back because - that would be rude, and look as if he was under minding Harry's god like powers. Which not everybody had - meaning, most people were mortal. Meaning, Kakashi really did not want to _die_.

"So, _genius_ here thought we'd follow you – which you likely knew about from the start," _one_ of us did, Kakashi thought with a not exactly pleasant look to Harry, at least he wasn't alone in said annoyance with partners – Itachi was glaring rather impressively, "but now that we've made an appearance – I see two choices, we can team up – or fight." Kakashi wanted the former, though not with Kisame and Itachi, as likely intended. Even in that Itachi seemed to agree.

It struck Kakashi then that he was behaving oddly alike Itachi –supposedly Kisame's lover (at least in Kakashi's warped imagination) – which meant they likely thought Harry and he were…. _oh_. Kakashi was then _very_ glad one of his known "oddities" was the fact that he always wore a face mask that partly covered one eye; he didn't think he'd _ever_ be able to live down flushing like this in front of criminals – if they knew. Which they didn't, which – of course, was one of the reasons he had gotten said mask in early life….

"It would, of course, be for both of our benefits." As opposed to the fact that the brat likely wanted to uncover the wealth of knowledge Harry practically breathed out. Itachi was _evil_ – Harry belonged to Kakashi….er, _Konoha_. Harry belonged to Konoha, though Itachi was born of Konoha – and Harry's descendent – which, Kakashi supposed, gave him more right to Harry's knowledge then he had. Damn logic. Not that Kakashi would _mind_ if Harry belonged to him, per say, he was attractive, knowledgeable, and likely very talented with so much… _experience_.

It was then Kakashi noticed the uneasy silence – and, as he was as much a genius as Itachi – if not more so – it took him only that moment to realize they were waiting his opinion in the who go with the enemy, or fight with the enemy, fiasco. He grunted it was, luckily, answer enough – thank god for "cool" ninja not-answers that didn't make him look idiotic. A grunt signaled agreement with whatever Harry had said. Which Kakashi had not been paying attention to…damn. Looked like he was playing tag along with criminals – what was next, snacks of tea and cookies?

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked Itachi sometime later. It set Kakashi's teeth on edge with how friendly the two were to each other. Oh, yes, while we're traveling together to a place where people might raise from the dead as zombies, tell me why – in your childhood – you slaughtered my/our family?

 _Perfect_ question. For being so ancient and knowledgeable, Kakashi didn't think that Harry had any tact.

"I heard Kyuubi that night – screaming out a warning the others could not hear - that the Uchiha would betray them." What a perfect not answer, which gave rise to more questions then it answered. Apparently it was answer enough to Harry. Which, Kakashi had to admit – wasn't really that much of a surprise.

"So, Shisui and I sought our answers from Tengu." Why did it not surprise Kakashi in the least that Itachi had had contact with demons in his early childhood?

"It was then we knew something had to be done. So we staged Shisui's death, knowing it would lead to my isolation – and the belief that I had killed him." So, Shisui was alive. Interesting, but did it still hold true?

"Together we killed the clan before they could unleash Tengu." Oh, yes, Uchiha logic made perfect sense. Not.

"I assume then you both joined Akatsuki." This would have led to Orochimaru attacking Itachi with the intent of taking over his body (a well known reason for such a split in those days – Akatsuki may be the best, but they gossiped like nobodies business) which would have been close to the time Harry had lost his memory and gone missing. It was actually the day before Kyuubi attacked that was the last time anyone had caught sight of Harry.

"That is correct, for a time Madara stuck around – trying to kill Orochimaru with us tagging beside him. Eventually, I suppose, it became too much to do without you; he trained Shisui to take over Akatsuki under the aliases 'Tobi'. Then he left, no one knows where he went – what happened, he just…vanished." Itachi seemed almost human, saddened, by this loss, at least.

"Then we heard you were looking for him, if you want help, Shadow Walker – we'd be glad to do so." Kisame stated after a long, awkward silence that had been drawn out to uncomfortable proportions. Kakashi got the feeling he was missing large chucks of a whole understanding.

"I would be glad for it." Kakashi wasn't so sure that making friends with criminals was such a good idea, but so long as they found Sasuke soon, Kakashi could use the boy as an excuse to get them away, and then tattle on Harry to Tsunade. He wasn't above such things if they kept him –and Harry - alive.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kakashi was pleased to find that despite all reports to the contrary, the village looked normal enough. Shoppers went about life in the market, if they hunched their shoulders and didn't look anyone in the eye, he tried not to let it bother them – they were, after all – strangers to the villagers. It might even be the fact that they had two tag along Akatsuki with them.

The place was out of the way, on foot for someone who wasn't a ninja it would take a week to walk out – but such things were normal. It was when they went to meet with Kakashi's contact that things got strange. The contract, it was reported, was in the hospital. Kakashi had no fondness for hospitals or medicine in general; as long he was healthy he was content. None the less, the fact was they had to get to the hospital to get to his contact – they would, hopefully, have seen Sasuke.

Apparently, he was not the only one with an unvoiced fear of hospitals, as Itachi had promptly opted out of going to said place in favor of doing some surveillance. Kisame had, predictably, followed Itachi's league. So, of course, that left Harry and him self to go on, on their own, into the hospital - right off, Kakashi knew something _off_ was going on.

The first clue was the fact that the morgue had expanded to the _above_ -basement level. Which was not such a good sign – second clue, most of those who were supposed to be death, were, in fact, moving. Which Kakashi was developing a newly found fear of things that were dead that didn't, in fact, "stay dead" (as in still, lifeless – and so on and so forth) their newly discovered ability to gawk at a corpse was swiftly found out. As if they needed another obvious thing pointing them out as strangers, this – although rightfully up on the creepy nightmare scale – didn't help them to blend in.

"Ah, I see you are new here." Way to state the obvious, doc'...

"What is going on here?" Kakashi really couldn't help but feel some sympathy with Harry, it was very…creepy. Dead things did not _move_. It wasn't natural. Death itself didn't creep Kakashi out, death was a natural process all ninja faced at once point or another, but fact was _natural_ dead things _did not move_. Kakashi did not particularly care to know why it was they were moving.

"We are attempting a revolutionary new technique, one which we believe would aid our ninja in battle – at least enough to distract their enemies and gain the upper hand in battle. Would you like to see a demonstration of our progress?" Right then and there, Kakashi decided that there was, after all, a very good reason he did not hospitals or doctors and it was high time he exercise his right to dislike them with contempt.

"No, we….are on a mission." Kakashi just barely stopped himself from adding "you crazy, we would kill you – if I wasn't afraid you'd come back". It was then chaos broke out, behind the glass of the room they had been looking into the until then calm dead, seemed to go nuts, grabbing orderly and nurse alike to munch on. There were screams, and blood – and it was worse then battle because these people didn't have weapons, they used hands and teeth. Sickened, he watched, unable to turn away.

"Demons." Their eyes were black, Harry had noticed this, Kakashi could have cursed himself for not having noticed, even in the face of such carnage, he should have.

"I think you'd better tell us what, exactly, is going on here." Harry practically spat the words out; Kakashi didn't think he had ever heard the other so angry. It struck him then that they were in very real trouble, the doctor seemed to sense this, and paled, for the first time Kakashi noticed how sickly he looked. Then he started to worry.


	22. When The Earth Shifts Beneath Your Feet

 

"They have arrived." It was statement, fact – no matter the hissed breath of annoyance in the face of what could not be changed. Amused, he tilted his head, glasses glinting in the little light offered.

Orochimaru stirred, frowning as he looked to the gleaming red ring in front of him. Kabuto Yakushi sighed stirring his silver hair, for the way he saw things, they didn't have much choice in their next course of actions.

"Very well, though the timing is inconvenient – collect Sasuke. However, I wasn't you to observe how they handle the situation…also, see if you can not _infect_ the Shadow Walker." Kabuto tensed, pressing his lips together to keep from making a noise. They had not thought to include something like this in their plans before hand – this was unplanned, this was _dangerous_.

"You are sure this is wise?" Kabuto asked softly, looking aside so not to meet Orochimaru's gaze, nonetheless he heard the older chuckle. He licked his lips, dampening them, trying not to think of all that could go wrong because of Orochimaru's sudden curiosity of infecting the Shadow Walker with their…experiment.

"No, it is not wise – but it would be interesting to see the results, do you not agree?" Kabuto did not speak for a long while, for a passing moment Orochimaru thought he would not, then the younger man met his eyes.

"What if he dies?" Orochimaru had not considered such a thing until that moment. His eyes danced in mirth a moment later, his moment of reconsideration having passed. Kabuto glance to the red stone that had enthralled their attention since they had learned the bit of mind it contained.

"Killed by the blood of his kin… could it truly be so simple? No, I do not believe so; surely Tengu would have suspected such a thing." Orochimaru finished, motioning him to go forth with what he had told him to do. Kabuto turned to leave; collecting Sasuke would be easy - doing as Orochimaru had asked, for the first time – would not come easily, for infecting the Shadow Walker could change everything – or nothing.

Kabuto did not know which possibility he feared more.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What have you done here, little brother?" Itachi spoke before Sasuke seemed to become aware of him. Beside him, Kisame was tensed – waiting for Itachi to make the first move. This was Itachi's business – his battle, and Kisame was not so protective –or foolish - as to take it from him. There was, after all, a reason they had survived for so long being partners.

Slowly, as if unconcerned, Sasuke turned to regard the elder Uchiha, an unpleasant not-smile tugging at his lips. For a while, they studied each other – Itachi thought it obvious that Sasuke had changed since leaving Konoha, he wore a baggy shirt and loose pants – his skin was sickly pale, his hair wildly falling against his shoulders. Itachi wondered what Orochimaru had done to him. He would get revenge, if Sasuke died doing something foolish.

"Did you know demon blood runs though our veins?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at his brother's careful not-answer. It brought up memories of the past – of killing his family alongside another so that others would not suffer for their foolishness.

"I see that you are not surprised." Sasuke continued, still crouched at the edge of the village water source. He had been here before – alone, for his footsteps to and fro crisscrossed the mud carelessly. As if he had not cared if he was found, or – more worryingly - wanted to be found.

"It was something we were told, if we gained the Sharingan." Itachi could admit that, at least, to his little brother. There were other things, of course – things that if he could help it, Sasuke would not learn.

His brother stood, but did not come closer, though Itachi did not have to look to his partner to know Kisame was uneasy with the movement. He would have rather they take Sasuke out and ask questions later. That, Itachi knew, would not work – his little brother was one who had to believe he was free to speak with any truth.

"You never told me!" Sasuke bit out, bitterness washing over them, Itachi did not let it show that this disturbed him. His brother's power had grown, but then – it always did change the most before they reached maturity. Something he thought they collectively had inherited from Harry.

"You never asked." It was calm truth; then again, Sasuke had had no reason to ask such a question. With the way his little brothers lip curled, he too knew that.

"Enough. What are you doing here?" Itachi demanded, Sasuke looked away to the water supply, lips twisting into an expression Itachi did not like. It did not help his feelings when Sasuke stepped back – into the water.

"Carrying out what my _mentor_ asked me to do." Itachi could admit it stung to hear his little brother – who had adored him when they had been young – call another mentor. Then he moved too quickly for Itachi, slashing his wrist and letting the blood drip recklessly into the water lapping at his feet.

"Sasuke!" There was shock in his tone – and anger, and worry which he hoped was not obvious. Then Itachi understood why his brother had distracted him in such a way – he had let Kabuto come up from behind Sasuke, a kunai pressed all too real against the shallow dip into his brothers throat. Itachi froze.

"Do not come closer, or I will kill the boy – Itachi, Kisame." Kabuto nodded mockingly to them, Itachi let out a hiss of breath when that kunai nicked his brothers skin, a swell of blood dripped down.

"You wouldn't hurt the kid, you still need him." Kisame interrupted for the first time, sneeringly he touched his Samehada. Kabuto smiled pityingly, mocking. Itachi frowned when his brother tensed – this was not rehearsed, there was very real danger.

"No, we do not – he has served his purpose." Kabuto warned, Itachi locked eyes with the other man, preparing to activate his Sharingan – he did so, but when he thought he had he caught in his trap, Kabuto tilted his head, glasses reflecting the suns glare. Itachi could not trap him while he wore those lenses. Kabuto smirked slowly, knowing what Itachi had tried, and that it had failed.

In that moment, Itachi had never felt more helpless.

Then Kabuto screamed, jerking away from Sasuke, his skin openly burning black flame even though he no longer held contact. Sasuke looked lost, and more then a little fear smoothed his confusion. Kabuto burst into flames, and though he rolled in the water, it did no good – seeming only to encourage his flesh to burn all the quicker. It seemed as if he was burning from the inside out – when it stopped, all that was left was a still smoking charred and blackened husk.

"What…what is this?" Sasuke stuttered out, wide eyed he had stumbled toward Itachi to get away from Kabuto. Itachi exchanged a glance with Kasame, who frowned, staring at the reddened water.

"It's…your _blood_ …." Kisame answered slowly, as if he didn't quite believe what he was saying. Itachi inhaled in surprise while Sasuke looked on, baffled by the turn of events, Itachi didn't stay to explain – taking off toward the village and hoping he could get there before something went wrong.

Kisame grumbled under his breath, but followed, unwilling to let his partner walk into this sort of situation alone. Sasuke shook his head looking down at the red tinged water he had contaminated for weeks. He had to find out what it was he had done, with the rather odd thought that after all these years he was still following his brother about, he followed the other two.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

" _Demons." Their eyes were black, Harry had noticed this, Kakashi could have cursed himself for not having noticed, even in the face of such carnage, he should have._

" _I think you'd better tell us what, exactly, is going on here." Harry practically spat the words out; Kakashi didn't think he had ever heard the other so angry. It struck him then that they were in very real trouble, the doctor seemed to sense this, and paled, for the first time Kakashi noticed how sickly he looked. Then he started to worry._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Of-of course, my apologies, I understand how distressing this must be to outsiders, but truly the situation is controlled – there is no real danger, let me explain what we do here further - please come with me to my office." The man had stammered in the beginning, but seemed to regain calm after continuing uninterrupted. Kakashi glanced to Harry, but followed as the man led the way to his office. It looked deceptively normal.

"Please, have some tea while we discuses this…." Kakashi couldn't help but fidget slightly in his seat. It felt too comfortable. Beside him, Harry nodded politely, calmed now by the walk and manners of the 'doctor' though visibly still ill at ease. Anyone would be, faced with seeing demons after going into a place that was supposed to heal people. He took the offered cup, sipping it easily. They hadn't caught the 'doctors' name yet, but Harry wouldn't need to be worried about something like being poisoned. He was immortal, or as good as.

"I am Sameh', as I told you – we are working on a process that will give our people a better chance in the battlefield. Imagine, a ninja goes down –dead, and then rises to continue on. There is, of course, a fail-safe in place." Sameh' reassured when they looked unsettlingly at each other.

"How was this… _process_ uncovered?" Kakashi asked, finding his tongue quick to question what his mind skimmed over. His own tea sat untouched, Kakashi had always liked plain water more then sweetened beverages.

"Oh, quite by accident, you see a little girl had drowned in the river a month ago – her parents were quite devastated, but – the little girl returned, quite dead – but somehow still intelligent and capable of speech. Somehow, the river water brought her back – brought them all back – it's alike an elixir to life." The story sent chills along Kakashi's spine, he know – while some might be tempted by such a weapon, it was _wrong_. Ninja were likely to scorn such a thing, rather then embrace it as the doctor believed.

"You mentioned a…fail safe?" Harry asked softly beside him, likely thinking of finding it out and destroying these 'zombies' in this way. Kakashi wondered if the doctor realized what they intended – likely, he did, but hoped to change their minds.

"Ah, yes, you see if someone experiences a high emotion, well – black fire consumes them. Quite strange, but one of natures miracles I suppose." Sameh' murmured in an off hand matter, as if it wasn't truly important. Kakashi had tensed, remembering – as Harry had spoke of it only last night, that Madara – and from Jiraiya's reports, Itachi as well – had been able to manipulate a "black fire" that destroyed demons – and had once nearly killed Harry before Madara had learned control.

"Indeed, where is this …water source?" Kakashi asked, glancing down to the tea cups before them – Harry's was empty. Sameh' didn't seem upset that only one of them had had that tea. As if, even though it had been offered to both – it had only been meant for one. A cold feeling settled in his gut, thought he dared not look to Harry.

"The very village water supply." Sameh' seemed very proud of this fact. Seemed to think he'd done something no one would have suspected of him. It sickened Kakashi that he had been right.

"So, I take it, what water is contained in this tea is…contaminated…." Harry murmured, low and soft, it was then Kakashi remembered the failsafe, that if someone around one of the…zombie-demons….felt some high emotion, they burst into black flame. For Harry's sake he swallowed his hatred, replacing it with cold logic, just the facts. They didn't know how long it would stay in his system. Maybe a day, maybe forever, his throat felt dry.

"In all likelihood, yes…" Sameh' stated softly, giving them a smile before slumping into his chair, watching them – knowing that he was likely going to die but not caring. He had found his elixir to life. He believed he'd come back, such a man would not care if he was in danger of death….but of pain, perhaps that was something he had not thought they would resort to. Kakashi moved before Sameh's eyes could follow him, using a kunai to cut a thin slice into the man's cheek. If he moved, he knew he would likely kill himself on the sharp blade.

"Why would you do this?" Hissing in pain, and holding his cheek, the man looked up at him with something alike insanity in his gaze. He paused though, considering Kakashi's question.

"Orders, I'm afraid." Sameh' murmured dismissively, gaze flicking to Harry then to him, Kakashi kept his gaze steady – never look away from your target, no matter what distracts you – even though he wanted to know whatever could be gleaned from Harry's expression.

"Whose?" Kakashi demanded in a cold voice, recognizing it as the one he used before he killed. Sameh' seemed to recognize the danger, and chuckled, eyes going across to look to Harry as he answered, smug.

"Orochimaru." Blood spattered on the far wall, and bone _thunked_ against the floor as Kakashi looked to see Harry, who seemed disinterested in what was going on around him. Fury bubbled at the back of his throat that Orochimaru could do this to him – to them.

"Come on, we've got to find Itachi – I'm sure he'll be interested to know what Orochimaru has been doing to his little brother." If there was one thing Kakashi knew, it was that no matter what Sasuke thought the hate between Orochimaru and Itachi was like a wildfire, unstoppable and deadly to anything in its path – while Itachi still carried some feeling for Sasuke, despite his little brother loathing him.

"I already know. Sasuke can tell you what he's been doing all on his own." Kakashi hated it when he was so distracted someone like Itachi could be in his presence without his taking notice. Beside Itachi, Sasuke looked wide eyed to see Kakashi, and – likely – Harry who the Uchiha were known for telling stories of, even to the very young of the family knew his description. Harry didn't as much as twitch when the two made an appearance, though his eyes did flick to Kisame when he spoke next.

"What has happened?" Kakashi told them – about this hospital – about the now headless Sameh', about the dead coming back to life like zombie-demons, lastly, about the black flame and the offered tea. Sasuke looked crushed – he knew, at least, that he had been the cause of this. Maybe he could be redeemed; right now Kakashi had more on his mind then merely getting him back to Konoha.


	23. Shattering Barriers, Crossing Lines

 

"So," Kakashi asked after a long silence which no one seemed to want to break, "what are we going to do?" Kisame snorted, rolling his eyes upward – Kakashi just barely kept himself from sticking his tongue out childishly. So he didn't react well to stress (and the fact that Harry _still_ hadn't spoken a word aloud) that didn't mean Kisame had to mock him.

"Destroying these…. _experiments_ , is a given." Kakashi tried hard not to take that personally. He had _known_ that, it was destroying _them_ while keeping Harry whole that had him in the midst of nearly going over the edge with panic. It wasn't like they had much of a second chance if this didn't work the first time around.

" _You wouldn't dare_!" Kakashi tensed, mostly because he had been the one to _decapitate_ the head which spoke in those tones. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to confirm that, indeed, a head was speaking to them. Sameh's head.

Harry snorted and Kakashi resisted the urge to jump out of his skin, it was, after all the first noise he had made since learning the tea he had drunk had been contaminated. Harry had been so still, as if he wasn't exactly in the here and now – Kakashi had thought it might be shock – but that wasn't it.

"This is not a game, Sameh'. You ' _work'_ for no one." The way Harry put an empathies on "work" made Kakashi wonder if he knew the…now decapitated head, from before... Harry still didn't seem to care that he might be in danger of dying, but then Kakashi wondered if he would care so very much if he had lived for such a very long time.

" _This is true_." Sameh' murmured, licking his – its – lips nervously.

"That is a _talking head_." Sasuke's observation skills had really sunk if that was anything but shock talking, Kakashi mused, staring rather unable to turn away from he head, that he had dismembered.

"Yes, little brother, it is." Itachi stated, tone dry and sarcastic, Sasuke shuffled his feet, though if it was because he found the situation creepy (point being Sameh' the talking head) or by the fact that Itachi seemed amused at his expense, no one was quite sure.

" _How_ is it talking?" Sasuke clarified, trying to gain back some of his dignity, it didn't go over well with Sameh' who was glaring at the boy. It was something to think about, as a head couldn't normally produce vocal sounds all on its own.

" _It has ears, and I am talking because I am not dead_." Sameh' snarled slightly when Harry chuckled, annoyed with being talked over as if he wasn't there - which, if he was normally a head, might happen more often then not.

"You might say Sameh' is a servant of Tengu…who has some _explaining_ to do…" Harry murmured, watching the dismembered head, his expression a mix of annoyance and amusement. Kakashi was very glad that look was not directed toward him.

" _I do not owe you an explanation Shadow Walker – you are not my master_." Sameh' whined, lip curling as he pouted. Harry smirked, green eyes not hiding his amusement at the child like antics.

"Very well, I will explain your reasons for being here, under rumors of Orochimaru's presence you came here, hoping to find an away to give the blood of the Uchiha, my blood, to strangers so they might gain its power – providing this is successful, and you would free your master – earning his favor, most deceitful. Those being used by my blood would serve no other purpose then to follow Tengu." Kakashi tensed up – the dead rising to serve a demon that was a most terrifying thought, infected allies and enemies alike, living again, if only to follow the orders of a demon such as Tengu. Worse in his fury and determination to be acknowledged, legends whispered in the dark told, then Kyuubi had been at his worst. He had to wonder if it was Harry whom Tengu had sought to gain the acknowledgement of.

" _Do not lecture me on morals, you have tasted your own descendents blood - and it has mortal taint. Who knows what that will do to one such as you_?" It was a riddle of sorts, Kakashi realized as Harry thought over Sameh's words rather then respond. He noticed the glance Sasuke shot toward Itachi, wondered what it meant, even as Itachi ignored his younger brother in favor of studying Harry and Sameh', likely wondering how they had come across each other years before any of them were born.

"Madara would know, would he not?" Harry asked his gaze distant as he considered possibilities.

" _Yes_ …." Sameh' murmured, somehow rocking his head, the sound setting Kakashi's teeth on edge.

"That means, Sameh' that you have been in contact with the one I search for. Where is he?" Harry asked softly, eyes narrowed upon Sameh' – that gaze promised pain and torture for untold years if not answered truthfully. Sameh' seemed to shudder, skin paling.

" _Reluctantly, he is still among the_ _Akatsuki_ …" Sameh' murmured, glancing to Itachi and Kisame, both of whom tensed. The two shared a glance, knowing as Harry studied Sameh' he was also considering the two Akatsuki who had walked freely with him into this place.

"I swear, ancestor – if he is among them, I have not seen him." Itachi rumbled, as close as he could come to an apology, even as he averted his eyes uncomfortably.

"Nor have I." Kisame added needlessly, Harry spared a glance for both of them, saying nothing.

" _Foolish, those who carry your blood are, Shadow Walker. Madara is held, captive, unmoving, though his mind screams_." Sameh' seemed smug as he told this to them, it wasn't exactly known to anyone – save, perhaps, Harry – what the past was between Tengu and Madara had been, but Kakashi was willing to bet that whatever it had been was not pleasant.

It was then Kaksahi noticed something that disturbed him, making him stumble toward the door – Harrry's eyes were pulsing, his whites being invaded by thick veins of black. His lips twisted in an almost demonic warning snarl.

The others were quick to take notice – Itachi grabbing his brother's hand before trading a glance with Kakashi and disappearing. Kisame did the same, though Kakashi was the last to leave, reluctant, even as black fire spread around him in a circle – it looked as if Harry was controlling it – when Sameh' started to scream, Kakashi fled, never having feared for his life until that moment.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kisame and Itachi were silent, considering what had happened, Kakashi didn't blame them, thought Sasuke seemed more then a little freaked out by what had happened. Apparently one did not lightly mention Madara being tortured around Harry – it was something Kakashi was not about to forget.

"What, exactly, were you two doing out here when we found you?" Kisame asked, keeping his voice low. They had all seen the black flame consuming everything within the village into the evening – the flames still burned, though Harry had not yet reappeared.

"Going to get him," Kakashi nodded toward the withdrawn Sasuke, he'd been silent since they'd left Harry, "and drag him back to Konoha." That plan might as well be out the window now – he didn't think Harry was dead, but he'd have a single minded determination to retrieve Madara at all costs that he had lacked beforehand.

"We'll take him." Itachi muttered softly, almost reluctant, Sasuke tensed, eyeing his brother with clear suspicion.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded then, eyes narrowing on the elder Uchiha.

"Frankly, little brother, the Shadow Walker could teach us things our clan had forgotten in his absence. I have no doubt that Madara will return, and with the three of us, we may rebuild our clan into something worthwhile. I don't doubt that Shisui…Tobi …will be dead at the end of this. There is no reason for me not to return to Akatsuki if the Shadow Walker on set on destroying them in revenge." What Itachi did not say was what Kakashi could read on his pressed lips and slightly trembling hands. Itachi feared what Harry could do, perhaps for the first time in his life he had met someone he didn't have a chance of surpassing, no matter his 'genius' talents.

"I agree. Might not be so bad in Konoha, even being a prisoner there is better then…" Kisame did not finish his sentence, words failing as he glanced to the black flames that still flickered like a tower in the distance. Kakashi nodded slowly, wondering if he was crazy enough to be the only one to meet Harry when he returned.

He had little doubt that Harry would return, when he had a better hold on his temper.

"Fine, we are in agreement – you go back with Sasuke to Konoha. If you kill Sasuke, Uchiha or not, our ancestor will kill me." There was no doubt in Itachi, and the tenseness in his jaw let Kakashi know he was serious. Kakashi inhaled, it was impressive what surviving what they had – an uncontrolled wrath of a being older then most demons – had done for the two Uchiha.

"Fine. Go." Kakashi exhaled, wondering what Tsunade would do to him for sending those three without word on how "alright" Harry was. He didn't think she'd like the answer, even if he had one he could explain without someone having seen what they had. Without a word Itachi and Kisame were gone, Sasuke with them. He was going to meet Harry alone after all. Had to wonder if he was insane or not.

Harry flickered into existence beside him; Kakashi was tensed, until he saw his eyes were back to their normal shade of green. For a while, neither of them spoke, and then Harry seemed to take notice of the fact that they were alone.

"Where are they?" He didn't sound furious, or at all like Kakashi had seen him before he had fled. All the same, he couldn't quite look Harry in the eyes when he found his answer.

"Itachi volunteered to take Sasuke back to Konoha, Kisame went with them." Kakashi heard Harry settle onto the ground beside him. Their backs to the trees, they hadn't lit a fire, but it was – as Kakashi knew – getting cold.

"Naruto is going to be pouting when we get back." Harry muttered softly, Kakashi knew he had done it to break the silence between them, and chuckled, not holding back his amusement. He could image the blond boy's expression – then he wondered how Konoha would react to both Uchiha's returning – with a former member of the notorious Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"What now?" Kakashi thought he knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure. Harry's expression twisted to something more serious, almost pensive, as he considered that he would do. It was obvious, but not so obvious was the way to go about it.

"We find Madara." Harry allowed, and Kakashi nodded, it was what he had thought. Revenge upon Akatsuki would always be second to family for the man who sat beside him. It was something Kakashi found he admired.


	24. Running Out Of Breath

 

 _Some Years Ago_ …

"What are you playing at, Shisui Uchiha?" Orochimaru hissed softly from behind the youth, Shisui's fingers tightened on one of the twin hilts of his swords. Their eyes met as equals, though an expression that could have been pleasant played at Shisui's features, Orochimaru narrowed his eyes recognizing the threat the other represented.

"I play no games, Orochimaru, you want a way to control the bloodline limit – our Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan of the Uchiha. I want my cousin to not even suspect that I move against those who play as puppet masters in our lives." Shisui, Orochimaru had always suspected, was mad in his own way. He enjoyed killing too much, lived for the thrill of taking the life of another. It was not something they shared.

"It can not be a mistake that two of your ancestors have lived _lifetimes_ longer then any could hope." Shisui nodded absently in agreement with Orochimaru, though it was clear the other played at not truly hearing the accusation.

"It is, I fear, the fault of the demon blood that flows through us. It has lessened so since Madara, though still enough to pose a great threat to those that would otherwise pay no attention to us." Shisui murmured, hiding his delight when Orochimaru's expression tightened with disappointment, his rage at the 'unfairness' clearly close to the surface.

"Demon blood?" Orochimaru whispered the word, lost in thought, though it was tinged in loathing – and clear disgust. Shisui knew he wished more then anything to be immortal – to possess the body of an Uchiha would be a great advantage to him, one step, it would seem, closer to becoming immortal. Shisui desired no such thing.

"Yes. It flows through my blood…and Itachi's…" Orochimaru's focus narrowed on that suggestion, his lips playing into a smile, stretching gaunt skin. It was bloody; it promised blood – and death. It was exactly the sort of expression Shisui had wished to entice upon the other.

"Why would you offer up your own flesh and blood?" Orochimaru then questioned, suspiciously. It was known among the Akatsuki that this had been done. It had gained them the admiration of their peers – and the fear those with the blood of the Uchiha rightly inspired. That Madara Uchiha was the leader of their organization played little to the attention of the rest of the ninja gathered by Akatsuki.

"Incase you have forgotten, he and I slaughtered our own flesh and blood willingly enough, for a sacrifice." Shisui mused softly, seemingly amused by Orochimaru's suspicions. This did not go over well with the other man who seemed all too aware of his enjoyment.

"It will serve my ends if you took the flesh and blood of Itachi. It would aid you in your own agenda. I see no reason not to secure our futures in one simple movement." Shisui continued, keeping his tone light. Orochimaru pressed his lips in thought, eye skimming over the area that Shisui called his own, as if searching for Shisui's reasons among his belongings. Shisui knew better then to be so foolish as to leave such information around him.

"We have an agreement." Orochimaru allowed with an abrupt nod.

"Excellent. Itachi would not expect an attack from within our own ancestors' organization." Orochimaru said nothing when Shisui seemed all too pleased by this logic. It had all seemed so easy, laid out with Shisui's pen and words. To this day, Orochimaru had vowed never to allow another to know and manipulate him as Shisui had done. They had been partners within Akatsuki, though he would have thought otherwise, at first, when he was brought before Madara to answer for attacking Itachi.

"Please, Madara – let me explain…" Orochimaru had pleaded, eyes lowered – both to hide his rage, and to appear subservient. Shisui leaned against the wall, his expression bland, though there was a tension to him that could be explained away by one of several things. That Orochimaru had been caught. That he could be revealed for what he was – a coward and a traitor to the Uchiha. Or, likely, as in Madara's eyes – that Itachi had been attacked by his own partner within Akatsuki - a betrayal, even among them.

"There is no need to explain, Orochimaru, I understand your reasoning. Shisui has told me you seek immortality, that you believe those who carry my blood to be vessels to this …goal. No more, by attacking Itachi you have ensured the animosity of my self – and of the Akatsuki." Orochimaru paled at Madara's words, a line of sweat breaking out along his brow. He was dead, and he knew it. He had no allies that could protect him from Madara and the Akatsuki.

"I have sent for the Shadow Walker, he will decide your fate – until then you will remain in isolation." Madara motioned for Shisui to take care of Orochimaru, who knew his time was short as his former partner led him to a cage within the dungeons that he knew could hold him indefinitely –until death, which came ever swifter.

"You disappoint me, though you did serve the purpose I gave you. You have ensured that the eyes of the Uchiha lay upon you. For that, at least, I will see that you have your second chance to find your immortality." Shisui murmured softly, releasing Orochimaru from the grip of the Sharingan.

"Flee now." Shisui ordered, his dark eyes clearly amused at Orochimaru's bafflement.

"Why are you doing this?" Orochimaru asked carefully, curiosity driving him to ask, though his thoughts swam about chasing thoughts of betrayal and trickery. Shisui had always been thought the weakest of the Uchiha, but Orochimaru knew there was more to power then mere ability. Shisui knew he was being manipulated, and was determined to see the tables turned.

"There is a debt between us. A time will come when I will need you, and remembering this moment, you will come to my aid when I have need." Shisui seemed far to sure of himself, uncomfortable, Orochimaru merely nodded, for he saw the risk Shisui showed – with a tilt of his head Orochimaru was gone.

Left behind, Shisui smiled slowly, and then proceeded to act the part of the victim. Moments later, Madara found him crouched beside him, he gently placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"This is my fault, Shisui, forgive me? Please, watch out for Itachi and Akatsuki while I am gone….the Shadow Walker will arrive shortly, you must tell him what has happened…" Madara trailed off, eyes downcast, Shisui looked up blinking away the wetness purposely collected along his eyelids.

"I understand, please, do what you must…" Madara smiled for the youth, and fled in a swirl of broken leaves, determined to make what had happened right. It was later that night that the Shadow Walker arrived, Madara not yet returned, and it was to Shisui that Harry went, unsuspecting.

Shisui knew that Madara remained young through Kyuubi, had known that through Tengu. He even knew how to free Tengu, half-way, enough so that his power would seep up through the earth, could gather, and learn of where the crimson fragments of his mind were. Eventually he would take his own revenge upon Akatsuki, but until that time – Shisui would force Tengu to take the one threat that Shisui feared out of the picture. Harry Potter, Shadow Walker of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, would sleep, hibernating indefinitely.

Shisui heard the footsteps pause outside his door, gathering the power to him holding it while it burned through his mind and made his blood quicken, he felt as if he was drowning, thought that he might die before laying eyes on the Shadow Walker.

Things might have changed then, but the door opened, and startled green eyes meant burning Sharingan red, before the power of Tengu which Shisui had gathered within the compound in Konoha since discovering Tengu was flung into Harry. It was enough to stun him, enough of a pause to seep into his memory, snatching at it to leave Harry helpless in the future.

Enough to pull him beneath the Earth where Tengu reconsidered, seeing his ancestral father helpless, thought to let him have his peace in sleep, where none could touch him – rather then let Harry Potter go to waste serving and saving those Tengu felt could not be saved. He felt then that it was better to let the Uchiha die out, for even demons would not meaninglessly kill their own kin.

Madara knew this, for when Tengu had been free in that moment, he had felt his own mind torn – bleeding with Tengu, feeling what his demon father felt, and though he had no control over Tengu saving Harry – he liked to think he had had a hand in it. For so long as Harry lived, he had a chance to be free of Tengu's mind.

Madara had known that Orochimaru had found him helpless, and to offer a truce with Shisui, he had given over Madara. Helpless, unseeing for all that his eyes were open his senses otherwise deadened, he relayed on Tengu to know what went on. So he knew when Harry awakened, but that was all he knew…

All he needed to know, to be sure he would soon find himself free.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Present, within the Hokage Tower of Konoha…_

"Stop me if I get ahead of myself." Tsunade murmured softly, eyes leveled on the three clearly uncomfortable young men before her. It was quite clear that neither one of the three were about to do anything as stupid as interrupt the Hokage of Konoha.

Jiraiya stifled a chuckle, least her attention stray to him. Naruto, with Gaara standing beside him, as if to offer protection for the blond, had lingered and Tsunade did not seem to be in a rush to have him leave. In fact she seemed almost pleased to have him with her. It had been Gaara and Naruto who had found Sasuke, surprisingly he was being led into Konoha with Itachi and Kisame. Tsunade, Jiraiya knew, had kept them alive only because of the potential information they held.

"Likely only a day after leaving Konoha, Harry met up with you two," Tsunade trailed off allowing them only to nod in agreement before she continued, "you then approached a village on the outskirts of the Konoha border, which – _conveniently_ enough, was where you found Sasuke." Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded looking as if he wanted to add something but didn't quite dare to.

"After collecting him and unraveling a plot to use Uchiha blood to _supposedly_ …convert the dead to life, you claim Kakashi witnessed Harry drink tea laced with this…corrupt blood of Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade paused this time, pressing her lips to keep her expression unreadable, though it was clear she would not be happy with what they had told her.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Sasuke muttered when it became apparent that Itachi and Kisame would rather not say anything at all.

"I see…" She pressed the tips of her fingers together, lowering her head as she stared at the polished grains that swirled about on her desk. Her shoulders shook slightly; alarmed, Jiraiya glanced down to her, now worried.

"Tsunade…it isn't as bad as all that…I'll leave right now and fetch them back before anything happens to him…" Jiraiya tried to sooth, knowing he was no good when it came to emotional distress. Tsunade gasped softly, and looked up at him, her eyes shimmering in her mirth.

Jiraiya's shoulders slumped in relief, though he glared at her, stung that she had tricked him into thinking she was upset.

"You honestly think…" Tsunade began with soft chuckles in between her words, "that Harry would be turned into some sort of monster with _your_ blood in him?" She scoffed, sneering toward the younger Uchiha, it was clear he had lost respect in her eyes.

If he had ever had any, Tsunade had made her feelings about the Uchiha clear when Madara had killed the First, as Jiraiya remembered plainly, even though this had been done under the influence of Tengu, she still loathed the thought that she was allowing two criminal Uchiha into Konoha, for the sake of their bloodline limits, and for Harry.

"Fools... I do not know what it will do to him, but Harry is older then the demons can claim. If what you saw is true, it is likely his own power you witnessed, I would be just as furiously irrational if told one of my precious ones were being tortured while I could do nothing." Tsunade finished softly, the three shifted about guiltily, feeling alike to children being scolded.

"Gaara." Tsunade murmured, catching the young Kazekage's attention.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, tensed with worry that she would ask him to leave to discuss things further.

"See that these three are watched over appropriately." Tsunade requested, something like affection softening her eyes if only for a moment.

"Of course, I'm sure Temari and Kankuro will be pleased to have such a task set before them." Tsunade had known that his sister and brother had arrived from Sand, both relieved to find Gaara safe, though alarmed –and relieved- to find that Shukaku no longer plagued him.

"Now, I am confident that Harry and Kakashi will be able to handle whatever Akatsuki may unleash upon them – I would feel more at ease if he had someone he could relay on to ensure his trip home will be uneventful. Naruto – you and Gaara may accompany Jiraiya if you so desire." Tsunade allowed, knowing she had made the right choice when Naruto grinned delightedly at her words.

She made a shooing motion with her hands, and the three chose to take the window, she shook her head, the fond smile shifting from her features when she turned to regard the three that had lingered.

It was then that Temari and Kankuro entered with Koharu and Homura trailing behind them, attempting to look dignified. Tsunade stifled a soft sigh, motioning for the Sand siblings to collect the two Uchiha brothers and Kisame. For it was clear they had somehow been informed of what she had asked though Gaara had left without contacting them.

"Sorry about them, Tsunade, they insisted on seeing you." Temari said, nodding in the direction of the two elders. Koharu pressed her lips, narrowing her eyes on the younger woman but otherwise ignoring her.

"Indeed. We are here on the behalf of the Council, facing the reality of the possible return of the Uchiha we have determined that they will be held in a facility a distance from Konoha – so not to endanger the citizens, and should Harry return, he will join them there." Koharu stated meeting the gaze of Tsunade who had flushed at the condescending tone.

"Oh, _really_? Sasuke Uchiha – Itachi Uchiha, do you consider yourselves citizens of Konoha, or under my command as Hokage?" Tsunade asked softly, not glancing at the two least they try to read what she was thinking upon her expression, or influence her thoughts on the matter she faced.

"No." Itachi murmured softly, trading a look to Kisame who shrugged his shoulder. Itachi knew the other man would stand with him in a fight, but neither liked their odds. Itachi tossed a glance to Temari and Kankuro, he knew their reputation, though was not sure what side they would hold to. They did not answer to Konoha, though they held a firm alliance.

"No…" Sasuke echoed, surprising his elder brother and the elders of the council, though Tsunade seemed all too pleased by his answer.

"Do you feel likewise, Temari? Kankuro?" Tsunade murmured, her lips tugging into a grin, she was pleased with herself. She had known the Council would pull something like this, which was why she had asked Gaara to hold these three. She had asked a favor from them, but she could not control them.

"I think I speak for my brother when I say, as much as I like you Lady Hokage, I'm not one of yours." Temari stated softly, placing herself between the elders and her charges. Kisame just barely held back from chuckling at the expense of the elders before them.

"So, you must see reason Koharu…Homura, as much as I would like to assist _Konoha's_ council in their decision, I fear to do so would be an act of war against one of our firmest allies. To declare any such thing, the council must request to do so by way of the Hokage to have such a mission approved. I will not approve a move on a clearly dismal matter." Tsunade finished, smiling in a way that was most predatory, Homura glared down at her.

"We will not rest until the Shadow Walker is within our grasp." Before they could say anything edgewise, the two spun about in a huff, slamming the doors from behind them. Tsunade chuckled darkly, turning to glance to Itachi whose fists clenched and unclenched at his side.

"I wound warn against mass slaughter, Itachi. Instead, redeem yourself, though Temari and Kankuro are honor bound to take you out of the Land of Fire, when you reach our borders, there is nothing to say you can not 'escape' to warn our wayward group that they are the newly appointed on-site negotiators within Sand. I do not want to see them within the Land of Fire until matters between the power of Hokage and Council are settled. Tell Naruto…he is advised to stay by Gaara." Tsunade reluctantly finished, looking pained at the thought of not seeing the blond until the mess the Third had left was sorted out. It did encourage her to do so though, which was saying something.

Itachi nodded slightly, a small smirk playing upon his lips. If Temari and Kankuro seemed rushed to leave Konoha with the three criminal tagalongs, no one would have said anything, seeing the bloodthirsty glint in the eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Unmolested, at the border of the Land of Fire, he escaped his captures before even a half a day in 'captivity'. Kisame went with him, though Sasuke was detained.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto knew they were late when he saw black fire dancing on the horizon. If Jiraiya sped up even more upon sighting it, neither he nor Gaara said a word against it. The land around what had once been the Akatsuki base was marred by black fire; it flickered and waved as they passed it. It was, Naruto thought though dared not say, remarkably alike being in hell.

Jiraiya led the way along the passage, seeming to know where he was going, Gaara followed swiftly, and sand snaking along before and behind him, pressing into every crevice and leading a trail into every cavern that spilt along the one they followed. It was how they found the first body. It looked as if it had been dismembered by the flames that still flickered along the edges of the cavern, as if two fires had sped along the walls, like light of dynamite Naruto felt both comforted and worried by the still black fires.

"Kakuzu…. then where would Hidan be?" Jiraiya murmured, eyes flicking around only to narrow at the body with a ring less finger.

"Who are they?" Gaara asked in the hushed silence of the cavern. It felt like they shouldn't speak in here, as if it was a library…or a tomb.

"Kakuzu can fall into a bloodlust, killing anyone around him – even those who are his allies. Hiden, however, can not die. I do not know why…" Jiraiya surprised Naruto with his answer, even as the white haired man continued onward.

He paused at another body, this one he couched beside uncaring if the person was dead as he took his hand and looked for a ring. There was none. He looked like he'd been electrocuted, Naruto could only think of one ability that could do something like that, and was reassured that Kakashi was alive.

"This one was Zetsu, he had two very different personalities…he was the only one of the Akatsuki not to have a partner, I always supposed he was his own partner…" Jiraiya moved on, and Naruto began to get a bad feeling. Like they were walking into a trap, there were questions to this attack, ones that not even Harry and Kakashi ambushing them could be answered by. Where were all the Akatsuki rings…why would either of them want those rings?

The next set of bodies seemed purposely burnt beyond being identified at a glance, though it was clear neither still held their rings. Jiraiya continued on, though a bit quicker then before.

"Who were they?" Naruto found himself asking as he almost had to jog to keep up.

"Pein was the leader of the Village Hidden in the Rain, I thought him to be the leader of Akatsuki, I'm hoping I'm wrong, because it's obvious they are still fighting – and someone else is pulling the strings." Jiraiya explained though his tone was more then a little impatient.

"And the other?" Gaara asked his voice soft against the sound of their rapid footsteps.

"Konan, from the same place, though he didn't really stand out on his own away from Pein." Jiraiya explained in a rush, only to stop dead a moment later, almost causing Naruto to crash into him.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto yelped, tone sharp at having stopped their progress so abruptly.

"We aren't alone." Jiraiya muttered, glancing behind only to relax slightly at the sight of the two who greeted his sight.

"Itachi…Kisame, what took you so damned long?" Jiraiya growled, the two didn't answer thought Kisame stepped forward, frowning.

"Where have all their rings gone?" Itachi asked when Kisame paused. Gaara and Naruto glanced between each other, neither knowing what was so important about the Akatsuki rings. Naruto had always thought they looked kind of lame, especially as grown men were going around wearing them.

"I don't know – it's what I'm following this trail for." Jiraiya answered in a tone that implied they were fooling themselves for asking him. A sucking sound, as if something that didn't know it was dead was trying to draw in air, caught their attention. Despite himself, Naruto felt sickened be what he saw. Chopped up limb by limb, the Akatsuki member that could only be Hidan was latched to the cavern wall by black flame.

"Hiden…who did this to you?" Itachi asked, Hiden stirred, taking a gasping breath as he drew in air to speak. The word was rattled and shaken, but Naruto understood it, biting his lip to keep from babbling his shock at the impossibility of what he saw. No one could survive this much damage. No one should survive it. It was the worst sort of torture Naruto could think one person could inflict upon another, knowing all the while he other wouldn't die, would be helpless …forever.

"…Tobi…" A haze of pain shadowed his eyes gazing them alike death, and Naruto found him self grateful, for it let him look away. Pretend it was meat and not human flesh that clung with sticky blood to walls and floor.

"Took….my ring…" Hidan whispered through the ruin of his throat. It was almost a relief to know they did not have to go looking for it among the blood and bits of…meat… Jiraiya got them moving again, so slowly though at first that Itachi and Kisame hurried to lead the way. Naruto did not mind the walk, or even the black flames, they gave him something to think of that wasn't death or worse. It was then they heard fighting, and ran ahead – close on the heels of Itachi and Kisame.

It was the entrance to a main cavern. It looked like teeth, and gave Naruto the creeps as he passed it. Within was worse, something like hands reached upward, and Naruto shivered when he thought he glimpsed a face along the shadows that swam above. Kakashi stood within a circle edged with symbols Naruto could not understand – all of it painted, he feared, in Kakashi's own blood, his teeth and fists clenched as he glared at Orochimaru, who was smirking. Within the circle a blond crouched, hair covering one side of his face, blood smeared along his skin though the gleam of the ring he wore was fresh, as it thrived in the heat of battle.

"Deidara?" Itachi called out, the blond looked up and Naruto's jaw dropped to see the guy had only one eye – the other was some sort of machine.

"I'm alright. Tobi's after the rings, started killing us when Kakashi and…that guy," Deidara nodded toward Harry, who they hadn't noticed for he stared, motionless as if hypnotized, up to the ceiling of the cave - at the face, Naruto remembered glimpsing, "showed up, saved my ass – too late for Hiden though. Glad to see you, Itachi – Kisame, any ideas to why that freak is after the rings?" Deidara finished, as they kept a weary eye out for "Tobi".

"They aren't rings. They are the fragments of a the mind of a demon, and now that they are gathered, and the Shadow Walker helpless in the face of what his disappearance wrought, I will awaken the mind and power of the demon Kyuubi feared – of the ancestor of the Uchiha line. Of Tengu…" A voice whispered, clothed in black the one called Tobi, once Shisui, stepped forward, smirking through the rings that swirled about his face, allowing them only to see the swirling red and black of the Sharingan. On his fingers were seven of the red Akatsuki rings.

"You don't have all of them yet…" Kisame growled, fist clenching on the hilt of his sword.

"Fool, I don't need them all, I only need them in one place….to call Tengu…" Tobi – or rather, Shisui hissed, raising his hands in the same position as the giant hands that were alike statues behind him.

Black flame seemed to envelop Shisui, and he screamed, pained – obviously, this was not what was supposed to happen according to the once Uchiha. Shoulders slumped, the black fire retreated, snuffed out all at once, as if its purpose had been served and it was simply no longer necessary.

"Have you done it, Shisui? Is Tengu freed?" Orochimaru asked uneasily, frowning to the black clothed man who seemed to smoke slightly.

"Oh, yes, Shisui has freed me – though he likely wishes he hadn't…" 'Shisui' looked up, seeming to frown, and pulled the spiraling mask from his face. His features were slanted, sharp angles that seemed most inhuman. His eyes were entirely the red haze of the Sharingan, though it swirled with green.

 _Who…who is that?_ Naruto wondered, swallowing dryly, wanting Harry to snap out of it – to fight beside them. Then maybe he wouldn't feel so utterly helpless in the face of this danger.

" _That is Tengu_ …" Kyuubi answer rumbled along his spine, and caught in his throat.


	25. As Tides Recede

"Have you done it, Shisui? Is Tengu freed?" Orochimaru asked uneasily, frowning to the black clothed man who seemed to smoke slightly.

"Oh, yes, Shisui has freed me – though he likely wishes he hadn't…" 'Shisui' looked up, seeming to frown, and pulled the spiraling mask from his face. His features were slanted, sharp angles that seemed most inhuman. His eyes were entirely the red haze of the Sharingan, though it swirled with green.

 _Who…who is that?_ Naruto wondered, swallowing dryly, wanting Harry to snap out of it – to fight beside them. Then maybe he wouldn't feel so utterly helpless in the face of this danger.

" _That is Tengu_ …" Kyuubi answer rumbled along his spine, and caught in his throat.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Eerily, Tengu seemed to hear Kyuubi within his own mind, chuckling darkly as he surveyed them. Kakashi could read the expression from his face, he thought they were pitiful - a waste of his time. Kakashi clenched his jaw, holding tightly to the powers of circle that Harry had shoved (more like thrown) the unsuspecting Deidara into before Shisui had somehow…enthralled Harry in whatever went through his mind as he looked upon the cavern wall.

"If you are Tengu, then you must obey me, for I hold…" Orochimaru had lifted his hand to reveal the ring he had once been granted as an Akatsuki. The red stone was gone. Itachi and Kisame glanced quickly to their own rings and the stones were gone from their rings as well. Their eyes flicked to Deidara, and Kakashi understood why Harry had ordered him to create a circle when it had seemed so pointless to him at the time. Deidara still held his red stone ring.

"You hold nothing. _Die_." The last word was a whisper, though it may have well been a shout. Jiraiya tensed eyes meeting his former teammates before Orochimaru choked, gasping he clutched at his throat.

Gagging and hacking black snakes slithered out of his mouth, until the seventh bit him. Then he screamed, and the skin beneath the bite seemed inflamed, burning from within Orochimaru was reduced to ash.

Itachi smirked, seeming to find his death amusing, they did not dare look him in the eye least they see something within him they feared to acknowledge. Kisame only seemed disgruntled. Kakashi swallowed, narrowing his eyes (both his normal eye, and the one that swirled with a Sharingan) on Tengu, though otherwise helpless to move least the barrier around Deidara fail.

Naruto noticed then that all the rings – save for Deidara's – were merely silver bands. Naruto thought then that he knew were all the red stones had gone. Jiraiya's gaze flicked to the ring still with a red stone on Deidara's finger, then to meet Kakashi's eyes – something passed between them, and Naruto swallowed, knowing that – somehow – what they did now would shape what was to come.

Gaara stood tensed beside him, though the redheads eyes were on Harry, he, it seemed, was the only one not concerned with Tengu. Harry hadn't so much as twitched when Orochimaru died, still staring – sightlessly, up into the stone wall – as if it held something Harry could see, but could not touch.

Tengu's lips quirked, seemingly pleased with the result his power had had on Orochimaru, his eyes flickered to Harry as if wishing to see his reaction only to become pensive, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Harry.

"What was done to him?" Tengu demanded, his hand flicked and one of each the seven black serpents slithered to the side of each of them. Naruto swallowed, looking down at the seemingly placid serpent that curled at his feet. It was uncomfortably close to his neither regions.

Kakashi glanced only once to the two black snakes that hovered near him, while Deidara swallowed, seemingly unable to look away from the green eyes that glinted like metal. Jiraiya shifted, seeming realizing what Naruto had, and uncomfortable on a general principle about serpents. The irony of Orochimaru's death had not been lost to him.

"Gaara… could your sand protect you before they strike?" Naruto hissed softly, hoping his words would not distract Tengu. Gaara's eyes met Naruto's and he hesitated only a moment before nodding. Naruto's shoulders slumped in relief, and then Kisame spoke.

"Don't be a fool; you've only seen one strike once. Samehada does not sense life within these serpents." Considering his was the one whose bite had burnt a man from the inside out, Kisame was taking all this calmly. Though his voice shook with the knowledge that Samehada could not sense chakra – life, within these black creatures did not comfort him with the fact that they were very mush aware of their surroundings, and whom they could bite. Itachi's lips twitched his eyes on the flickering green eyes of the black serpent at his feet. He knew Kisame feared fire.

"Let's not forget that these serpents are likely demons, they can likely hear us and understand. We don't know what other reactions their bites might produce." Itachi felt the looks the others gave him; of disbelief and exasperation he carefully hid his smile. He knew he sounded far too interested in the serpents, as they threatened his life and theirs. His serpents silver tongue flicked, seemingly amused.

"I asked a question." Tengu was not looking toward them, but the serpents stirred uneasily, Naruto swallowed as he eyed the snake at his feet, wondering if their senses could be used by Tengu to overhear and see them.

"He…he mentioned something about the… _the Shadow Walker helpless in the face of what his disappearance wrought_ …." Jiraiya spoke up, hoping to draw Tengu's attention away from his rising anger. If the demon were to be angry, Jiraiya would rather it was directed toward himself rather then Naruto.

"Madara, then, he is still held in stone. I shall free him, ancestor, if only because then I will hold your attention." Tengu mused aloud, strutting towards Harry, lifting his hand to run it through the dark hair that fell across his shoulders waist length.

Kakashi's fists and jaws clenched, eyes narrowing as he watched. Tengu seemed to know very well the effect he had on Kakashi, seemingly enjoying the torment he was putting the younger man through. Tengu too, then looked at the wall, the green tomoe swirled quickly then he jerked Harry backwards – into his embrace, when a figure fell forward.

Mud covered him, coating his skin and hair. Even so they could see the blazing red Sharingan fixed on Tengu. His black hair fell around him, though he was otherwise without clothes.

"Tengu…" Fear crept into the Sharingan eyes of Madara, but Tengu only quirked his lips in response.

"I have a body now, though not yours…you need not fear me." Tengu's very words seemed to lie as the shadows in the cavern rippled and gathered, swirling about Tengu. Two wings seemed to spring from his back, though they knew them to be shadows. Tengu seemed more comfortable; at least, claw tipped fingers dug into Harry's shoulders.

"Are you not pleased, ancestor? I have brought back my son for you…" Tengu crooned into Harry's ear. Madara swallowed, seeing this side of Tengu, clinging to Harry – Itachi realized – disturbed him. Kakashi was taking it no better.

"You will be able to revive your family, ancestor – the Uchiha will not die with you as you feared…" Tengu continued softly, almost pleading with Harry to respond as he nuzzled his neck, something like a bird's cry of distress rippled through the cavern air. It was hauntingly beautiful, and it came, Naruto realized, from Tengu.

"You are wrong, Tengu…" Madara murmured as he stood wobbly, eyes not leaving Harry. Tengu's lips drew back at a perceived threat, Harry's blood dripping onto his claws as he clenched them reflex. This seemed to startle both.

" _What has been done to him? He does not bleed that easily_ …" Kyuubi growled, seeing with Naruto's eyes the blood that Tengu and Madara seemed sickened by as they noticed. Both seemed to hear Kyuubi for they tilted their heads toward the others, eyes narrowing eerily as one upon Naruto. They were alike, and it was not just the body Tengu inhabited that made them kin.

"How things have changed…the mighty Kyuubi, held within the body of a child…another child, once victim of Shukaku, freed by the bloody hands of my ancestor…" Tengu mused, clothing shifting as he moved – it was then that they seemed to realize the clothing was merely shadows. Tengu seemed to leer, chuckling as he held Harry to him, watching them with wary eyes as if he had just realized they might be dangerous.

"Does the contract between us still stand, Kyuubi?" Madara asked softly – his fists clenching and unclenching, seemingly trying not to ignore how Tengu clung to his mentor. Kakashi remembered the things Harry had told him of Madara, and knew the other had just as hard a time with this as he did. The thought did not comfort him, for Tengu was known for his animosity toward Madara, the demon would surely do what it willed to disturb him most of all.

" _Yes…through if the Shadow Walker dies, he does so with a debt owed to me, one which I will hold against his kin_." Tengu did not seem surprised by Kyuubi's words, and though Naruto had thought he was the only one able to hear him, he found himself again mistaken.

" _The greater kin of the Shadow Walker can read thoughts_ …" Kyuubi explained seemingly impatient with Naruto.

"What have you done to the Shadow Walker?" Itachi asked with calm deadliness, surprising Tengu, who chuckled at his obvious boldness for though the others sensed something was amiss; they had not questioned it as Itachi had. Tengu glanced to Harry then, something like a gentler emotion passing though his eyes before he took notice of them again; he sighed, seeming almost regretful.

"I have done nothing, it is what my son's descendent – Shisui - has done that should concern you…I did not want this." Tengu murmured, surprising them in that moment, his power tugged at them, tested them – enough so they knew he had attention to spare. Enough power to hold them in place if he so desired. This was not a demon that would be surprised by their rebellion.

"Three of us have killed the like of your kith and kin before. What makes you think you are so immortal?" Deidara snarled clearly frustrated that he had to stay put, was – because of an inanimate object – the most vulnerable of them. His black snake hissed, seemingly annoyed at him.

"Simply, I am _immortal_. Even though, as the late Orochimaru did, I steal bodies for my own use, I do not have to do so to remain as I am, it is simply more convenient, flesh ages – while I could remain in my demonic form, it bores me. Even if I remained in this body until it rotted with me within, I would survive – though likely I would wish not to. This nature is something I share with your beloved Shadow Walker and my own son - more so then even Kyuubi, we are immortal. I was born of the same kin as your famed Shadow Walker; I grew up on nursery tales of magic and wizards and learned the arts of them before I could walk." Tengu seemed pleased to tell them this, proud of a past they had only glimpsed from stories told by their elders.

"He spoke of you as an enemy." Gaara murmured softly, keeping his eyes low as he watched them. Tengu seemed amused with him, tilting his head as if to see him better in an attempt to unravel the mystery he represented.

"Being torn into two halves and imprisoned will change even a demon." Tengu mused softly, power rippling within the air like a pool of water, seeming to dare them to argue against his words.

"Kyuubi…still wants you dead." Naruto spoke up, for he knew it was true. Kyuubi wanted to do to Tengu what the other demon had done to Orochimaru, only perhaps a longer death. Tengu's nostrils flared in his anger.

"Kyuubi and I are _nothing_ alike." Tengu seemed particularly miffed that Naruto would think they were alike. Even Kyuubi 'felt' as if he'd had his fur ruffled the wrong way.

" _Enough_. Three of them know what has been done to Harry; let them speak before you fall to reminiscing once more." Madara demanded, eyes seeking out Itachi, Kisame, and finally Kakashi. Jiraiya's eyes widened, realizing that while they had been distracted with Tengu, Madara had looked into their minds – and none of them had noticed.

"Your servant, Sameh', offered him tea laced with tainted Uchiha blood – mortal. He knew it was a trap, I was there. I do not know why he drank it." Kakashi spoke up, knowing that the others had not been there to see Harry's actions – he had. Tengu tensed, seemingly frozen as he considered what he knew.

"What does this mean, Madara?" Tengu murmured softly, still having Harry in his grip Madara seemed to hesitate to answer.

"It means, Tengu, that very soon I will be mortal." Harry's lips quirked in amusement, taking in the expressions of those around him – Gaara and Naruto stood wide eyed, they knew, being what they were – what they had been – that their lives would be as long as most demons. Madara seemed torn, between his relief to see Harry had come to himself, and fear – that he would be left alone if – when – Harry indeed did die.

"There must be a way to reverse it." Tengu mused, head tilted bird-like as he glanced to Itachi and Kakashi. The shadow of his wings and clothes had grown as dark as his hair. The only sign of his distress was that he barely touched Harry, as if fearing he would harm him again.

"None that I know of…." Madara murmured, having studied the effects of his blood – and that of his mortal descendents - on demons injected with it. He had wondered if the demon-killing affects of the Amaterasu were genetic.

"Then we will _find_ one." Tengu hissed, as if daring Madara or Harry to disagree. Madara looked to Harry, silent for a long moment as they communicated without words or thoughts, as those who knew each other well enough often did.

"We will. Harry will be safe among them," Madara nodded toward them, seemingly more at ease with his choice voiced, "mortality is alike a slow acting poison, and his heritage – our birthright as wizards, will give him longer years then they." Tengu had reluctantly released Harry, who – despite what they had heard of his mortality – stood firm on his own.

"Call off your pets, Tengu, or I shall." Harry murmured, eyes skimming over the seven black serpents that seemed to have little attention for their charges. Their green flicked eyes seemed content to gaze at Harry, bidding their time. Tengu seemed to realize this was not an idle threat, softly, he hissed under his breath and without conflict the serpents went to his side.

Harry traded one last glance for Tengu and Madara, before he walked to the others attention on the circle, his fingers danced over the barrier leaving rippled – it, Kakashi had thought, was impossible to bring down in such a way, but it seemed Harry had tricks still –for the barrier that held Deidara fell easily at his touch. Only then did they remember the red stone still left. It leapt into Harry's hand, behind Harry; Tengu only shook his head seemingly amused that he had forgotten such a thing.

"You are free, Tengu. Do not abuse that." The ring slid onto his finger easily, the glimmering silver band of metal blackened to resemble stone, as if black stone gripped and held the red stone fragment of Tengu's mind. Tengu shook his head, before turning to Madara, the two shared a not so friendly glance before shadows and black fire seemed to swirl about them, taking them elsewhere.

"It is odd, what will make enemies bond…" Harry mused, and Kakashi saw it when the power seemed to fade from him, released, Harry faltered in his step. He didn't have time to be at Harry's side before positions were taken up on either side by Naruto and Gaara.

"Why let us leave, without so much as a fight?" Itachi asked, the only one to pause while the others made their slow way out of the cavern.

"Tengu has seen his son grown, seen his grandchildren and great grandchildren grow from infant to adult, and all of them slaughtered between times – but it is his own descendent that did the killing – so he'll not take revenge. Madara loathes you for that – but it will balance out between them. They know that time is running out, in the face of my death, well, seems keeping flesh and blood alive is more important then squabbling over what could have been." Harry seemed amused at that, though he was tired still, the strain showed on him.

"You knew they would join together rather then let you die." Kisame murmured, smirking slightly at the thought as he figured it out. Deidara grumbled, sulking along beside the big shark-like man.

"Will…will you really _die_?" Naruto asked, glancing only once to Gaara's pale face, it looked as if he was mourning Harry already and Naruto wanted that to stop. Tengu and Madara had hope – so they had to have it too.

"In time, everyone dies, but they were right – I won't die for a very long time. If they let me die at all…." Gaara seemed somewhat reassured at Harry's words, though he looked as if he would be one who would rather not see Harry die at all. Tengu and Madara had an ally in him, if ever they needed one.

"Tsunade left word with us; she and the council disagree on what to do about the possible return of the Uchiha. They would like to keep us as caged birds, to be bred for the next flock of Konoha. You are not safe there either Harry – Naruto. She gave us a choice; she wants us in Suna, with Gaara… as negotiators on the behalf of Konoha." Itachi told them, amusement hinting his tone at his last words.

"You are welcome to come with me, if that is your desire." Gaara spoke up, unable to keep his hope from his voice. Naruto bobbed his head in a nod of agreement, though Jiraiya and Kakashi traded worried looks.

"What of us?" Kisame asked softly of the young Kazekage, nodding toward Deidara to include him.

"Of course." Gaara allowed with a wary nod. When they came across where Hidan had been, he was gone, not a trace of his blood remained. The rest of the journey out of the cavern passed in uneasy silence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep that night, his breath rattling out of his chest, he realized then he felt old. He felt Kyuubi stir within Naruto, and knew the fox wanted to speak with him, and would not let him rest until he had said his part.

" **Shadow Walker…I know the first part of the answer – that before demons, there were beings like you. Wizards. Witches. I know now they changed into demons, Tengu practically writ the answer on the wall. What I want to know…was I one of them**?" Kyuubi asked, ear flicking as if he expected to be attacked. Harry knew this sort of communication made Kyuubi vulnerable, for neither of them knew how the seal would react to his movements in sleep.

"Yes, you were once one of my own people. I do not know your name." Harry could admit that, though he was careful not to look into the red eyes that glared down at him accusingly. Kyuubi huffed softly, crouching so it could look Harry in the face.

" **You are lonely** …." Kyuubi sounded surprised, though Harry did not think it should have been so surprising.

" **Is there a way to return me to what I was**?" Kyuubi asked, knowing this would be the second part of his answer. What he wanted to know to free himself from his vessel. Harry thought for a moment, staring into the blazing red eyes of the fox demon which demanded truth.

"Yes…" Harry allowed, reaching out to touch the soft fur that stretched along Kyuubi's face. Kyuubi allowed his touch, huffing gently as if amused.

" **How**?" Kyuubi asked, unable to keep the eagerness from his tone, his tails twirled about – though he was careful of them. Harry's hand against Kyuubi stilled, and he smiled tightly.

"I must die." Harry answered, looking away for a moment, remembering that Madara and Tengu searched for a 'cure' to his mortality. It amused him, somewhat – for so long he had wanted to die, now when faced with it – he wanted to avoid it as much as any other person would.

" **That is unacceptable**." Kyuubi rumbled, voice a low growl in anger. He seemed too loath the idea, and it caught Harry by surprise. He had not thought Kyuubi would care, so long as he had his answer.

"Then you will not be what you once were." Harry murmured in a whisper, Kyuubi's large ears twitched, hearing and acknowledging what he had said, though saying nothing for a long while.

" **Perhaps…that is for the best**." Kyuubi admitted, standing slowly, careful of Harry in a way he had never been before. Harry saw the chain about Kyuubi's neck, but did not say or do anything as the fox demon retreated to its cage within its host. Perhaps Tengu was not the only demon that could change.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kakashi had been the one to insist that Harry get as much sleep as he needed. Though it worried him when Naruto had confessed that thought Kyuubi was still "sealed" within him, and he could sense an attachment to the nine tailed fox demon – he thought that Kyuubi was 'visiting' Harry in his sleep. Something none of them had thought he could do.

Whatever the two spoke of it didn't seem to disturb Harry – who Kakashi carried for most of the trip to Suna. Jiraiya had stuck around only until they reached the borders of Sand. Then he had taken off – after making sure Naruto knew to use the summon frogs to call for help if something went wrong.

Kakashi suspected that Jiraiya would report to Tsunade of what had happened, which – he knew, he would have to go do as well. Unless Tsunade sent word for him to stay by Harry's side – which he intended to do, at least until he was settled in Suna and Kyuubi wasn't lingering within Harry's mind unwelcomingly.

Kakashi had never really been to Suna, so he was as surprised as everyone else when Gaara revealed that the "surface" dwellings were for show; beneath their feet – safe from dust storms – were once volcanic lava passages. It had last flowed, by estimation, before magic had died out. Gaara had secured Harry within one of the passages that housed himself and his siblings; he allowed precious few of his own people into his domain. So, Kakashi knew he and the others were to be counted as lucky that Gaara allowed them rooms along the passage, or that they were allowed – in shifts- to watch over Harry.

Both Gaara and Naruto had proved to be possessive of his care. So much so that Itachi and Kisame were more often then not, amused by their antics – one or both of the two boys watching during "their" shift just making sure they didn't "do anything to Harry" in his sleep – Deidara had muttered that they'd likely break fingers if they so much as touched Harry. He had meant it as a joke, though Gaara's sand had taken the threat to heart swirling about Harry's bedside like a frantic pet snake. That had been enough to make the former Akatsuki members retreat.

Kakashi suspected it was luck that it was his 'shift' when Harry woke, surprising Kakashi with his soft voiced request for water.

"Have pleasant dreams?" Kakashi asked in a not-quite sarcastic manner. He wanted to know what Kyuubi had spoken to Harry about; though he wasn't sure Harry would share such information. Kyuubi had not.

"As well as can be expected, with demons coming to call…though that is not what I would like to speak to you about." Harry was amused; it was woven into his words. He paused mid-sip setting the clay cup aside, for a long moment Harry studied Kakashi, as if it was the first time he was truly seeing Kakashi. It left him somewhat uncomfortable, to be the center of the others attention.

"Oh?" Kakashi mused, glancing only once to the entrance of the room to see that the door was firmly shut, before turning his attention to Harry once more. Harry had waited for his attention, which told him more then words or tone that what the other had to say was important.

"Yes, I realized something. Everything I know from the past has changed one way or another. Yet they say your mask has been with you since childhood. I wondered…why that was." _Sooner or later everyone asks that_ , Kakashi mused. Though Harry seemed earnest in his wish to know – as if he would not press – and if Kakashi brushed the not-question away, Harry would not ask again. He wondered if it was personal – or if Harry only truly wanted something that he could understand. Kakashi saw no harm in answering in his own way. He had nearly lost Harry, and he hadn't even realized it – that shame haunted him.

"You likely don't remember…when I was a child, my father went on a mission – it wasn't supposed to be difficult. Somehow, one of his teammates was injured, and he was faced with a choice – to leave the teammate behind to die, or to complete the mission. He chose his teammate. The mission at the time was considered more valuable then a shinobi life, at least in my father's time, things are…different now. They shunned a man they had once considered great, and bit by bit it killed him on the inside. They would give him no missions; we were surviving because his teammate – the one he saved – tried to help us in turn. My father took his own life, later. I never saw the body, was never told how he died." The bitterness of that not knowing lingered with him, though how Harry regarded him, with understanding and something like kinship, lingered as Kakashi struggled onward.

"I wore the mask then out of shame. I could not forgive him. In time I became a ninja, and had a team of my own under the man that would become the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, he and my teammates Rin and Obito Uchiha taught me something about what my father one day during a mission. I had become the sort of man my father would have hated. If not for Obito, I would have left Rin to die at the hands of our enemies. It was Obito who forced me to see the truth, to save Rin – he lost his life teaching me that lesson. While he lay dying, Rin – at Obito's request – have his Sharingan eye to me. The mask now serves two purposes, to keep this eye from driving me mad by seeing everything in every moment of everyday, and…mostly, to remind me that when I become the sort of man my father was…I won't need this mask anymore." Without his conscious permission, Kakashi's fingers rested against the smooth cloth of his mask – it startled him, when he felt Harry's fingers brushed his, drawing his attention to Harry, away from his own memories.

"Thank you…" Harry murmured softly, finger tips tangling in his hair, thumb brushing his jaw. Kakashi shivered when he felt his thumb play against his bottom lip. He took a shuddering breath, wondering what Harry meant by doing this to him.

"I…" Kakashi trailed off, feeling the tips of Harry's fingers curl at the bottom of his mask which rested against his neck tucked into his shirt. Gently he pulled the mask upward, allowing Kakashi time to protest as he took his time slowly inching the cloth away, as if he understood that _this_ more then anything undressed him.

Harry paused when he uncovered Kakashi's chin, searching the startled eyes that regarded him. Hesitating only a moment, Kakashi nodded, and Harry continued to pull upward until Kakashi's lips were uncovered. Harry levered himself upward, gently kissing the side of Kakashi's mouth, soft lips gently touching skin that had not been touched by anyone before his childhood.

In that kiss Kakashi felt Harry accepted him, wanted him. Kakashi was never sure afterwards which of them made the soft sound that pulled at Kakashi to not let this moment – this chance – slip by. Kakashi rose from his seat, his weight against Harry – pressing him downward, dominating the slighter male. His breath breathed over Harry's face, the green eyes gleamed in eagerness. Kakashi wanted to see this – needed to remember this, if it were chance – which he hoped it was not.

Boldly, he pulled his mask the rest of the way off, the Sharingan studying the man beneath him taking in every detail. Kakashi kissed Harry then, having memorized his features, he played at Harry's bottom lip, teeth teasing the sensitive flesh until Harry gasped, breathing quickly inward with his surprise as Kakashi pressed his tongue into the moist cavern, mapping out teeth and the feel and taste of the others mouth. Harry moaned slightly, shifting beneath him, wanting to touch and be touched. Only then did Kakashi pull away, taking in the sight of Harry's flushed features and heated eyes. He did not think he'd ever get enough of seeing Harry like this, beneath him, wanting him.

"Sorry…" Kakashi murmured, knowing he had gone too quickly – wanting forgiveness for pushing the other. Shakily, he brushed his hand over Harry's face, unable to help wanting to touch. Harry did not seem to mind, pressing his face against slender hands.

"For what?" He read the words off Harry's lips, for the blood rushing through him did not let him hear words. He swallowed, trying to fight down his urge to press his body – nude – against the shorter male. It would not take much to rid Harry of the dress-like clothing the Suna medical-nin had put him in. Kakashi's fingers itched to pull the fabric his hands knotted in, beneath it was Harry. Kakashi groaned slightly, catching sight of Harry's neck, the skin tempting the ache within him.

"I don't think I can stop…wanting you." Kakashi finally answered, after he thought he had mastered his tongue and would not say anything…dangerous. It would not due to tell the other he had wanted this since he had felt the danger the other could represent. That was a part of Harry's appeal, he was deadly – temptingly so.

Harry took a shuddering breath, and Kakashi felt it against his skin. Harry kissed the side of his neck, licking along his uncovered jaw only for his lips to pause at his earlobe. Kakashi shuddered, feeling the faint breath against his moist skin, Harry's lips played with his ear, drawing his lobe into his mouth, sucking the tender bit of flesh until Kakashi could barely think past the sensation.

"I don't mind…I think…I want you too." Harry hummed into his ear, Kakashi heard him, moaning slightly in his approval when Harry drew him closer against him, their clothed bodies fitting snugly together as Kakashi had thought they would while carrying Harry to Suna.

"Clothes…" Kakashi moaned in annoyance, his length pressing painfully against his pants and into Harry's thigh. Kakashi took a shuddering breath, loathing that he would have to get off the slighter male – if only for the few moments it would take to undress.

"There are advantages to being a wizard." Harry whispered against the skin of his neck, nibbling on it before whispering a word that Kakashi had never heard the like of – nonetheless the result was swift, there was a draft against his heated neither regions, with only a word, they had no cloths. Kakashi murmured his delight as he licked from the shallow hallow of Harry's throat, to his navel. Looking up teasingly, mismatched red-and-black eyes teased needy green as the tip of Kakashi's tongue played against Harry's shaft.

Harry's fingers clawed into the sheets and mattress, gasping back a needy moan as Kakashi's mouth enclosed around his heated tip, tongue swirling and dipping along the length – swallowing around his groin, Harry had never felt so helpless – so reliant upon another for the release orgasm offered. He felt it, teasing him, just out of reach for all it was sinking into his skin and blood, making him tremble. Kakashi wouldn't let it overcome Harry.

Kakashi, knowing it would hurt, but wanting it more then mere hesitation would allow him to worry, forced him self to relax with a disciple born of years as he straddled the slighter male beneath him. His fingers played along Harry's groin as he guided the tip to his entrance, letting himself fall carefully backward in a controlled motion that caught the breath in their throats.

"Kakashi…" Harry gasped breathlessly, struggling with himself for control as slick heat surrounded his shaft. His fingers clenched into his lovers shoulders, a warning Kakashi took to heart, lips trembling in a shaky breath he let out slowly. Easing his way up the thick shaft, as his muscles clenched and relaxed with his pleasure.

"Harry…!" Kakashi whispered, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out as he felt his climax press at him, tugging him even closer to the edge. Harry tossed his head back, struggling to master his own body in the face of pleasure and heat. Kakashi felt something primitive tug at him to bite and mark the smooth column of throat presented, groaning he did not deny the urge, and shuddered around Harry as he came messily between their thrusting hips. Harry moaned, eyes blinking open to take in Kakashi's expression his body shuddering as he came within Kakashi.

Harry weakly kissed Kakashi on the jaw, tucking his head beneath the other males chin, Kakashi curled his body about Harry protectively, letting the calm and comfort of the moment fill him as he closed his eyes. A moment later something stirred him, he would never be sure later if it had been luck or chance.

"Harry," Kakashi asked carefully – keeping his eyes firmly shut - as he heard footsteps coming toward them from the outside hall, "where are our clothes?" A whispered mumble of a half formed word relaxed him when he felt his clothes covering him again. Kakashi watched the door as it opened, holding Harry firmly against him, his grip at once protective, though no one would deny he was possessive.

"I'll, ah, leave you two to, whatever…alright?" Deidara's cheeks burned, and he couldn't quite look at them in the corner of his not-mechanical eye.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**The End**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


End file.
